The Knight of Bellefleur
by Elena Vergara
Summary: Lady Shyla McKirnan is a woman with a deeply troubled past. Not only did she witness the rape and murder of her mother, but she lives with the knowledge that it might not have happened if her father had not run off like the coward he had proven himself to


**The Knight of Bellefleur**

**Prologue**

England, 1320

"Go, Shyla! Go to the little sunken place in the ground at the end of the room!" Scarlett McKirnan pleaded with her daughter.

"But Mother, it's so loud! I want to stay with ye! I'll be quiet, I promise," seven year old Shyla begged.

Scarlett looked all around, frantically trying to find some sort of escape route for her and her young child. There was none. There was only fire and smoke, screaming and cries of anguish, and the blood-curdling sound of swords striking together. The Fitzhamons had finally found a way into the poorly guarded McKirnan keep, Dunvegan. Scarlett's husband, Riordan McKirnan, was a man liked by few. He was cold-hearted, crooked, and cruel, and it seemed that his greed had finally caught up to him. The Fitzhamon clan had gotten word that the house of McKirnan was ready to fall, and eager to take vengeance against Riordan, they had eagerly rallied their troops. While the Fitzhamons were just as guilty of greed and corruption as McKirnan was, they had the money. McKirnan did not. And so they rode to the edge of Britain closest to the continent to seek their revenge. Before the siege had begun, the villagers of Dunvegan could hear Fitzhamon's men chanting curses against their lord. Now these curses tumbled through the mind of his wife.

'_Ye left us Riordan. While ye fled for your life like the coward that ye are, ye left us here to die! I have accepted my fate, and can only hope that a swift retribution shall befall ye. And when the reckoning comes, I hope ye burn in hell!'_ Scarlett looked into the eyes of her frightened daughter, and mustering all of her authority she whispered harshly, "Ye'll do as ye're told! Go now to the hole in the floor and stay there. Be completely silent. No matter what happens. No matter what ye may hear. No matter how frightened ye may become, stay in that hole. Don't come out until it has been quiet for a verra long time. Do ye understand me, child?"

Shyla nodded, angry and confused tears streaming down her cheeks. As she turned away, her mother snatched her back, and hugged her tightly. "I shall always love ye, Shyla. Ye are the apple of my eye. Remember this."

Shyla looked at her mother for a moment before hugging her back, "I shall always love ye too, mother, and no matter what I happens, I'll be a good girl and stay in the hole. I promise ye."

Scarlett smiled, "That's a good girl. Go on now."

She watched her daughter run to the hole and smiled back at her one last time, mouthing the words, "I'll always love ye." When she was sure that her daughter was out of sight, she crept to the back of the room and as far into the shadows as she could. Just as she was lowering herself to the floor, Claire McKirnan burst into the room looking for a hiding place as well. Scarlett saw her and quickly called to her in a loud whisper. The other woman ran to her, and they both disappeared into the shadows again.

"Oh, Scarlett. I'm so glad to have found ye. My brother has gone?" Claire whispered.

Scarlett nodded. "I cannae believe Riordan would do this to us. The Fitzhamons are a heartless bunch. I have seen them put wee bairns to the sword, then kill their mothers. How could he leave us like this?" Just then, a commotion was heard at the door. Scarlett threw her hand over Claire's mouth to silence her.

"Come out, little mouse," a gruff male voice beckoned. "I know ye are in here somewhere. Tis only a matter of time 'ere I spot ye myself. Mayhap if ye were to come out of your own volition, I would spare ye. Should I have to find ye myself…weel…the consequences shall be dire."

Both Scarlett and Claire held their breath. Judging by the footfalls they heard, the man who had spoken was not on his own. They sunk deeper into the shadows until their trembling backs touched the cold stone of the wall. One of the men was very close, and was turning his head in every direction looking for any McKirnan who might have escaped their wrath. "My Laird, do ye think that they have all escaped? For I see no one," the man called.

The same gruff voice they had heard before answered, "Nay. The man that we placed as a spy in McKirnan's keep several months ago said that McKirnan had ten horses in his stable. At last count, only three were missing. I believe that Riordan has fled, but he leaves behind a few."

The man continued searching and nodded, "When we find these people, shall we ransom them?"

Duggan Fitzhamon laughed out loud, a rather spine tingling sound that made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. "Ransom? To Riordan McKirnan? For what? A few bales of hay and a fallen keep? The man has nothing to give us. Nay, I simply wish to completely eradicate every McKirnan from this earth. They have his blood in their veins, and must all be just like him. We cannae have the likes of him running amuck any longer. Nay. The reign of McKirnan ends here…today."

The room fell into an eerie silence as Scarlet and Claire held their breath. Suddenly, the men were upon them. "Weel, look here! McKirnan's sister, the ugly unwed old maid, and his whore of a wife." Fitzhamon looked around at his right hand man, Sheadon Lane. "Kill the sister. Take the wife. Leave both their bodies for McKirnan to find should the coward choose to return." He laughed harshly before stomping out of the room.

Shyla sat in the hole, her tiny fist pressed to her mouth. She could hear Fitzhamon talking to his men, but couldn't understand his words. There was a long silence, and then a loud movement. She heard her aunt screaming in pain, and then it fell quiet again, save for the taunts the soldiers issued to her mother. She could hear her mother crying, hear her begging for mercy, and the savage grunts of the men as they raped her. It went on for nearly an hour, all 4 of them taking their turn. The last thing she heard was the sound of a sword being pulled from it sheath and her mother crying out, "Curses on your soul, Riordan McKirnan!" There was a nauseating splat as blood hit the walls, then all was quiet again as the men left the room to rejoin Fitzhamon as they left for their own territory.

Shyla stayed in the hole for nearly half a day before slowly and quietly creeping out of it. She crawled over to her mother's body, sobbing silently all the way. She curled up next to the corpse, and fell into a fitful sleep, the exhaustion of the day's events finally catching up to her.

"Shyla! Shyla! Come now child, wake up! Wake up now, we have to leave this place!"

Shyla slowly opened her eyes, "Mother?"

"No, child. It's just me," the old maidservant whispered.

"Blithe? What happened? Where… is.. my…." her words slowly trailed off as she looked at the bodies sprawled out on the ground next to her. She was instantly stricken with grief and the sudden urge to vomit. Blithe waited for the young girl to calm down before calling to her again. "Come now, Shyla. We must go. There is no one left in the keep. I've been searching high and low for ye. Your mother came to me a fortnight ago, and told me that if anything were to happen to her, that I should take care of ye. I intend to do just that. Now come on wee one, we must leave this place of death. There are a few of us left in the village, and so I'll take ye to my home. I'll send Clifton and some of the other men to collect the bodies of your mother and aunt, but the two of us must leave now."

Shyla wiped away her tears and slowly stood, taking Blithe's outstretched hand as they made their way out of the room. She stopped and turned back one last time. "I love ye, mother. I promise ye that I'll never let any man touch me as these men have touched ye. And when I am older, I shall find papa and give him the retribution ye want for him. I promise ye. Rest weel."

**Chapter One **

13 years later

Sir Kevin Richardson stood and stretched. His legs and back were sore from having been on a horse for nearly two straight days. He looked around at the men who had ridden with him, and laughed as he saw them all doing the same thing.

"Ye find pleasure in my pain then do ye, cousin?" Sir Brian Littrell called out, a smile sparkling in his crinkly blue eyes.

Kevin, still laughing, replied, "I find it rather funny that we were all riding together, and not one of us spoke a word about the discomfort we were all in. I do not think that I shall like to ride so long again."

Sir Alexander McLean huffed, "I am no woman to whine and pout. Howbeit, my jewels are aching most painfully." He adjusted himself crudely before walking closer to Kevin and Brian.

"You're not Alexander the Great, ye know. It's perfectly normal to get tired and feel pain," Sir Howard Dorough snickered. "Besides, I think I heard ye whimpering more than once."

Alexander looked at him in total mortification. "Whimpering? Whimpering! Twas not I, Howard. Mayhap ye merely hear the sounds that spew out of your own gullet!"

Kevin laughed and waved his hand, "Calm, Alex. Tis not such a bad thing to be caught whimpering. I was sitting the wrong way on my own jewels for nearly half of this ride, and did not realize it until I got off the horse. The pain of it nearly brought me to my knees. As I am much more of man than ye, I didnae whimper aloud, but I was howling quite loudly in my mind."

All of the men laughed again, and looked to the woods as Sir Tim Richardson came striding out of the trees. "Is this really a time for laughter?" Tim bellowed. Instantly the laughter stopped.

"Forgive us, brother. It's rare in dark times such these that men can find joy. We merely seek to lessen the terrible mood in our hearts," Kevin explained.

Tim nodded. "No, Kevin, forgive me. I didnae mean to come and yell at the lot of ye. I'm tired, and we still have half a day's ride before we reach Dunvegan."

Alexander stepped forward then, now completely serious. "Then we're close. We need to start thinking of a plan. I'd be willing to bet that that bastard McKirnan is still on the run. Do ye really think he'd go back to Dunvegan after Fitzhamon and his men laid siege to it almost 15 years ago?"

Tim shook his head, "Nay, but the village that surrounds the fallen keep is still inhabited by people who lived under his rule. Mayhap they know where he is hiding."

Kevin was frowning, "He has to have a keep somewhere. He wouldnae just kidnap Sir Nicholas and take him to a tent in the middle of a field like some renegade. Besides, the dead of winter is almost upon us. Surely he has found some safe, warm place, and he's had ample time to gather some forces."

"Aye, and he had his two sons with him. They were young at the time of the siege, the eldest not far beyond 20. They're old enough now to help him," Brian added.

"So we travel to Dunvegan for information then, Tim?" Howard asked as he retied his boot straps.

Tim nodded, "I believe so, Howard. Even if we don't find anything on this trip, the people of Dunvegan can rest assured that we seek their laird. And if word gets out, as it usually does, that we are seeking Riordan, the news of it shall reach his own ears. I pray that he'll become a bit panicked, and make some ill-planned move, thus exposing his location to us."

"He has to know that we're coming for him already," Alexander gaped.

"Nay Alex. McKirnan is a bold and crazy man, aye." Kevin shook his head, "But a smart one, nay. He fancies himself a ransom. He doesnae believe that we will fight him for what is rightfully ours. McKirnan is looking for money, and he willnae find it with us. We must find him, take Sir Nicholas back, and then rid the earth of him. He laid dormant for 13 years, and now that he thinks that his cunning and deceitful ways have been forgotten, he seeks to start up trouble again. No doubt to ensure an inheritance for his sons."

Tim walked to his horse and swung on its back, "Then we ride. Tis still early morning, but the clouds to our north worry me. They're ominous and I'd like to reach Dunvegan before the sun is near its setting."

All of the men mounted their steeds and began their journey once more.

**Chapter Two**

"I think the fields over here may still be able to bear crops. It's not much, but tis something. The people of Dunvegan shall not suffer from famine this winter," Shyla smiled to Blithe.

Now 20 years old, Shyla had a petite build. Her long legs were incased in thick, tight riding pants, and she wore a heavy deep red cloak. Her long light brown hair was captured into a single braid and tucked away under the hood of the cloak. It was impossible to see the feminine curves of her body when she dressed this way, and that was exactly why she did it. At least until she was unmasked, no one would be able to tell that she was, in fact, a woman. And even once that happened, her chastity had another source of protection. The pants she wore would make it difficult for any man who thought he could take advantage of her, giving him another barrier to fight through. And he would have to fight for it. Clifton had trained Shyla, not only to ride just as well as any man, but also to wield a sword with the same precision. Despite her diminutive stature, she was a spit fire, and any man who thought that he could easily cross her would have another thing coming.

"I believe ye're right, child," Blithe agreed, pulling up next to her to survey the field. They were just over 3 miles away from the village, and were surrounded by rolling fields all around them, except for the wood line that started several yards to their left.

Satisfied with the field, and secure in the knowledge that it would provide plenty of food for their people that winter, Shyla turned her steed and prepared to head back to Dunvegan. As she was turning, something on a low rise in the distance caught her eye. _'Knights! No one has been anywhere near these parts since…._'

"Blithe, we must hurry to the village and warn them. There are knights headed straight for us, and I don't know for whom they ride!" she yelled to the old woman.

As their horses picked up speed, Shyla looked over her shoulder and saw that the knights have given chase. _'Great. This couldnae get any worse!'_

Just then, Dunvegan was in their sight, but they weren't prepared for what they saw. The entire village was engulfed in flames, and the inferno was blazing through the keep. Some of the stones at its base were already singed black, a clear indicator that the fire had been raging for quite a while.

Blithe screamed in horror and tried to edge her steed closer the village, "Clifton!"

"No, Blithe! We must run to the forest. We cannae go ahead, and those knights are swiftly closing in on our rear. We have no choice but to get away from here."

Glancing once more at the fire, and sending a silent prayer for her husband, Blithe turned to follow Shyla.

"Look there! Two riders, and they flee!" cried Alexander.

"After them!"

Kevin was ahead of the group, his eye on the smaller of the two targets. The rider was so petite he almost thought that it might be a woman, but observing the ease with which the rider directed the horse, he quickly abandoned the idea.

Just as they came over the other rise, they saw that both riders had changed their direction and were now headed towards the woods. Looking toward Dunvegan, he immediately knew why.

"Good Lord! The whole village is a'fire!" Brian yelled, his shock evident on his face.

"We cannae let them escape. They may be our last tie to McKirnan. Surely everyone else is dead!" Alexander said, pulling ahead to join Kevin at the front.

They turned and followed the riders. Realizing that once the they made it into the woods, their chances of finding them would be dramatically reduced, Howard pulled an arrow from his pouch and launched it towards the riders. It struck the larger of the two, and they watched as he faltered, and the smaller rider turned back and yelled for them to continue. Although Howard's arrow had been sure enough, the riders disappeared into the woods.

"Damn!" Howard cursed.

"No, no. This is fine. They will not be able to cover their tracks easily, and the one ye hit is bleeding. We shall follow. They will have to stop at some point to tend to the wound," Kevin sighed.

Brian looked at his cousin, "Night is quickly falling, Kevin. We must seek shelter, as the chill of the open plains can be quite harsh ."

Tim rode to the head of the group, "Nay! We must find them. They are our only known link to McKirnan and thus our link to Nicholas. We have no choice. Find them now, worry about shelter later. This could be our only chance."

Shyla looked around frantically for an area of the forest that would be dense enough to hide them. Blithe was losing a lot of blood and they were going to have to stop soon to take care of it. "How're ye doing, Blithe? Can ye make it just a wee bit further?"

The old woman nodded weakly, "Just a wee bit, child. Then I have to stop. I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Shyla was alarmed, but she tried not to let it show on her face. "Just make sure that ye don't start feeling feverish. And if ye do, ye have to tell me at once. I shall be verra angry if I should have to discover for myself that ye're not doing weel."

Blithe laughed softly and replied in a quiet voice, "Ye think ye're going to be bossing me around, lass? I've raised ye from a verra young age, and I'll be demanding my respect. Howbeit, if it makes ye feel more in control of the situation to tell me what to do, I'll listen to ye. But don't let your tongue get too far away from ye."

A few yards away, Shyla spotted a relatively dense area. They wouldn't be completely invisible, but it would have to do. She was sure that whoever was chasing them couldn't be very far behind. _'Whoever they may be, I'll be ready for them. And should dishonor threaten, I shall take my own life.'_

After setting all of their things down, and helping Blithe from her horse, Shyla set about removing the arrow from her side. "This is going to be verra painful. It hurt bad enough going in, and it was a swift entrance. I fear that its slow withdrawal may be what does me in," Blithe joked in an attempt to calm her own nerves.

Shyla smiled weakly, trying to reassure her friend, "Aye, it will hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can. I know how sensitive ye can be."

Blithe scowled then grimaced as Shyla began to slowly extract the arrow from her body. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, fearing that their hunters might hear her, and find them more quickly. Blithe knew just as well as Shyla that it was just a matter of time before they were found. She only hoped that they might take pity on a young woman and her old friend.

_'Tis not myself that I'm worried about. Any man would have to be blind or a fool not to see the beauty of this girl. She's so unpredictable when she's angry, and if even one of them were to try his hand at raping her, she would fly into a kind of rage that even I have ne'er seen before. Nay, I worry more for these men.'_

After the wound had been thoroughly treated and carefully wrapped, Shyla and Blithe settled in for the night. Hopefully they could be quiet enough that the enemy wouldn't notice them. Their horses were well fed, and would be able to alert them if danger neared. As Shyla slowly drifted off, she reminded herself of her oath. _'If dishonor threatens, I shall take my own life.'_

**Chapter Three**

"What the devil?" Alexander whispered as they peered through the trees at the two people, barely visible in early morning dimness, laying on the lightly snow-covered ground. "Tis a woman!"

"They're both women," Brian whispered back, just as astonished.

Kevin was at a complete loss for words. A woman? She was a better rider than many men he knew, and he was anxious to get a closer look at her. Tim signaled for Howard to follow him over to the horses and so that they could be prepared to calm them. Kevin, Alex, and Brian slowly eased out of the trees and crept over to the women. Brian leaned over the older woman, and noticed that the front of her cloak was stained with blood. He mouthed to Kevin, "This is the one we hit."

Kevin nodded and crept over to the younger one. She was lying on her back, her long light brown hair, having come out of its braid, was splayed out all around her. He caught his gasp before it made its way out of his mouth, but his look of complete and utter awe did not get past Alex.

She was beautiful, by far the loveliest maiden he had ever seen. Her long, coal black lashes brushed the tops of her chill-reddened cheeks. Next his eyes were riveted to her slightly parted lips. _'The color of rose petals,' _Kevin thought.He had the urge to take the full lower lip between his teeth for a nibble. She was incredibly slender and just as petite. _'I'll bet she would only come up to my chest,'_ he mused. He wasn't able to see the rest of her because it was hidden beneath her heavy cloak, but he had a sneaking suspicion that every inch of her would be just as astonishingly beautiful as her face.

As Brian made his way over to them, he stepped on a twig, causing it snap. Shyla was immediately awake, and Kevin was suddenly looking into the most intense pair of blue-grey eyes he had ever seen. She eased away from them a few feet then sprung to her feet.

"What are ye doing?" she demanded, throwing more authority and boldness into her voice than she felt.

Kevin stepped forward but immediately halted when she produced a small dagger from beneath her cloak. "We were seeking someone in the village of Dunvegan, but when we arrived it was all a'fire. We saw two people who appeared to be headed that way run into the woods and gave chase."

"And why did ye give chase?" She huffed.

Kevin was becoming agitated with her angry questions.

"Because we seek information. Now drop your weapon or I'll be forced to come take it from ye."

"Information? Is that why ye stuck an arrow into the side of a helpless old woman?"

Kevin exhaled slowly, "I said 'drop your weapon', my lady."

She smiled humorlessly, "And then what? Fall to my knees and beg ye not to hurt me. I don't trust ye any further than I can pitch ye. So if it's my weapon ye want, ye'll have to take it from me. I don't feel verra comfortable around ye unarmed."

From behind Kevin, Alexander snickered, "He'll have to come take it from ye? Madam, I don't take insolence verra weel, especially from a wee lass such as yourself. If anybody's going to be taken that wee weapon from ye, it'll be me, and I won't be going easy on ye just because ye be a woman!"

Shyla nodded, "Verra weel, fool. But ye have my warning. I willnae be going easy on ye simply because ye be an idiot."

Alex frowned and advanced towards her. "Give me that dagger, wench!" She turned away from his lunge and took a swipe at him with her dagger. She missed, but he realized that he had no hope if he didn't have a weapon if his own. Pulling a dagger from his cloak, he charged at her again. Despite his word, he did take every care he could not to hurt her. _'She is, after all a woman. An insolent woman, but a woman nonetheless.'_

The fight went on for a few more minutes, before Shyla began to fatigue. Just as she was losing hope, Alex faltered, and she took the opportunity to strike, slashing a line down his arm. He yelped and sprang away from her.

"Care to try your hand at it?" she asked Kevin, a bit out of breath and wavering in her stance. Kevin, completely shocked that she had lasted so long in the fight against Alex, put on his angriest expression and stalked towards her. He noticed that she did cower a little bit away from him, but did her best reclaim her fighting posture.

"Ye will hand over that dagger, woman! I'll not be playing games with ye!"

"Ye can try your best to take it," she spat.

Blithe who had been awaked by the commotion sat up sharply, ignoring the pain that shot through her body and called out, "Shyla! Hand him the dagger. Please, this willnae do either of us any service. There are three of them and only one of ye. Please just be rational for but a moment."

"Five of us," Tim said quietly as he and Howard made their way from the trees.

Shyla looked from him to Kevin, then at Blithe before throwing her dagger to the ground.

"That's a good lass," Kevin sneered. He backed down a bit on his anger though, when he saw the look of genuine fear that flashed in her eyes. He sighed, "We arenae going to hurt ye, lass." He looked at Blithe. "And we didnae intend to strike ye. We only meant to slow ye down."

Blithe glared at him, before beckoning for Shyla to come to her.

Alex was shocked, but mostly embarrassed, "Ye…ye…ye stabbed me!"

"I but scratched ye, fool. Now I suggest that scurry away with your tail between your legs 'ere I do it again!"

"Enough!" Tim yelled. "This isnae getting us anywhere. Brian, take Alex back to the horses and treat his wound."

Kevin watched them leave before turning his attention back to the two women, "Who are ye?"

Shyla glared it him silently, and Blithe looked at her hands.

"Ye know, lass, it's common courtesy to answer when ye're spoken to!" Tim snapped.

"Ye know, barbarian, it's common courtesy not to strike a woman, fight her with a dagger, or try to intimidate her with your size," she snapped in return.

Unable to help himself, Kevin burst into laughter. "Ye find me funny then, do ye? I would supposed any man who would let another fight his battles would have plenty of time to laugh at everything."

Kevin instantly sobered. "Look, lass. I don't wish to hurt ye, and I don't wish to be rude, but t'would be a great help if ye'd give me your name."

Shyla was stunned. Not only had he not rushed towards her in a blind rage, but the man was actually trying to reason with her. She had to admit that she hadn't been prepared for that and didn't quite know what to think of it. Hearing Blithe's exasperated sigh, she figured that cooperation might be the best way to handle things. After all, it wasn't just her life on the line.

"I am Shyla of Dunvegan, sir, and this is Blithe Reynolds. We were on our way back from surveying the fields for the winter crop when we saw ye on the rise. Not knowing who ye rode for, naturally we ran to warn our village of your approach…but, when we got there... Weel, ye saw for yourself the conflagration that had over taken our humble village," she said softly.

"Indeed. It must have been quite a shock. Do ye know who might have started the blaze? Do ye have any enemies that ye know of?" Tim asked.

Blithe released a mournful sob, "A shock? My husband was in that blaze, sir! It was a bit more than a shock!"

Shyla rested her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"We have many enemies, sirs. The laird of Dunvegan wasnae a verra good man. There could be many that seek to hurt him," Shyla whispered.

"You knew the laird? Ye cannae be verra old. He fled when ye were just coming up," Tim replied.

"Howbeit I knew my father weel, sir!" Shyla snapped.

Both Kevin and Tim were taken aback. "Ye….are McKirnan's lass?" Kevin looked at Tim, "I didnae even know that Riordan had a daughter."

"My goodness, that cad McKirnan does breed some fine women," Tim whispered in astonishment.

"Of course ye didnae know! He ne'er spoke of me. I'm just a wee lass…not the lad he hoped I'd be. I was dispensable, like any other woman. Just like my mother," Shyla scowled.

"What do ye mean, lass? Everyone thought that Riordan took his wife and sons with him when he fled," Kevin asked cautiously.

"Nay, sir. He fled with my brothers. Mind ye the eldest, Roland, is only my half brother. Ryder and I are full-blooded siblings. But as I said, nay. He only took his sons. He left my mother and I to the whims of the savages who laid siege to our keep. My mother was murdered as I hid away in the verra same room."

Kevin and Tim were silent, before Tim looked at him and whispered, "Riordan's lass. Kevin, we cannae just leave them here. She seems full of nothing but contempt for her father, but it could all be an act. As soon as we leave, she could run with the news to him, and we'll never see Nicholas again. They have to come back with us to Bellefleur."

Kevin nodded, the looked at Shyla. "Alright, lass. We're not going to be hurting either of ye, but ye'll be coming back with us to our lands. We have a wagon for your injured partner, so do not fret o'er her."

"Take us back to your lands? For what purpose," Shyla asked.

"Your father…" Kevin stopped when she glared at him. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Riordan has taken one of our number. He seeks to ransom him back to us. Knowing the way McKirnan has worked in the past, however, what's to stop him from killing our friend once he receives the money? We'll offer a trade. Our knight for his daughter."

Then Shyla did something completely unexpected. She burst into laughter. Barely able to speak threw her fit of giggles, she replied, "Ye wish…to…" now laughing even harder, "Ye wish to ransom the daughter he deemed worthless to him? That's the most ridiculous and absurd notion I have ever heard!"

Kevin and Tim looked at each other, then to Blithe for an explanation. "Laird McKirnan ne'er valued his daughter, sirs. Her mother raised her entirely. In fact the man ne'er had much of anything to do with the girl. Seeking a ransom from her father is akin to seeking ransom from a shepard for a wolf. It cannae be done."

"We shall see, madam. For now, ye'll be coming back with us to our lands. It shall be a much easier journey if ye cooperate. Ye will be captives, but ye'll be treated weel," Tim offered.

Shyla stood and began to gather their things, "As weel as any prisoner could be treated I suppose."

**Chapter Four**

When they met back up with Alex and Brian, Shyla had calmed down considerably ...Alex, however, had not. He glowered at her as Kevin helped her onto the back of his horse.

"For now, Tim will be steering your horses. They seem tame enough to take direction from someone who's not riding them. Besides, Tim has real talent with horses," Kevin smiled at her. She nodded, but tensed up immediately when he swung up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And exactly what de ye think ye're doing?"

The other men laughed quietly and pulled their horses ahead to give Kevin some privacy with the little spitfire. "I'm watching ye. We cannae verra weel have ye running about. Who's to say that ye willnae try and flee?"

Shyla frowned, "Ye know I cannae leave Blithe alone. She's but a servant and of no value to ye or that coward McKirnan."

"On the contrary, lady. She is of great value to me. She's the only thing, aside from my arms that will keep ye with us. Weel, that and a pair of shackles, but I have a feeling that ye might not like that verra much," he grinned.

Shyla couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Ye'd be right, sir. I wouldnae like that verra much at all. Ye'd have better luck locking away the most ferocious of lions."

"Ye arenae threatening me are ye, lass?" Kevin laughed.

In the sweetest voice she could muster, she replied, "Oh, ne'er that, m'laird. I only promise to avenge any mistreatment ye may seek to bestow upon this poor, wee, helpless lass."

Kevin knew immediately what she was trying to say, "No one here, m'lady, will be trying to violate ye in any way. Your virtue will still be intact upon the end of this arrangement."

Shyla nodded, "Oh, aye, it will be. I have already promised myself that I would take my own life if dishonor threatened. If ye and your men derive pleasure from an empty corpse, then by all means, indulge yourselves. But ye willnae get the pleasure of hearing me beg for mercy."

Kevin was shocked to say the least, "Are ye aware that suicide is a mortal sin? Lass, I'll protect ye with my life. Dishonor doesnae threaten. Ye needn't fear any of us, least of all me."

"And what about the one I 'stabbed'?"

Kevin laughed heartily, "Alex? Tis merely his pride. And I think he likes ye. He wouldnae be so adamant about quarreling with ye if he didnae. Your courage is to be commended. Now, that's not to say that ye had to stab the man, but ye did pass the test and have earned his respect."

"Weel, he has a funny way of showing it. Do ye think he'll stop glaring at me 'ere we get to your lands?"

Kevin laughed again, "It's always a possibility."

There was a bit of a silence. "I've ne'er been further than the edge of the forest. I grew up in Dunvegan all my life. It's verra strange to be leaving it, but even stranger still to know that it has burned to the ground. Is your keep anything like my Dunvegan?" She had turned her head back to face him, sitting a little bit sideways in the saddle.

Kevin shook his head, "Nay. Bellefleur is much bigger and better protected than Dunvegan. My father, rest his soul, did all he could to make it a glorious keep. Some say it even resembles a castle."

"What kind of name is Bellefleur for a strong and well-protected keep?" Shyla laughed.

"Tis not as if I picked it out myself, ye know. My eldest brother, Jerald, has a daughter who named the place a few years back. Trust me when I say that we learned our lesson. Never ever leave the naming of a stronghold up to a 3 year old lassie. Now mind ye….it could have been much worse."

"Oh, aye. Ye could be spiriting me off to 'Fairy Land' or 'Pink Petal' or 'Princess Keep'," Shyla laughed. "I think I should like to meet the lass. Seems to me she knew exactly what she was doing."

"I think Madison would verra much like to meet ye. She'll be wanting some female company from someone closer to her own age," Kevin immediately regretted his words. Her glare was deadly, and it bore a hole straight between his eyes.

"My good knight," she started through gritted teeth, "How old do ye think I am?"

Kevin had been daft enough to make his first dumb statement. _'But I'm not so stupid as to fall into her trap. My mother taught me…if a woman ever asks you to guess her age, keep your mouth shut, lest she try to cut out your tongue.'_ Kevin stared at her and did his best to keep the trepidation from creeping into his eyes. From the look she was giving him, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm 20. Not 19, 18, 17, 16, or 12! I'm a grown woman. And I'll be demanding my respect, ye hear? Ye promised to treat us weel. I'll not have ye placing me at the children's table should ye see fit to invite me down to dine. And I'll not be doing the chores that nobody else will do, either. Ye can threaten me and leer at me with those piercing, all-too-serious green, beady eyes if ye feel the urge, but I'll not be pushed around like some bairn!"

Kevin had fought in many battles, seen countless dead, and had even had to kill a few men himself. But none of that seemed as difficult as holding in his laughter right at that moment. He knew that if he laughed, she'd only become more agitated, so he remained silent and nodded his agreement. It took several minutes for him to regain control enough to speak, and a few more minutes for what she had said to really sink in. "Beady? Ye think my eyes are beady?"

Shyla laughed softly, "Weel, mayhap that was the wrong word, and I didnae mean it. I see ye're the sensitive type. Howbeit, I did mean everything else I said."

Kevin nodded, "I'll not be sitting ye at the children's table. So ye're a 20 year old woman. Care to explain to me the reason ye wear pants?"

"Tis just another barrier for any rapist to have to fight through. Mayhap I'll get lucky and he'll just kill me or flee"

She had shocked him again. "What is it with ye and rape?"

"I doubt ye'd have a verra keen liking for it if ye heard the cries of your mother as she was brutally raped and murdered right over your own head," she snapped.

"What?" Kevin gaped.

She shook her head slowly, "I don't really wish to speak on it, actually, sir. I didnae mean to bring it up at all, and I ask for your forgiveness. But this is something that I cannae talk about."

Kevin nodded, "Of course, m'lady. Tis your choice. I'll let it go for now, but before I do, I'll say this again. Dishonor doesnae threaten. Ye are perfectly safe with us."

Bellefleur loomed before her like….a castle. That was the only word she could use to describe the place. Not only was it the most gigantic keep she had ever seen, but it was the most luxurious building she had ever laid her eyes on. Her steel blue eyes were wide, her mouth was open in a tiny "o", and her head was leaned back to get a better view at the towering rooftops of Bellefleur Keep. "I have never, in all my years, even dreamt of a place like this.." she whispered in awe.

Kevin smiled to himself, squeezing her a little bit tighter in response. Since the moment he had laid eyes on her, he had been fascinated. She was so petite, yet so resilient. So beautiful, yet strong. He had never known another woman like her and was beginning to hope that ransoming her to her father would be just as impossible as she had said. He wanted her to be around at least long enough for him to get to know her better.

**Chapter Five**

The men rode across the open draw bridge, which began to close shortly after the wagon carrying Blithe had been pulled into the courtyard. Kevin and Tim's older brother, Jerald, was in the courtyard waiting for them along with their mother Ann, Brian's mother Jacqueline, and Tim and Jerald's wives. "Welcome back. It is good to see that all of ye have returned safely," Jerald greeted, eyeing Shyla briefly. While his examination of her had been short and quick, the women took their time. It was obvious that they wanted her to know that they were checking her out. Shyla sat up straighter in the saddle and lifted her chin, looking straight ahead.

Kevin climb out of the saddle at the same time as the rest of the men. Tim nodded, "Hello Jerald. Mother."

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Ann asked loudly, gesturing to Shyla.

Kevin turned back to look at Shyla, blushing a bit as he reached back to get her from the horse.

"Forgot about me, did ye?" Shyla whispered as her feet touched the ground. Kevin squeezed her hand, and forced a smile for his mother. "Mother, this is Shyla McKirnan. We are..uh…"

"We're ransoming her to McKirnan in return for Sir Nicholas," Tim hurriedly answered.

Immediately the attitude of the women towards Shyla shifted from one of cold curiosity to warm and apologetic.

"Oh, ye poor child!" Jacqueline gasped as she stepped a little bit closer to Shyla.

"And exactly why are ye ransoming the poor girl to that swine?" Ann snapped at Tim.

Tim swallowed quickly, "Because….she is his daughter."

Ann and Jacqueline looked at each other, at Kevin and Tim, then at Shyla. Ann walked up to her and took her hands, "Child, if ye don't mind me asking. What did ye say to these fools when they said that they were intending to ransom ye to your father?"

Shyla looked nervously at Kevin, who she found to be looking at his feet before answering, "My lady…I told them that it would be useless. My father ne'er even wanted me. He had naught to do with me. Why would he pay a ransom to get me back? And if I'm right in my assumption that what he seeks is a ransom for your Nicholas, then it is an even more futile endeavor."

Both Ann and Jacqueline nodded their heads before glaring at the men. "Now, I didnae know Riordan McKirnan verra weel, but I did know his wife, Scarlett," Ann started, then looked at Shyla, "We grew up together, ye see. I was a wee bit older than your mother. I know for a fact that Riordan didnae value the girl. Scarlett was one of the most beautiful, smart, and sweet women in all the land and yet he still treated his horses with better care. He had no use for women other than for rutting with."

Jacqueline shook her head in disappointment than looked at Shyla, "What happened to your mother? Is it true that Riordan spirited her off with him?  
Shyla looked away, blinking several times before answering, "Nay, my lady. My mother and I were both left to die when my father fled. My mother managed to save my wee life, but the men who came, they…" She trailed off and looked at the ground.

Ann smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Shyla. "Why don't we get ye inside for a nice hot bath, some clean clothes, and a hearty meal?"

Shyla nodded then turned back to Kevin, "Blithe."

"We'll be bringing her in. Blithe is an elderly woman who was with Shyla, mother. She was wounded and we brought her in the wagon," Kevin admitted, fearful of his mother's rage when she learned how Blithe received her wound.

"Oh? Ye had the woman in the line of fire, did ye?" Jacqueline asked.

The men cleared their throats and looked in every direction except for the direction of the women.

"How did she receive the wound?" Ann snapped.

Tim looked at her and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Ye see mother, it's verra complicated."

"I'm not a simpleton and I'm sure that I'll be able to understand it if ye explain it to me," she snapped again.

"Weel, ye see mother, it's verra complicated…."  
"Ye said that already, and thus have lost your chance to explain. Shyla, can ye tell me what happened to your friend?"

Shyla eyed at the nervous men, a mischievous look finding its way into her eyes, "Yes, my lady. Blithe and I were riding back to Dunvegan from surveying the winter crops when we spotted the knights on a rise behind us. Not knowing who they were, naturally we fled. One of them, and the coward has still yet to step forward, launched an arrow at us and struck Blithe in her left side. I had quite a time pulling it out. It's a lucky thing that she hasnae taken a fever. Although, come to think of it, I'd have no way of knowing, because Sir Kevin wouldnae let me out of his arms or off of his horse."

The men instinctively stepped back. Ann and Jacqueline were both red with fury. Ainslee, Tim's wife, and Katherine, Jerald's, both had their hands over their mouths in shock.

Just as Ann was about to launch into a furious rant, Jerald stepped forward. "Mother, I'm sure that young Shyla must be verra tired from her journey and would like the bath ye offered. I'll speak with the men."

Jacqueline huffed, "Seems to me that they need a bit more than a speaking to."

"Aye," Ann, Ainslee, and Katherine agreed in unison.

Shyla suppressed her giggle. It was very interesting indeed to see Kevin so flustered, and obviously fearful of his mother. _'It's good to see that someone can knock him down a few pegs'_ she thought with a smile.

"Take Shyla to her bath. Katherine, do ye or Ainslee have some extra dresses from which or guest can choose from?" Jerald asked.

"Aye, Jerald. I have plenty, as does Ainslee. We'll go with them to tend to Shyla."

"Tim, I'll see ye before supper," Ainslee glared at her husband as she turned to follow the rest of the women into the keep.

Jerald turned back to the men, "Brian and Alexander, you two take Blithe in and put her in a room. Tell the women that she is ready to be tended as weel, and send for a doctor. Be sure to come right back when the task is done."

Brian and Alex nodded before rushing away to retrieve Blithe.

"Ye struck a woman, Howard?" Jerald asked slowly, holding on to his patience by a thread.

"How did ye know it was me?"

"Ye're the only archer of the bunch, are ye not?" Jerald yelled. "Ye know better. Did either of ye two dimwits issue the order to fire?" Jerald asked his younger brothers.

"Nay. But Jerald, ye have to understand. We had just reached Dunvegan, and they were our last tie to McKirnan. We had to slow them down somehow," Tim said, in as soothing of a voice he could muster under his elder brother's glare.

"And why didnae ye just go into Dunvegan village and ask a few questions?"

"The whole village was a'fire, brother. I have ne'er seen a blaze like that in all my life. Shyla and Blithe had been heading back that way, but turned to run to the forest when they saw the fire. We had to catch them for information, and we didnae know that they were women until we found them," Kevin replied.

Jerald looked all of them in silence for a few minutes before signing, "Verra weel. What's done is done. I hope the lady doesnae catch a fever. Was your mission successful? Does wee Shyla know anything of her father's whereabouts?"

Kevin shook his head, "Nay, brother. She hasnae even seen the man in 13 years. Ye got a wee taste of the disdain she has for the man, and its genuine. If she did know where the coward was hidden, I truly believe that she would tell us. If for nothing more than revenge."

Jerald looked at Tim for reassurance. "Aye, Jerald. He speaks the truth. I have been thinking, and Riordan will have to come out of hiding at some point. Dunvegan was his pride and joy although I cannae see the reason. When he finds out that it is nothing more than a pile of steaming rubble, surely he will fly into a murderous rage. It won't be long before he learns that we have Shyla. The girl may know some of his secrets, and even if she doesnae, he may think that she does. He probably thinks that she died with her mother, and will be eager to get her back, even if only to silence her."

Kevin felt the sudden need to protest. He didn't know if he could turn her over to her father if he was good man, but the idea of handing her to him just for him to hurt her made his blood run cold. Jerald recognized the look of longing in his younger brother's eyes and decided that they weren't going to be making any mistakes or taking any chances with her life. "I fear that mother and Aunt Jacqueline are right. He will not pay a ransom for her or trade her for Nicholas. And if he wants the girl, I see no reason why he should have her. She's a grown woman, not some child to be passed around from place to place. She'll stay here at Bellefleur until we can find some respectable family members to send her to."

Kevin relaxed and nodded, "I agree. Men like McKirnan aren't to be trusted. Shyla wouldnae be any kind of insurance. We are going to have to find him and take Nicholas back."

"Aye," Tim and Jerald agreed.

"Come then, lads. We'll talk more of this later. Have a bath, then we'll all take supper in the main dining hall."

"Really, this isn't necessary. Ye're too kind!" Shyla was practically begging. Ann, Jacqueline, Ainslee, and Katherine had just gotten done giving her the most luxurious bath she'd ever had, and now they were trying to give her one of their finest dresses.

"Weel, we cannae verra weel have our guest running around in rags, now can we? Hmmm, and what about that hair? Jacqueline, what do ye think?" Ann asked, clicking her tongue as she looked at Shyla.

"It is verra pretty hair. But ye know what, if we were to cut about 3 or so inches off of the end, it would look so much more….."

"Polished!" Ainslee exclaimed.

"Aye, that's the word. What do ye say, Shyla? Can we make ye all pretty?" Jacqueline asked hopefully. The woman was practically dancing with the prospect.

Shyla was preparing to say that she would be just fine with some clean clothes when Ann answered for her, "Of course she wouldnae mind! What girl doesnae like to have her hair done? This way ye'll be sure to make an entrance at supper!"

Jacqueline and Ann set about doing her hair, while Ainslee and Katherine fussed over which dress would best compliment her skin tone.

"She's got the smoothest skin I ever did see. Do ye think Kevin is smitten with her?" Katherine whispered.

"Aye. Ye didnae see the way he looked at her? And when they were riding in, didnae they just look so perfect together?" Ainslee beamed.

"Kevin has been so down. Ever since he took that vow of celibacy. He's a grown man, almost 30. He needs a woman in his life."

Ainslee scoffed, "He needs a wife in his life, that's what he needs. Someone with a sharp tongue who isnae afraid to speak her mind."

Katherine nodded, "And I believe she's sitting over there with our mother-in-law right now. But I'm a bit worried. I heard that Jerald received a letter last week. Seems that Gwendolyn of Gringworthlow will be coming to call on Thursday."

"That's in two days! She's coming to call? What for?" Ainslee asked.

"She's coming for Kevin's hand. Her family seeks a union with ours. They've fallen out of favor with the king. Ours is a family of knights. The only man in their clan is her father, Duggan," Katherine explained.

Ainslee looked ashamed, "And I was praying for a bit of something to liven up this place. I ne'er meant for something like this to happen. Gwendolyn will surely be able to feel the attraction between Kevin and Shyla, and she willnae like it one bit. She's probably willing to fight for Kevin. None of the others her father has tried to pawn her off to have accepted her. She must be getting desperate."

Katherine looked at her, "I hadnae thought of that. This shall be most interesting. We'll have to keep a close eye on this Gwendolyn."

**Chapter Six**

Jerald, Tim, Kevin, Brian, Alex, and Howard had taken their places at the dining table.

"Where's my wife?" Tim asked nervously. He knew he was in trouble with her, she'd been furious when she'd heard that one of them had shot an old woman. Tim was anxious to be done with the scolding he was sure to get.

"All of them are up to something," Brian pointed out. "Even my own mother. Ne'er trust a woman, no matter what her relation is to ye."

All of them laughed anxiously.

"Jerald, has there been any news since we've been away?" Kevin asked before taking a drink of mead.

Jerald thought for a moment. "Ah yes, Gwendolyn of Gringworthlow is coming to call for ye on the day after tomorrow."

"What!" Kevin nearly choked.

"Does she come alone?" Tim asked with his eyes closed in an effort to keep his temper down.

Jerald shook his head, "Nay, she comes with both of her parents."

Brian gasped, "Jerald, ye know that Duggan Fitzhamon has always hated the McKirnans".

"Aye."

Jerald wasn't getting it, so Brian went on, "And one of them is staying in this keep. She may be a female, but she's still a McKirnan. This is bound to be trouble."

"All I know is that towards the end of McKirnan's lordship, Fitzhamon was eager to get his estate. I know that he was one of the forces at Dunvegan the day Riordan escaped."

"Aye, it was the Fitzhamons, the MacEwens, and the Northumberlands who fought that day. A dirty crew, the lot of them, weel except for the MacEwens. We shall have to be watchful. Kevin, no one is pressuring ye, although it is high time that ye were married. This is your decision, and Gwendolyn Fitzhamon is a lovely girl," Jerald soothed.

Kevin just stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "A lovely girl? She's a Fitzhamon. Beneath that 'lovely' façade is a the soul of a weasel!"

Tim, Brian, Alex and Howard laughed while Jerald rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Like I said, tis your decision."

Someone on the stairs cleared their throat and the men looked up. Ann was coming down, followed closely by Jacqueline. "I see that ye could barely wait to begin without us," Ann scolded.

"Weel, it took ye a mighty long time, mother," Tim pointed out.

She glared him, "Are ye complaining?"

He swallowed quickly, "Nay."

"Thought so."

Jacqueline turned to her son, "And do ye have any concerns ye'd like to voice, lad?"

Brian picked up his glass of mead and shook his head.

There was a commotion at the top of the stairs, some whispering, and someone harshly said, "I'll not be going down to dinner in this! It's made of silk!"

"Satin! Now go on! Tis only dinner!"

"Exactly, tis only dinner. So why have ye clad me in such finery?"  
"Ye'll get down there right now or so help me……"

Jerald stood and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Nay," came Katherine and Ainslee's reply. "We'll be down in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

There was a bit more whispering, before Katherine rounded the corner beckoning for Ainslee. They were all the way down the stairs and almost to their seats before Katherine realized that Shyla wasn't with them. "Shyla, dear? Are ye alright?"

There was silence. Katherine took a step to head back up the stairs, but before she could, Shyla slowly came around the corner. All of the men were staring at her and all of the women were staring at the men, namely Kevin, waiting for his reaction. It was priceless. His mouth had actually dropped open.

Shyla slowly made her way down the stairs, all the while glaring at Katherine. They had decided on a deep blue satin gown with a tight corset. The gown fell all the way to the floor, hugging her hips before slightly flaring out, and a small train trailed behind her. The corset rested just at her waist, and pushed her ample breasts together. Her long golden brown hair had been trimmed, and it feel in loose curls to just past the middle of her back. It was mostly down except for intricate braid that held it back like a head band. A few long tendrils were escaping to frame her face. Her soft pink lips were turned down a bit at the corners, and her steel blue eyes had a darkness in them that clearly broadcasted her displeasure. All of the men rose to their feet as she made her way to the table and took her seat, which was coincidentally right next to Kevin.

"So glad ye could make it," Katherine greeted with a sugary sweet smile.

"Weel, I am a captive after all and didnae have much choice in the matter," Shyla replied just as sweetly.

Katherine scowled playfully.

Jerald covered his laugh with a cough before asking, "I hope that my mother and wife weren't too overbearing."

Shyla smiled at him, "Nay, sir. Just extremely bossy."

"Ye look verra bonnie, Lady McKirnan," little Madison piped in,

"Thank ye, lassie. Twas your mother's choice of dress. Is she this bossy with ye?"

Madison giggled.

Tim, Brian, Alex, and Howard laughed, earning a few glares from the women.

Kevin was still too shocked to speak. _'She's gorgeous. Nay, I don't think I shall like to see her running about in the wilderness dressed like that. Pants will do just fine. She's a curvy little thing. And those breasts….'_

"Kevin, could ye pass the peas?" Tim asked.

When he got no response he tried again, "Kevin. Kevin? Are ye with us, lad?"

"Hm? What? Oh, I'm sorry Tim, what was it ye needed?"

Shyla reached in front of them and passed the peas down to Tim, before turning to Kevin, "He was asking ye to pass the peas."

Kevin blushed and looked into his food.

Ann, eager to change the subject and take the attention off of her clearly besotted son, piped in, "So, Jerald. Are the Fitzhamon's still coming later in the week?"

Shyla dropped her fork and it clanked loudly against her plate. She apologized and reached out with a shaking hand to take a sip of mead. Kevin looked at her questioningly, but she looked away from him. Before she turned her head, he could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

"Aye, mother. They are. I told them that we were in the middle of a crisis, but they were eager to get here."

"No doubt," Ann nodded, glancing for a moment at Shyla.

Shyla ate silently as the rest of them talked, and not finishing her plate, set down her napkin. "If ye will all excuse me, I've had quite a long day and wish to seek a bed."

"But ye have not even finished your plate, child," Ann noticed.

"I'm not verra hungry. I really am verra tired."

Ann smiled, realizing that something was troubling the girl, something that she clearly didn't want to speak about. "Verra weel. Kevin, would ye mind walking her to her chamber? Ye look verra near to being finished with your meal."

Kevin nodded and stood up, stepping behind Shyla's chair ready to push it back in for her.

"Good sleep to ye all," Shyla said softly.

Kevin looked at his mother, catching the concerned expression on her face, and nodded gently to assure that he would get to the bottom of it.

**Chapter Seven**

Kevin walked beside Shyla and waited until they had rounded the corner at the top of the stares to begin speaking. "Ye do look verra bonnie in that dress, Shyla."

Shyla blushed but smiled at him, "Thank ye. I had thought it much too formal."

"Nay, tis perfect on ye. Brings out the blue in your eyes," he said nervously, then silently cursed himself.

"That's exactly what Katherine said," Shyla giggled.

Kevin smiled back, "Then I shall have to thank my sister-in-law. She has impeccable taste."

They had arrived at the door of the chamber that had been given to Shyla. "Weel, thank ye for walking me. I fear that I might have gotten lost if I'd had to find it again on my own," she laughed shyly.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Not a problem. Shyla, may I ask ye a question?"

She nodded.

"What was bothering ye at supper? Ye seemed a bit….off."

She looked away from him, "Twas nothing, Kevin. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was."

Kevin wasn't satisfied, "Ye only started to shake when my mother asked about the Fitzhamons. I know that your family hasnae had the best relations with them…"

Her humorless laughter cut him off. "The best of relations? I should say not, Kevin."

"What is the issue with them? Why cannae ye just let the past be the past? Ye're going to have to get along with each other somehow. Ye'll be living under the same roof, if only for a wee while."

"Tis a big keep, I'll find a way to stay clear of them," Shyla snapped.

Kevin sighed, "Can ye at least be civil? They are harmless."

As she reached out and turned the doorknob to her room, she looked back at him. "Harmless? My good sir, I was but 7 years old when I crouched in a hole in the floor while Duggan Fitzhamon and his men killed my aunt then raped and murdered my mother. Don't try to convince me that the Fitzhamons are harmless. Don't try to demand that I be civil towards them. I harbor no ill will towards them for the attempted capture of my father, but what he did to my mother is never to be forgiven. What he stole from me will never be forgotten. Good sleep to ye," she said quickly, her voice cracking towards the end.

Kevin stood outside her closed door for several moments before moving. _'Fitzhamon…raped and killed her mother. Fitzhamon?'_ He walked slowly back to the dining hall almost as if he were in a trance. When he got there all of the women had already gone.

"Took ye long enough, lad. Stealing kisses in the moonlight, were ye?" Tim joked.

When Kevin didn't even smile back, the rest of them became concerned.

"What's wrong, brother?" Jerald asked, moving to sit closer to Kevin.

Kevin looked at all of them before speaking. "We all know that the McKirnans and the Fitzhamons ne'er got along. In fact, it can even be said that Duggan Fitzhamon hated Riordan McKirnan. We also already knew that the Fitzhamons were fighting at Dunvegan the day that that coward McKirnan escaped."

They all nodded. "What does this have to do with your mood?" Alex asked softly.

"When we were riding back with Shyla and Blithe, Shyla told me that if she had felt that her virtue was threatened, she planned to take her own life. Tis why she wore pants, to further deter the efforts of any rapist. Naturally I was curious as to why she was so adamant about the subject. She told me that I would have been as weel if I'd had listened to my mother's rape and murder when I was but a wee lad."

Alex gasped, "No wonder she's such a tough thing."

Kevin nodded then continued, "I asked her when I walked her to her door just a short while ago what had troubled her at dinner. She tried to avoid my questions, but I finally forced an answer from her. Twas Duggan Fitzhamon and his men that performed the deed. Twas the Fitzhamon clan that killed her mother."

All of the men had been stunned into silence.

"Oh dear," Brian breathed. "This isnae good at all."

Jerald stood and began to pace. "And Fitzhamon seeks to join his family with ours? Tis no wonder he has lost favor with the king. I was verra young, but I remember father saying that Fitzhamon had gone into Edward's court full of boasts, but left it with a tarnished name."

"The dog probably went into the court gloating about having gotten a jab at McKirnan," Alex seethed.

"I don't like the idea of these people being here at all," Howard frowned.

"Do ye think the king knows about this?" Brian asked.

Jerald shook his head, "At the time, Edward the first was king. He probably knew of the pillaging and plundering, but not of this. Surely Fitzhamon would have hung for the crime. The new Edward probably has no idea, he just knows that Fitzhamon is not to be trusted."

Kevin who had been quiet throughout all of this suddenly stood. "We have to find a way to get Fitzhamon to admit to this. He's a knight for Christ's sake! However, he doesnae embody any of the morals and ethics of a king's warrior! I would ne'er marry into a family like that."

Jerald nodded, "Ye're right, lad. We'll have to get a confession." He thought for a moment. "If ye don't mind me asking, where do ye stand with Shyla?"

Kevin whipped around to look at him, "What do ye mean?"

"Ye know good and weel what I mean. Do ye like the girl? And don't bother lying to us."

Kevin looked at all of them. "Tis clear, I should think. I willnae even begin to think about that, however, until we have Sir Nicholas back."

"Ye would marry her?" Brian asked.

"That I do not yet know. Howbeit, I would like to at least get to know the lass," Kevin sighed.

"Then we shall guard her closely for the short while that the Fitzhamons are here. If we havenae gotten a confession from him in a fortnight, then we will dismiss them and ask for a royal investigation into the matter," Jerald concluded.

All of them agreed and bade each other good night.

Sir Nicholas Carter sat with his back tucked into the corner. He could barely see in the darkened room, and he was chilled to the bone. He rubbed his sore wrists. McKirnan had kept him in shackles for the entire journey, only releasing him at night. His feet were now chained to the bed post. He could hear Riordan McKirnan talking quietly to his sons.

"Roland, how far away are we from Dunvegan? We are in the town of Welsyshire, are we not? " the aging man asked his eldest son.

"Aye, father. At least another 3 day ride, and I havenae heard from Dylan, the man we sent to survey the place."

Riordan cursed, "What's happened to him? We sent him damn near a fortnight ago!"

Just then, Ryder, McKirnan's second son, clamored though the door carrying a tray of food. "Joseph, the innkeeper, says that the kitchen is closed for the night, so this is all we'll get tonight."

Riordan walked over to examine the tray, "Why have ye brought 4 of everything? Tis only 3 of us."

"This is for Nicholas."

Roland laughed harshly, "For the captive? Ye wish to feed him?"

Ryder clenched his jaw, "We have to feed him. He has to be alive when we ransom him back to the Richardson clan. They willnae be wanting to pay for a corpse."

Riordan nodded, "Good thinking there, lad. Although, I would have let the yellow-haired bastard starve." He laughed and flung some dirt at Nick. "If he really gets hungry, he'll eat this dirt. Tis good enough for one of his kind."

"They're going to come for me!" Nick yelled.

Roland stalked over to him and kicked him sharply in the gut. "Who? Those Richardsons? Ha! They're so busy rolling around in all of their money, they willnae have the time to come get ye. I'd be willing to bet that they havenae even noticed that ye have gone missing. Just that they're not missing as much food and mead as they would have been had ye been there," he laughed nastily and spit in Nick's face, before rejoining his father to eat.

Ryder brought some food and water over to Nicholas, "I'm sorry about this, Sir Nicholas. Tis a common thing to ransom a person. We don't have to mistreat ye, though. Pray that your people do pay the ransom soon."

Nick shook his head, "They willnae be paying a ransom. They'll be coming to get me and to avenge this abomination. Trust me in this, Ryder. I know that ye're not like them. I'll be telling the Bellefleur knights just that when they get here. They're good men and will be sparing your life if I tell them to."

Ryder smiled at him and said before standing up, "Don't be worrying about me."

**Chapter Eight**

"Do ye think it'd even be worth the effort to send a ransom note to your father?" Kevin asked Shyla, as she wiped the light sheen of sweat from Blithe's forehead.

"If ye wish to make the man laugh, then by all means, go right ahead. But don't be surprised when ye get the same letter back, coated in a layer of his spit," Shyla stated nonchalantly.

Kevin stared at her for a few moments. _'Surely she is not so flippant about this. Her own father doesnae want her'. _He cleared his throat. "Weel, I think it is worth the effort," he stopped when he saw the annoyed look that crossed her face. "Not to ransom ye of course, but to let him know that we have ye. He might become worried that ye're telling us some of his secrets."

Shyla laughed humorlessly before walking up and poking one dainty finger into his chest, "I'll not be given ye any secrets. Mainly because I don't know any. Even if I did, he's my father. I may loath the man, but I'll not betray my own blood…even though he betrayed me."

Kevin caught her tiny hand before she had a chance to pull away. He looked at her face for a moment. He could tell that she was hurt and confused, but mostly angry. Not having been around her for very long, he couldn't say whether she was mad at him or not, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was mad at herself for feeling so hurt. "Ye know, lass, tis not like someone is going to slap ye on the wrist for feeling as ye do. I don't think I would have the same level as composure as ye do if the roles were reversed. In fact, I'd be willing to wager that I'd wake every day in a murderous rage."

She lifted her chin, "And who's to say that I don't?"

Kevin smiled softly and dropped his voice an octave, lowering his head closer to hers, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

She knew that she should have, but she couldn't drag her eyes from his. _'Tis as if he holds some spell o'er me. He is a rather handsome man…nay, he's beautiful. Let him send his letter to my father, the sooner I leave this place the better.'_

He had wrapped her hair around his fingers, and was toying with it. Although she was an innocent, she knew an attempt at seduction when she saw one. And although his advances should have frightened her, she felt oddly comfortable. In fact, she wanted him. And that frightened her. She was a McKirnan, from a family outlawed by the king. He could never consider her for a wife. She had no money, no lands, no dower, nothing to offer him but a soiled name and herself. _'Aye, tis best if I leave this place verra soon. I don't want to catch any sort of feelings for him.'_ What worried her, though, was that she feared it was already too late.

He slowly began to lower his head to hers, and she felt herself tense in anxious anticipation for his kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, Blithe moaned. Shyla jerked away from him as if he was on fire. _'I am,'_ he thought as he rubbed the back of his neck and breathed deeply in an effort to reign in his self control.

"Don't ye dare even think about moving, Blithe," Shyla said in a shaking voice.

"I wasnae. Hell, I couldnae. What's happened?" Blithe slurred. Shyla placed her hand on the old woman's forehead, and gasped in alarm. She was blazing.

"Blithe, don't ye remember? Ye took an arrow 'ere we got to the wood line. I pulled it out and then the men we were running from brought us to this keep."

Blithe looked confused, "Weel, lass, I cannae recall the things ye say, but they must be true. Send Clifton in, I wish to see him." Luckily she passed out again before Shyla had to explain once more that Clifton wouldn't be able to come to her. She tucked the blanket tighter around Blithe's shoulders and stood. "She's delirious. That's the fourth time she's asked for me send Clifton," she rubbed the top of her nose, and walked to window.

Kevin slowly walked up behind her and gently reached out to hold her hips, "I'm verra sorry, Shyla."

She sighed, but her gaze remained away from him, "Tis not your fault, Kevin. I should like to know who set fire to our village. Tis them who shall be sorry."

Kevin nodded and placed his chin on top of her head, "Why will ye not look at me?"

"Because, I…."

"Ye're scared of me, is that it lass?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "Nay. I know what I am, and I know what ye are. I know what would be between us, and I know that it would be a joy. But when it's over I know that it will hurt. I don't wish to fall into that trap."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "I set no trap."

"Aye, mayhap not purposely…." she stopped when she saw a slowly moving wagon in the distance. "Those aren't my people. Riordan McKirnan would be riding most fiercely with his sword drawn. Whoever that is has the luxury of time."

Kevin squinted, "Aye, ye're right lass. Tis our guests."

Shyla nodded, "So I thought".

He smiled apologetically before turning to leave.

Kevin, Jerald, and Tim stood in the courtyard with their mother as the covered wagon that carried the Fitzhamons pulled in. Kevin rolled his eyes as the wagon came to a stop and the driver hopped down quickly to help the ladies from the back. They saw one, then two black stocking-clad legs come out, and a rather dainty foot landed softly onto the dirt, then the bottom of a deep green dress touched the ground. Ginny Fitzhamon scowled at the driver, her deep brown eyes narrowed to thin slits. Her curly grey hair was piled onto the top of her head and a few frizzy strands were sticking out at her temples. Her wide hips and large breasts made her appear bigger than she was, and the puffy material of the dress didn't help one bit. She moved aside to allow her husband room to step down from the back of the cart. Duggan Fitzhamon was a rather large man with a belly that overlapped his belt, and wide stocky legs that bowed out and away from each other. His green and black jacket pulled tightly across his midsection and his feet seemed to be swelling out of his olive green slippers. He shooed the driver away and reached up to help his daughter.

Gwendolyn Fitzhamon reached out with one thick, long-fingered hand to take her father's and eased carefully down from the wagon. She walked around to the front and smiled at the Richardsons, a show of large, well-arranged, but extremely discolored teeth.

"Lord Richardson! How wonderful to see ye. I hope that we aren't causing too much of a problem for ye with our wee visit," Duggan smiled, walking, or rather waddling, over to the men.

"Not at all, Lord Fitzhamon," Jerald forced a smile.

"May I present the Lady of Gringworthlow, Ginny, and my lovely daughter, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn stepped forward then and lifted her hand for Kevin to kiss. As he lifted it to his lips all he could see was the dirt under her nails. "Charmed," he said through teeth gritted with disgust and anger.

"Perhaps a bath then," Ann said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps we should go inside then," she recovered.

"Aye," Duggan nodded. "We have much to talk about."

Jerald and Duggan walked ahead with Ginny and Ann behind them. Kevin and Gwendolyn were just ahead of Tim, and Kevin took the time to examine her more closely.

She had long, but incredibly thin brown hair, with a few grey strands already mixed in. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, and her skin was very dry. Where it was free of blemishes it was peeling horribly. Luckily it was mostly covered in bumps of all sizes. She had a long neck, and broad shoulders. Her corset was pulled tightly so that the skin where her breasts would have been was pushed together in a way that Kevin concluded must have been very painful. She was tall for a woman, nearly as tall as he was, and she had a wild smell to her. It wasn't overbearing, but once he caught a whiff of it, it seemed to be stuck in his nostrils. Why she had chosen to wear green, he would never know. _'Now I know why Katherine and Ainslee spend so much time looking for dresses that are flattering next to their skin.'_

"We shall be having supper shortly," Ann announced. "If ye'd like to take a wee bit of time to freshen up from your journey, I can show ye to your chambers."

Both Ginny and Gwendolyn accepted her offer, and Duggan followed his wife.

After they were out of ear shot, Kevin turned angrily to Jerald, "Lovely! Ye she was a lovely lass. That creature is a far from it."

Jerald could barely hold in his laughter, "Are ye calling me a liar, lad?"

Tim burst into laughter, "If they wanted ye to know what she looked like, all they needed to do was send her father and a horse. She's got her father's build and the horse's teeth!"

Jerald and Tim were practically falling on each other they were laughing so hard. Kevin, however, could find the humor in none of it. "Why is it that the women who were promised to ye were such beautiful creatures, and I'm stuck entertaining Beowulf's Grendel?"

This only caused them to laugh harder. "Grendel? Kevin that's brilliant. I couldnae have come up with a better description myself," Jerald chuckled.

"Weel, ye'd best keep that kind of talk to yourself," Ann snapped from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother," they all said in unison, Tim and Jerald struggling to stand up.

"Aye, that I am, lads. Ye make jest of our honored guest."

Kevin scoffed, "Guest, perhaps. Honored, definitely not."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Go now, we'll be having dinner soon."

**Chapter Nine**

Gwendolyn, after rinsing her face and hands, decided to take a walk around the keep before going down to dinner with her family. She found herself admiring the paintings and furnishings of the place and imagined herself as one of its ladies. _'I'll have the most handsome man at court on my arm, all the other poor lasses will be so verra jealous. He's one of those Normans, so surely we'll take holiday trips to France. I'll get to flaunt him in the French court as weel. And to think, I was beginning to worry when none of the other men would have me. Twas just fate waiting to send me here.'_ She smiled and continued down the hall. A door at the end of it was slightly open and she ran over quietly to have a peak inside.

_'That's odd. Why would they give an old servant woman such a fine room to be ill in. Why, my room isnae anywhere near this large….or this nice!' _Just then, she saw a young women lift the old woman's head and coax her to drink from a goblet. She stepped into the room and cleared her throat. "Is she ill?"

Shyla looked up at the woman who had eased so quietly into the room. _'What a silly question,' _she thought angrily. "Aye. She is."

Gwendolyn nodded, "I'm Gwendolyn of…"

"Of Gringworthlow. I know it. I'm verra busy," Shyla snapped.

Gwendolyn looked at her for a moment before huffing, "That's no way for a servant to speak to a noble, such as myself! I shall tell your master if ye don't apologize at once."

Shyla rolled her eyes and stood to her full 5 feet and 2 inches. "And what makes ye think that I'm a servant?"  
"Ye're tending one, are ye not?" Gwendolyn snapped. She decided that she didn't like this girl. She was far to pretty, and not at all concerned with being respectful towards her.

Shyla shook her head. _'Kevin asked me to civil, and he and his family have been verra hospitable.' _She continued to work silently, folding clothes and checking Blithe's forehead.

Gwendolyn took a breath to speak, when her mother's voice rang out. "Tis time for dinner, Dearling. Come now, we don't wish to be late." She glared once more at Shyla before turning on her heal and slamming the door behind her.

"Bitch," Shyla muttered under her breath.

Gwendolyn had managed to place herself directly to Kevin's right and would every now and then find some way or other to touch him. He was proud of himself, for he had only flinched away from her touch three times. He had purposely made sure that a seat remained empty to his left in case Shyla found the time or the peace of mind to take dinner with them. Everyone else knew that she was tending Blithe and would be late if she came at all.

"Lovely weather ye have in these parts," Ginny smiled at Kevin.

"Aye, tis not yet winter. The cold squalls and blizzards will come soon," he replied, forcing a smile of his own. Jerald smiled reassuringly at him, and Tim just grinned evilly. Alex, Howard, and Brian covered their mouths or coughed.

"Bellefleur tis a strange name for a stronghold," Duggan smacked though his food. "Whatever made ye give the place such a feminine name?"

"Twas our father's favorite horse," Tim lied.

Kevin, Jerald, and the rest of the men nearly choked on their food.

A regretful look instantly took over Duggan's face, "Ah, forgive me lads. I meant no insult to your father."

Jerald waved his hand dismissingly, as if to pardon any insult. Ann, Jacqueline, Katherine, and Ainslee frowned, while Madison huffed. Jerald put his hand on top of his daughter's and winked. She caught on quickly and smiled mischievously.

"Is Lady Shyla going to be dining with us tonight? She looks bonnie in the dresses. I want to look just like her when grow up," the 8 year old beamed.

Ann smiled at her, "Now, Madison, I don't know. She's still tending Lady Blithe."

Gwendolyn looked up, "Who is this Lady Shyla?"

Madison smiled brightly, "The most beautiful woman in the world, well aside from my mother. She's a wee bit younger than mother, though."

Just then, Shyla rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and made her way down. Katherine had laid out a deep red and gold dress for her. It had a gold corset, with gold and red tassels that hung from the sleeves. Her long light brown hair was swept away from her face in a braid that wrapped into a bun at the base of her neck. There were thin pieces of gold thread that had been braided into it, and a pair of gold and ruby earrings sparkled in her ears. Kevin and the rest of the men stood to welcome her, Duggan following suit. Gwendolyn scowled and gripped her goblet until her knuckles went white, causing her mother to look at her questioningly.

Kevin pulled her seat out for her, and she smiled at him politely. He smiled back and took his seat. Clearing his throat, he introduced her, "May I present Lady Shyla of Dunvegan."

Duggan sputtered on the mead he had been guzzling. "Shyla…McKirnan?"

Shyla met his gaze, "Aye."

Fitzhamon looked at Kevin, then at Jerald, "Ye let a McKirnan into your keep unguarded?"

"She's no prisoner. And she's completely innocent of any wrongdoing. Why should she be guarded? She is just as much a guest in our home as ye are," Jerald drawled patiently.

Duggan shook his head and pointed his fork at her, "Tis a lie. She's got the blood of a liar and a cheat running through her veins. And not mention the whore's blood her mother passed down to her!"

Kevin stirred restlessly and was prepared to leap across the table, dagger in hand, but Jerald stood before he got the chance.

"Sir, it is one thing to speak ill of a known criminal, but I willnae tolerate slander against the innocent dead!"

Duggan was prepared to argue, but his wife spoke up before he could, "Forgive us, Lord Richardson. It appears that old rivalries still hold my husband in their evil grips. He merely vents his frustration with Lord McKirnan's reluctance to surrender his allegiance to the king. I'm quite sure that Lady Shyla will be able to find it in her heart to forgive the misgivings of an agitated old man." She turned an apologetic glance at Shyla before smiling sweetly at a heavily breathing Kevin.

Jerald slowly took his seat. "We shall have no more talk of Riordan McKirnan this night. Shyla is a guest in our home, and is entitled to the respect of everyone under this roof. Is that understood?"

Duggan was reluctant to agree, not accustomed to taking orders from a lord so much younger than himself, but nodded when he remembered that this young lord was in favor with the king. "Verra weel."

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Ann asked, "So Gwendolyn. Why don't ye tell us a wee bit about yourself?"

Gwendolyn smiled, "Of course, m'lady. Weel, I'm 27 years old, which I know is quite far beyond the typical marrying age, but I wish to take my time in finding a husband. I seek a truly fruitful match, for the both of us of course. I'm fond of sewing, and I love to travel. I'd love to see France one day. To see the court of Philip the VI, I have heard that it's the most extravagant court in all of Europe."

Kevin knew exactly what she was getting at. She wanted to flounce from court to court on his arm. She wanted him for his purse, his alliances, and his body. _'And she'll get none of it,'_ he smiled to himself.

"Tis true. While Edward's court is quite sophisticated, Philip's is like a year round carvnivale," Katherine agreed.

"And why don't ye tell a wee bit about yourself, Lady Shyla," Ginny asked loudly, throwing an all too sweet smile in Shyla's direction.

Shyla smiled back, "Weel, I just turned 20, so I'm not yet beyond the marrying age. However, since my family name is of no better use than to be spit on, I'll not be looking for a match, fruitful or otherwise. I love to ride…horses that is….and I have come to discover that I rather like traveling. I should hope one day to visit the man who killed my…"

"Alright, verra weel. Look, here's dessert!" Kevin exclaimed suddenly, cutting Shyla off. She scowled at him, but ceased when he took her hand under the table and squeezed. He then proceeded to give her a very odd look, but one she understood.

Kevin looked up at Duggan and noticed that the man was sweating rather profusely. One glance at Jerald, Tim, and the others told him that they had all noticed as well. Both Ginny and Gwendolyn remained quiet for the remainder of dinner, and would look at Duggan for some kind of reassurance. It was interesting to note that he could not give it. _'Probably because the brute doesnae understand that Shyla was a witness to his crime. We'd best keep a close eye on him,'_ Kevin thought morosely.

**Chapter Ten**

After all of the apple tarts were gone, the Fitzhamons excused themselves to bed. Jerald stood and told the entire clan to follow him to his study.

"Even me, papa?" Madison asked as she tugged his robes.

"Aye, my wee kitten, even ye," he said with a laugh as he picked her up.

Once they were all seated in the study, Ann, too overcome by curiosity, asked, "What's all this about, Jerald? I fear that it must have something to do with our guests." She looked warily at Shyla, "All of them."

Jerald nodded. "It is, mother. Shyla, as Lord of this keep, I am entitled to certain information. That having been said, I don't wish for ye to be angry with me when I tell ye what I must."

Shyla looked at him, then immediately understood. Looking angrily at Kevin, she hissed, "Ye told them?"

He nodded solemnly and took her hand, "Twas for the best. They'll be living under the same roof with us and I think it's necessary for my brother to know what sort of barbarians we're dealing with."

Ann leaned forward. "What are ye talking about, boy?"

Shyla looked at him, her eyes wide and a bit misty before she blinked the moisture away, "Ye believed me?"

"Aye," Kevin nodded.

"Thank ye. That means quite a bit. Tis not verra often that the word of a McKirnan is valued at all," she smiled genuinely.

"Again, I ask. What are ye talking about?" Ann was quickly becoming exasperated.

Jerald cleared his throat, "I have to tell them, Shyla."

She nodded and leaned back in her chair. Kevin, who had not let go of her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mother, Aunt Jacqueline, Maddy, and the rest…it has come to my attention that we have a rapist and a murderer in our midst."

He stopped to allow for the gasps he knew would come. "A murderer?" Ann choked out.

"What's a rapist?" Madison asked innocently, looking at her mother.

Katherine was carefully weighing her words when Shyla answered for her, "A rapist, wee Maddy, is a man, and I use the term lightly, who would take advantage of a woman. He would use her body against her will, and oft times he hurts her verra badly. The rapist that is here in this place is the verra worst kind. Not only did he do the deed of rape, he also committed the sin of murder. But don't fear, wee one. Neither your father, nor any of your uncles is going to let him put one finger on ye."

Katherine mouthed her thanks and everyone turned their attention back to Jerald.

"Twas Duggan Fitzhamon's men who killed Claire McKirnan, and raped and murdered Scarlett McKirnan…at his orders."

"What?" Jacqueline squeaked.

"How do ye know that for sure?" Ann questioned softly, a look of complete and utter dismay on her face.

"There was a witness…and she sits at this verra table," Tim replied.

Ann, Jacqueline, Katherine, Ainslee, and Madison all turned to look at Shyla. "Ye were there when your mother was…."

"Aye," Shyla replied, her head lowered. Kevin wrapped one strong arm around her shoulders as comfort.

Ann stood and began to slowly pace. "That foul man….that murderer…is in this keep…and he seeks to see his daughter wed to my son…Is this the way of it?" she asked as she looked at her sons.

They all nodded. "I see."

"We cannae just let him get away. I like Lady Shyla, and he hurt her. We have to do something. We're going to do something, aren't we, papa?" Madison asked, scared and confused tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Of course we are, kitten. But we're going to need everyone to help out in some way. I fear that the hardest task has fallen upon your shoulders, Shyla. Ye mustn't react to any of the things they say or do to ye with insinuations or references to what happened. I'm sure that he is already beginning to wonder if ye know. That could not only put ye in great danger, but it would ruin our plan. We have given ourselves a fortnight to coax the truth out of his own lips. If we fail, we'll dismiss them, and ask for a royal investigation. It shall be our word against his. We have the king's favor, he does not. Also we have King Philip's favor. Scarlett had many French relatives, so we'll have the backings of two courts."

Shyla looked up. "Ye mean to make him pay for his crimes?"

Jerald nodded, "Aye."

Unable to help herself and with nowhere to run, Shyla burst into tears. "Thank ye. Thank ye. Praise be to the holy." Kevin held her to him, lightly stroking her back as she sobbed.

When she had quieted a bit, Jerald continued. "Everyone will need to be verra careful. None of ye, even the fully grown men, are to be alone with any of the Fitzhamons. Have your ears always open. Listen closely to everything they say. I shall place a man to watch them. We'll learn Lord Fitzhamon's weaker points, and use that information against him to gain the knowledge we'll need for a condemnation."

Everyone agreed. "What should I do, papa?" Madison asked.

"Keep your ears open, wee one. If ye notice anything out of the ordinary, even if ye're not sure, ye must come to one of us at once. Do ye understand me, darling?" Jerald instructed.

She nodded quickly. "Weel, then, I already have something to tell."

Jerald laughed, "There's my little 'watch kitten'. What news?"

Madison giggled, "Weel, I know ye told me to leave Lady Shyla alone, but I really wanted her to come and eat with us tonight. So I went up to Lady Blithe's room to find her." She cowered a bit at her mother's authoritative glare.

"Go one," Jerald smiled.

"Weel, when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Lady Gwendolyn looking around at all of the paintings and she had kind of a….far away look on her face. Then she ran over to Lady Blithe's door and watched for a few minutes. Then she went in and called Lady Shyla a servant. She was verra rude and mean…and…weel…not verra nice at all."

"Is this true?" Kevin asked Shyla.

She nodded gently. "Aye. Twas quite an encounter. She was particularly upset that I wouldnae answer her inane questions."

Madison began to giggle again, "She asked Lady Shyla if Lady Blithe was ill. I would have thought that it was quite obvious."

Everyone laughed softly.

Jerald was the first to sober up. "So now that everyone knows, surely we'll be able to trap him into a confession. Why don't ye all go get a good night's sleep. We'll begin in the morning."

"I don't like that McKirnan lass," Ginny huffed as she plopped down onto the bed.

Duggan scowled with his hands on his hips. "I thought that we had wiped out all of the McKirnans who remained at Dunvegan!"

"How do ye think she escaped your wrath?" Ginny asked softly.

He shrugged angrily, "I haven't the slightest idea!"

Ginny stood and walked to the window, "Do ye think she knows?"

"Knows what, woman?" he snapped.

Ginny whirled around to look at him, "That ye have the blood of her mother on your hands?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Twas not I who slit her throat. Nor was it I who sated my passions with her body whilst she screamed and begged for more like the whore she was. My hands are clean."

Ginny walked up to him and whispered harshly, "Not in the eyes of the king….and certainly not the eyes of G-d!"

He reached back and slapped her so that she landed on the floor near the door. "The king will ne'er find out. And I shall repent 'ere the last of my breath leaves me. Though it seems a shame to have to repent for the killing of a common whore."

Dragging herself to the wall and standing up, Ginny spat, "Scarlett McKirnan was no whore. She was a good Christian woman."

"She was a good breeder tis all. At least she gave him a son. I'm still trying to rid myself of that burden ye call daughter. If this fool willnae have her, what are we to do? I'll tell ye what I'm going to do. I'll sell the both of ye. Ye may be old, but ye're still a good turn in the bed. Surely some fool who doesnae give a damn will buy ye for a few shillings," he laughed before taking a swig of the strong mead that sat on the table next to the bed.

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day, Shyla was sitting with Blithe when Madison knocked on the open door.

"Weel, good morning to ye, wee Maddy. What brings ye?" Shyla smiled.

Madison walked further into the room and sat in one of the chairs by the bed. "I just wanted to see ye, tis all. Did ye break your fast this morn?" she asked.

"Nay, not yet, Maddy. I hadnae really thought about it."

Madison smiled, "Weel, now that ye have thought about it, do ye want to break your fast this morn?"

Shyla laughed, "Aren't ye enthusiastic. I cannae help but wonder as to why ye're so eager for me to dine with everyone. I could eat up here with Blithe."

Madison frowned, "Ye could, but that wouldnae be verra fun."

"Fun for who?"

Madison looked thoughtful, "Weel, for me….and my Uncle Kevin of course."

Shyla became a bit more serious, "And why would that be fun for your Uncle Kevin?"

"I think he's quite taken with ye. His eyes always get all big and round when he sees ye. And he stares at ye. And…I ne'er knew him to do it before, but he blushes a lot around ye. If for nothing more than to entertain me, will ye come down to dine with the rest of us?" Madison was using her best puppy dog face.

Shyla blushed furiously and clicked her tongue, "I wonder what your Uncle Kevin would say of he knew ye were going around telling his secrets like that."

"Please….."

"Now, Madison…"  
"Please…."

"Oh, for crying out loud, child, just go! Ye know ye want to, if for nothing more than to see that confused and angry look on Gwendolyn's face. Now go and leave me in peace," Blithe scolded with a laugh.

Shyla playfully scowled, "I thought ye were asleep."

"Aye, I was…" Blithe rolled her eyes.

Madison giggled softly, "We're sorry we disturbed your slumber, Lady Blithe."

Blithe winked at Shyla, and looked wide-eyed at Madison, "Have I been asleep that long? I'm a Lady now?"

Madison giggled again. "Anybody who raised Lady Shyla had to be Lady herself."

Blithe looked solemnly at Shyla, "Aye, and that she was….why don't ye two head on down to dinner. Josephina has been taking verra good care of me."

Shyla was still reluctant to leave, "Are ye sure?"

Blithe rolled her eyes again and nodded, shooing the laughing girls away with her hands.

At breakfast, Shyla was once again seated next to Kevin. She took the time to try to notice what Madison had told her about. _'Ah! He does blush when he looks at me. Tis such a pretty color on him, too.'_ She looked up to see Madison give her a knowing a look and an awkward blink of both eyes. Shyla quickly realized that the girl had been trying to wink and burst into laughter.

Everyone at the table looked up. "What's so funny, Shyla?" Kevin asked, checking his face to make sure she hadn't been laughing at him for having food around his mouth or on his chin.

Once she sobered, "Oh, weel, it's just that wee Maddy is so verra cute." She winked at Madison, who "winked" back. Once Kevin, Jerald, and Katherine saw this, they too burst into laughter.

Gwendolyn scoffed and said to her mother in a voice that wasn't nearly as quiet as she thought it was, "Not a verra talented lassie, is she?"

The entire table fell silent. Shyla looked angrily at Gwendolyn, then up at Madison, whose bottom lip was quivering.

"And speaking of talents, Gwendolyn, what are yours?" Shyla asked sharply.

Gwendolyn glared at her, "I was only commenting on the fact that the poor lassie cannae wink."

"And I was merely asking ye a question, which ye didnae answer. So I'll pose it again. What are your talents?" Shyla replied coolly.

Ginny looked nervously back forth between her daughter and her husband. Duggan set his goblet down loudly, and glared at Shyla, "Tis an odd question to ask."

Shyla cocked her head to the side, "Really? I'm sorry. I didnae realize that it would be odd to ask someone what their talents were. In fact, I should think that your daughter would jump at the chance to make her talents known. After all, I don't think that Sir Kevin wants a wife who has no specialties."

Duggan grumbled, "Tis an odd question."

Ann piped in, realizing that the Fitzhamons were dodging the question. "Weel, tis not so odd. Before I wed my Jerald, when I was first meeting his family, they asked me the verra same question," she lied.

Gwendolyn cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her chair, "Weel, I….I'm a decent seamstress."

Shyla clapped her hands together, "Oh I absolutely adore sewing. Mayhap we can get together and do it together at some time?"

Kevin, Jerald, and Tim chuckled softly, while Brian, Alex, and Howard coughed into their kerchiefs.

Gwendolyn smiled nervously, "Weel, ye see. I didnae bring my needlework with me. Perhaps, the next time ye visit Bellefleur."

Kevin laughter immediately faltered. _'What makes her think that she'll be here the next time Shyla visits….and who's to say that it willnae be Grendel visiting Shyla?,'_ he thought angrily to himself.

Duggan sat his fork down and placed his arms on the table, "So, Lady McKirnan. What are your talents? Aside from the obvious, of course."

Shyla shook her head, "Weel, I cannae say for sure what talents ye could be referring to…."

"The ones every whore is gifted with," he spat.

Kevin tensed, but Shyla placed her hand on his beneath the table.

She shook her head, "It would be a fine trick for me to learn these talents seeing as how an innocent couldnae inherently know the tricks of the trade, m'laird. But as far as the talents that I do possess, I can sew. I love to cook, and am rather good at it. But I don't verra much fancy the things that most think a woman ought to want to do. I like to ride and wield a blade. Mind ye, I can do all the things a woman should be able to do, but I don't really consider them to be talents. A talent is more something that ye enjoy doing. I cannae really say that I enjoy doing laundry."

Everyone, except for the Fitzhamons, laughed.

"Ye like to wield the sword, do ye? I'm shaking in my boots just thinking about doing battle with ye," Duggan taunted.

Shyla smiled humorlessly and raised her goblet in his direction.

Jerald decided that now would be a good time to initiate their plan. "Ye would fight a woman?" he asked softly.

Duggan looked up quickly, "Weel, aye, if she was weel-equipped."

"And if she wasnae?" Jerald gaze sharpened.

Duggan looked at him, "What?"

"Would ye strike an unarmed woman? One who couldnae defend herself?"

Ginny looked into her food and Duggan glared at her. "It depends on the situation. If given a good reason to hit a woman, I might. Not a Lady of course," he smiled appeasingly at Ann and Jacqueline. "But I don't see the fault in striking a commoner or a whore."

"So ye have ne'er struck a Lady?" Ann asked, her glare boring into the top of his wife's head.

Duggan laughed nervously, "….n..nay."

"Good," Jerald smiled. "I should hope not. Tis a most despicable thing indeed."

Ginny looked up nervously, "I'm feeling a bit ill, I think I'll head back to our room now."

Duggan slammed his goblet down onto the table, "Nay, wench, ye willnae! Ye'll sit here with the rest of us finish the morning meal!" He was worried that her quick departure would draw more attention to them.

She sat back down quickly, her eyes still downcast.

"A fool with a few shillings. That's all I need," he mumbled to her, squeezing her hand until a sickening crack could be heard around the table.

"What was that?" Madison asked.  
When he kicked her leg, Ginny painstakingly forced a smile, "Twas my ankle. It pops from time to time."

Ann looked at her, "If ye're not feeling verra weel, ye probably should go back to your rooms. In fact, Katherine, Ainslee, Shyla….ye're all done aren't ye? Why don't we all walk together. I have something I'd like to show ye in the sun room."

"Come on Madison," Katherine beckoned to her daughter.

All of the women left, except for Gwendolyn. "Tis odd that ye let your women go off to talk amongst themselves," Duggan commented.

The other men looked at each other in alarm as the watched Ginny walk away with her left hand tucked into her skirts, and a pained expression on her face.

**Chapter Twelve**

Once in the Fitzhamons' rooms, Ann closed and locked the door behind all of them.

"Show me your hand, Ginny," she demanded.

Ginny shook her head, "For what reason? I'm verra tired and wish to be left alone."

"Show us your hand," Jacqueline said, as she walked up to her and pulled her arm upwards. The hand in question immediately appeared. It was badly bruised, and the ring and pinkie fingers were oddly bent.

"He did that to ye at breakfast, didnae he?" Katherine asked.

Ginny looked away from them. "I don't know what ye're talking about."

"Ye're a terrible liar, Ginny. How fortunate for us!" Ann frowned as she lifted the hand for a better look. "Ainslee, dear, can ye fetch me some gauze?"

Ainslee nodded and rushed off to retrieve it. "Why do ye let him treat ye like this? And don't lie to me, either. This isnae the first time he put his hands on ye since ye have been here. I heard a rather loud thump last night."

Ginny huffed, "Twas love making."

Ann looked her square in the face, "I think not."

Ginny finally gave in, "Tis of no matter. He is my husband, and I am his property. If one is not pleased with a horse, do they not strike it?"

Katherine stepped forward, "Tis not the same thing. Aye, I am one of Jerald's assets, but he would ne'er strike me. He would ne'er put his hands on me in such a foul manner. Tis not the way of a true man."

"He's a verra cruel man, that one," Jacqueline concluded.

Ginny slumped her shoulders, "Tis not as if I don't wish to get away from him. But I have no money of my own, or any living relatives to run to. He spent my dower shortly after we were wed. I'm tied to him."

Ainslee came back in and handed the gauze to Ann. As she began to wrap Ginny's hand she sighed, "What if…ye weren't tied to him? What if there was a way to be free of him? Would ye be willing to do anything to rid yourself of him?"

Ginny stared at her, "So ye offer such a thing?"

"Aye, I think so."

Ginny nodded, "Then aye, I would."

"We'll need ye to testify against your husband. For all of his murderous acts. Once he's condemned, ye, as his widow, will inherit all of his property." Ann stated calmly.

Ginny looked at her, then at Shyla. "So ye do know, lass," she realized.

Shyla nodded.

"How did ye come to find out?"

"I was there. I listened to him give the order, laughing all the while. I heard, with my own ears, his condemnation of my mother's life," Shyla scowled.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth, "How terrible. I knew your mother weel. We were childhood friends. She was a beautiful lass, as evidenced by ye. Twas not your father who gave ye those sparkling diamond eyes. I had to swallow my sorrow when I learned of her fate. Duggan was so verra proud at having gotten that one cut into Riordan. He thought himself the victor." She looked reverent for a moment. "Aye, I will do as ye say. Just tell me when?"

Ann nodded, "We'll be needing ye in a fortnight if your husband doesnae come clean on his own before then."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jerald, Tim, Kevin, Howard, Brian, and Alex sat in the study. Fitzhamon and Gwendolyn had gone off with one of the servants for a tour of Bellefleur.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, "I cannae believe he did that in front of all of us. I'd wager the brute probably broke her hand."

Jerald nodded, "Probably. Tis verra strange behavior. And what's this about fools and shillings?"

Alex stood and began to pace. "I'll bet it was a threat. He's verra desperate to get some sort of gain through a marriage tie. If he cannae marry Gwendolyn off, then how else can he be rid of her?"

Kevin looked up, "He could sell her. He could sell both of them. But what kind of man would sell his wife and daughter?"

"A man who hated them. A man who had nothing to gain in keeping them. A man who sought to find another wife. One with a bountiful dower, and who could perhaps produce a male heir," Brian answered.

"How old is Duggan Fitzhamon?" Howard questioned.

"Near to 50, I should think, mayhap a wee bit older," Jerald replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So he'll not be wasting anymore time with Ginny and Gwendolyn when this attempted betrothal fails," Brian concluded.

Kevin nodded, "He'll be looking to wed, then. I do wonder if they know of his plan?"

They turned when there was knock at the door. "Enter," Jerald called out.

Katherine eased into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. "I've been sent as ambassador from the women," she smiled.

"What news then, ambassador?" Jerald grinned, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

She looked at the expectant faces of the men, "Weel, the first it of news is nay verra good. That barbarian broke his wife's hand."

Tim scoffed. "I knew it."

Kevin waved a hand, "And what else, Katherine?"

She leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Tis true, what Shyla told ye. Duggan Fitzhamon did order the death and rape of her murder. I heard from the mouth of his wife just a wee bit ago. She was a childhood friend of Scarlett McKirnan, and was quite upset by the news. She told us that he was verra proud to have gotten to spill at least of wee bit of McKirnan blood, innocent though it might have been. Your mother heard a loud thump last night, and the poor, frightened woman tried to claim that it was love making."

"That's almost laughable," Alex cackled.

Katherine threw him a playful glare, "Weel, of course we all saw straight through that lie. She knows verra weel that he plans to be rid of both her and their wretched daughter if this union does not work. And she is verra willing to testify against him, should we have the need when we take this matter before the King Edward."

Jerald sprang to his feet, "Ye told her of our plan?"

"Aye, she can be trusted, love. She knows that it's her own arse on the line if she doesnae do something," Katherine answered in a calm voice.

Kevin nodded in agreement, "Tis true, brother. What other choice does she have? She cannae just hope for him to have a change of heart. When I make it known that I have absolutely no intention of wedding his daughter, he will be wanting to drop them verra quickly."

Katherine suddenly realized something, "If ye turn down his daughter, ye're right, he will be verra quick to move on to the next phase of his plan. We have to find some sort of way to keep him satisfied with the wife he's got. We have to make it so that by the time a conviction comes through, Ginny will still be his legal spouse. Her whole reason for wanting to help us is that she will be able to secure his lands for herself."  
Jerald rubbed his temples, "I hadnae even thought of that."

Tim stood and began to pace. "We have to distract him somehow. Put something before him that he wants more than anything. More than money, more than heirs, more than women. But what?"

Howard smiled widely, "Not what, but who?"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

He sighed, a playful show of false exasperation, "We shall offer him Laird McKirnan. We'll tell him that he may again take up arms alongside us against Riordan. He's been wanting to be rid of that rogue for years. Now he'll have the chance, and the glory. We'll use the time for the investigation. Surely if he is occupied searching for McKirnan, he willnae be able to spend his time searching for a new wife. We shall secure some sort of union for Gwendolyn, and offer Ginny our protection. While Fitzhamon fights for revenge against McKirnan, we shall fight for his conviction in the king's court."  
Jerald actually laughed out loud, "Tis a brilliant idea, Howard! Someone, fetch me a sword, I wish to knight him!"

Everyone laughed. "I don't think ye can knight someone twice, my liege," Howard chuckled.

"Weel, if I could, I would. Tis truly an excellent suggestion. Come now, we must prepare to meet with Michael, the man I sent to Welsyshire. He has arrived this morning, and I hear that he has much news."

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I do not like that arrogant lass," Gwendolyn whispered to her father when their tour of the grounds was complete. They were walking in the courtyard that served as the entrance to Bellefleur.

Duggan frowned as well, "Tis not the way of a woman. And these fools just let her run her mouth however she sees fit. I'm nay sure I want to be tied to such men. And then they let their women just go off by themselves. They're plotting something."

Gwendolyn's eyes narrowed, "And exactly how did ye come to that conclusion?"

"Women are always up to some deviousness. A single woman is bad enough, but when ye make the mistake of letting them run together…weel, that's just a foolhardy thing to do," he scoffed.

"I see. Even mother?"

He stopped walking, "Especially your mother."

Gwendolyn clicked her tongue, "I shall be quite happy when this is over, and I am wed to Kevin. We can be rid of her."

"And what if Kevin willnae have ye?"

Just then Madison, who had been looking for her father, came wandering into the courtyard. When she saw Duggan and his daughter talking quietly, she moved quickly but silently to a small area of trees that stood near them. _'Papa always says that whispering is bad, and that secrets don't make friends. They don't seem like verra friendly people, so papa must have been right,'_ she thought to herself. She listened closely to their conversation, remembering that her father had told her to keep an open ear turned to the Fitzhamons.

"Then we'll continue with our plan as before. Twas not until a short while ago that we learned that he was in need of a wife. We'll do what we would have done had we not come across that information. Tis known by many in our region that ye ne'er officially adopted me. T'would not be too big a shock if we were to wed. After all, tis what ye wanted me for in the first place," Gwendolyn cooed.

"Nay, tis not what I wanted ye for. Howbeit, tis not everyday that a man comes across an abandoned woman child. As my own wife and I had yet to have any bairns of our own, I elected to take ye into my care. There is much to be gained in the selling a daughter through marriage. But ye're right, too many in our region know that I ne'er officially adopted ye. Tis why we've had to come so far to find ye a possible husband. I didnae come up with the plan to wed ye myself until I realized that none of the men I shopped ye around to would have ye. And believe me, that'll be a last resort. Ye have no dower of your own. I merely seek an heir. That would only solve but one of my problems," Duggan sneered.

Madison covered her mouth before her gasp gave her away. _'So Gwendolyn is not his daughter? He plans to wed her himself if her union with Kevin doesnae happen? Tis a rather disgusting thought indeed.'_

"Weel, ye will wed me if ye have no other choice. So ye might as weel go on ahead and resign yourself to it. Anyway, I don't think that I'll have any chance with Kevin as long a that McKirnan lass is here. So ye might as weel go ahead and begin to plan our wedding feast!" Gwendolyn countered.

Duggan grabbed her by the arm, yanking her so that their faces were nearly touching, "Ye listen to me, ye wretched creature. The only way I'll be wedding ye is if ye cannae be sold for a fair price. I'm old and willnae have much luck looking for a bride. Ye are a last resort. In everything I've done with ye, ye have been a last resort. And I wouldnae pray for a union with me if I were ye. T'would be quite a shame for me to have to sell ye anyway when ye don't produce me any sons. And if ye birth me woman child, I'll make ye watch as I slit its wee throat, then I'll sell ye for whatever I can get."

He released her and stalked away to his room. She stood staring at his back for a long while before getting it together enough to resign to her own room. Madison waited until she had been gone for a few minutes before scurrying away to find an adult who would listen to her.

"Twas a long journey, M'laird. Thank ye for allowing me a few hours of rest 'ere ye came in to begin your questioning," Michael smiled at Jerald. He was sitting up in bed, his back propped up against a few pillows.

"Tis what I would have expected if I had been in your shoes," Jerald said as he poured the man a tankard of mead. "Now, what news do ye bring, my friend?"

After taking a few hearty drinks of the strong mead, Michael began his tale. "McKirnan is, in fact, in Welsyshire. He had his two sons, Roland and Ryder, with him….and Sir Nicholas. They are staying at a rather shabby inn, just within the boundaries of the township Welsyshire."

Alex looked at Jerald, "That's not far from here, barely even a day's ride."

Jerald nodded, "So he didnae make it verra far away from Bellefleur with the lad." He looked at Michael, "What's his next move?"

"He plans to leave Welsyshire in a fortnight, after as he has gained a few armed men, and then he will head for Dunvegan to reclaim it," Michael answered.

Tim laughed, "Evidently the fool doesnae realize that the place has burned to the ground."

"And what of Sir Nicholas? What does he intend to do with him?" Jerald questioned.

Michael looked at him, "Tis as ye suspected, M'laird. He intends to hold the lad for ransom."

"I see. Thank ye for your troubles, Michael. Rest now. Ye're one of our best horsemen. We'll need ye when we ride to Welsyshire at the end of the week. Let us adjourn to the study to begin our plans."

Kevin pulled him aside, and asked if he could miss the meeting. "I'd like a wee bit of time to myself 'ere I have to rejoin ye all and the Fitzhamons for dinner."

Jerald smiled good-naturedly and patted his younger brother on the back before walking on to catch up to the others.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Shyla walked to the small clearing in the trees behind Bellefleur. While she was grateful for the soothing baths within its walls, she much preferred to swim and bathe with nature. She found the small creek that ran through the clearing to be perfect. It was serene, and as far as she could tell, no one ever came out there. _'So I'll have the whole place to myself,'_ she thought with a contented smile as she removed her dress.

As the cool water of the creek enveloped her body, she was able to think clearly about her situation for the first time since she had been at Bellefleur. She was the daughter of a rogue knight. A man loved by none, liked by few, hated by most, and hunted by all. Her village had been burned to the ground, she and Blithe being the only survivors that she could see. She'd been captured by a band of seemingly righteous knights who spirited her away to their castle-like keep, and treated her as a guest in their home.

Thinking about the people of Bellefleur brought a smile to her face. Jerald was a rather commanding lord, but he was jovial, good-hearted, and fair. From the whisperings she had heard around the keep, he was much like his father. Tim was bit sarcastic at times, but she liked his sense of humor. Alex….well, Alex was a funny little man. He had let go of much of his animosity towards her and treated like a little sister, always tugging her hair, or poking her sides. Brian, she could tell, was a sweet soul. She hadn't spent very much time around him, but she liked what she had seen so far. Howard was nice, but she was still angry with him for having shot the arrow that hit Blithe.

All of the women, especially Ann and Katherine, had treated her like a part of the family from the start. And little Madison adored her. It was obvious that the little girl wanted her to stay at Bellefleur with Kevin.

Kevin. Now there was a problem. He was so dark. _'And tall, and handsome, and sweet, and funny, and considerate, and……That's my problem. He's so……much.'_ She sighed. How could she ever fall for him? He was an upstanding knight from a family who was in great favor with the king. She was just the orphaned daughter of the man who had kidnapped one of his men. No matter how well they treated her, she would always know her place. She could never forget it, for the moment she did, she might lose all sanity and find herself laying beneath him on one of the soft-mattresses of Bellefleur.

She continued to swim lazily, her mind drifting everywhere but the future.

Kevin raked a hand through his shoulder-length black hair and frowned. Michael's news had been great. They were riding to Welsyshire at the end of the week to ambush McKirnan and take back Nicholas. Their plan to make Duggan Fitzhamon pay for his crimes was going perfectly. _'And soon, even Grendel shall be out of my hair,'_ he thought with a satisfied sigh. But if everything was going so well, then why did he feel so empty?

He walked to the stables and took out his horse, Prometheus. "How about a wee stretch?" Kevin asked as he patted the horse's neck before mounting. They took off for the open fields.

As he rode, Kevin found himself thinking about Shyla. Her long silky golden brown hair, bright grayish-blue eyes, and softly sun-kissed skin. She was all woman, so lithe, petite, and curvy, yet her personality was feisty and strong. She wasn't the sort of woman to take orders, especially from a man who thought he had the right to give them simply because he thought he was of a superior sex. She spoke her mind, and held tightly to her convictions. He found himself drawn to the strength he saw in her, and often wondered what she'd be like as a wife. As a lover. He felt a tremble tickle his spine at the thought of the pleasure they could share together.

But he had barely had a moment's peace to himself, let alone any time with Shyla, since the Fitzhamons had arrived. And now he was leaving in a few days. He dared not to think about what would happen when they returned. What would they do with her? Where would she go? Where could she go? The idea of her running to the arms of another men made his blood boil. He knew that if he could, he'd have her for himself. '_But how could even that be possible? She is her father's daughter. A member of an outlawed clan. Tis not the sort of marriage tie I saw for myself. But I still want her. And my family seems to be supportive of my feelings for her…but what if she willnae have me?' _he thought, his shoulders sagging.

He slowed the horse as they drew closer to Bellefleur, but decided that he wasn't quite ready to end his ride just yet. He kicked Prometheus into a slow gallop and made his way to his favorite spot on the grounds of Bellefleur keep. _'My secret creek,' _he thought with a sigh.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kevin rode slowly to the edge of the clearing and tethered Prometheus to one of the sturdier tree trunks. "Ye have been a verra good horse, Prometheus. I think ye can count on a whole basket of carrots and an apple or two when we get back," he smiled softly. The horse nuzzled into his hand before bending down to graze on the lush grass that grew abundantly near the water.

Sure that the horse was secure, Kevin began to walk the few yards to the water's edge. Once there he lifted his shirt over head, throwing his head back to feel the breeze wash over his body. He inhaled deeply and sighed, a contented smile spreading on his face. Judging by the shadows of the trees, he knew that it would soon be time for dinner, and he was just beginning to lower his pants when he heard a small disturbance in the water. Scanning the surface, he saw a circular ripple and a few gentle waves emanating from the center of the creek in front of him. Looking closer, he saw the form of a woman….a naked woman…swimming smoothly under the water. He moved to stand behind a tree and peaked from behind it, waiting to see who the woman was.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Shyla break through the surface and throw her head back, a sparkling arc of water droplets falling all around her. Her full, round, and perky breasts were thrust into the air as she arched her back. He watched as she sank back into the water and ran her hands over her arms, a clear sign that she was feeling the chill that was settling into the air and would soon be coming out of the creek. Looking to his right, he saw her dress and under garments spread out on a rock. Cursing inwardly, he sank further behind the tree.

Shyla slowly swam to the shore and hoisted herself up onto the rocky embankment. Twisting her hair in an effort to dry it, she walked over to her clothing and stepped gingerly into her underwear. Katherine had insisted that such a tiny pair of lacy silk panties would make her feel more sexy, more feminine. And as much as Shyla hated to admit it, she really did feel more feminine. And she knew exactly why she was in the mood to feel sexier. _'Kevin. Aye, but I do want to have him. Even if only for a wee while.'_ She could still remember their almost kiss that had been interrupted by Blithe, and later the arrival of the Fitzhamons. While she felt a sense of joy at the prospect of making Duggan pay for his crimes, and she was secure in the knowledge that Gwendolyn and Kevin wouldn't be wed, she knew that none of that would make her situation any better. He was still leaving in a few short days to pursue her father and to bring back his man. He would have no use for her after that.

She had turned away from him, and was pulling her dress over her head when he stepped out from behind the tree. Despite the chill in the chill in the air, Kevin's body felt hot, and a thin sheen of sweat was covering his chest. _'She's exquisite.'_ Even from this angle, she was the most intensely beautiful woman he had ever seen, her back long, lean, and silky smooth.

He had intended to give her some sort of warning, some notice that he was there, but all he could muster was a husky whisper of her name. "Shyla…"

Startled, she whipped around to see him. She gasped, "Kevin!" He was standing there panting, the shining film of sweat on his torso and the bulge in his pants clear indicators of his desire.

They stared at each other for a few moments before he began to slowly walk up to her. Her dress was hanging loosely off of one shoulder, and her hair was a damp curtain that fell forward to cover the exposed breast.

"Ye….are so verra beautiful, Shyla," he breathed as he stopped in front of her, his breath warm on ear.

She was staring at him and didn't realize that she had been holding her breathe until she opened her mouth to speak. "Ye have been watching me?"

"Aye."

She blushed shyly and lowered her head. He lifted her face with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Ye are so verra beautiful. There's no need to be shy. I'm a man of nine and twenty, and I have ne'er seen a more beautiful maiden. Ye are like a goddess. Like some beautiful, sexy, feisty goddess. And Heaven help me, I want ye. I want ye more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

She shook her head, "Ye cannae want me. I'm a McKirnan. T'would not be a suitable union."

Kevin laughed softly, "M'lady, I am a knight of Bellefleur, one of the king's own men. I have a vast holding and more money than I could spend in five lifetimes. What should I look for in a union, other than passion? I don't need land, and there are few who could bring any amount of money that wouldnae be a drop in the bucket next to my fortune. I have tried to talk myself out of wanting ye. I know verra weel whose daughter ye are, though it seems that the rogue had little to no hand in your raising. Ye are a remarkable woman, Shyla McKirnan, and I would be honored to have ye by my side." All of the fears of her rejecting him had been tossed to the wind. He knew the moment he saw her in the water that there would be no going back. That he would never be able to look at another woman the way he looked at her. That he would be inclined to kill any man who sought to have her. He knew that he would have to make her see that they belonged to each other, to hell with family legacies, outlawed fathers, and treacherous deceits.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Ye mean…for...rutting…"

Kevin gathered her quickly into his arms and cut her off with a kiss so fierce that her legs gave out and she melted against him so that he had to hold her up.

"Nay, loving. Not for rutting with. For my wife. I want ye. Not just your body, not just these full, soft lips. Not just your long silken hair. Not just your satiny smooth skin. I want ye. I want your fiery personality, your passion for life, your loyalty, honesty, and sense of humor. Ye are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, but the beauty that resides within ye is what has attracted me and kept me captivated. I want ye to marry me," his voice ended in a whisper.

Shyla looked into his eyes. She wanted to believe him. But her life had been nothing but a slew of disappointments. She had resigned herself to the knowledge that happy endings simply weren't her lot in life. The prospect of being his woman, his wife, was so frighteningly joyous, she could hardly believe that she was awake and that this wasn't just a trick of her imagination. He was more than she had ever dreamt of, but she couldn't shake the fear that she would end up losing it all again. She could tell that he was expecting an answer.

Another thing that was causing her to hesitate was his words…or lack of them rather. He wanted her, he liked her personality, and he was attracted to her. _'But he spoke no words of love.' _However, considering the bleak life she had lived, and the uncertain one she faced, she was absolutely sure that any life with Kevin would be far better than anything she would have to face without him. And so with a deep breath and nervous smile, she answered him.

"Aye."

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Papa! Papa!" Madison called as she entered the study.

Jerald looked up at the door. "What is it, wee Maddy. I'm in a verra important meeting," he responded on a lightly scolding tone.

Madison took a few seconds to catch her breath. "I know Papa, but I had to see ye. I have some information, and it cannae wait. I think it's verra important."

Brian pulled out a chair and helped her into it. "Thank ye, Uncle Brian," she smiled politely.

"What news do ye have?" Tim asked softly.

Madison nodded and began. "I had gone out into the courtyard looking for my father when I saw Lord Fitzhamon and Lady Gwendolyn talking quietly. I suppose they had just finished their tour of our Bellefleur. I remembered what ye said, Papa, about secrets. That they're no good, and people who have them aren't verra friendly." Jerald and the rest of the men chuckled softly.

She smiled impishly before continuing, "Weel, I remember that ye said to keep an open ear turned to them, so I crouched behind a wee bush near them…"

"Madison! Ye could've been seen!" Jerald fussed.

Madison rolled her eyes and sighed, "Do ye want this information or not?"

Tim laughed briefly, "I fear that the lassie has been spending too much time with Katherine and Shyla, she's a got a bit of a sting to her."

"Not with me, she doesnae," Jerald drawled, keeping a steady gaze on his daughter. "Do ye have something ye'd like to say?"

"I'm sorry, Papa, but when ye hear what I have to tell ye, ye'll realize that it was verra worth the risk. And I'm a verra good hider. They didnae see me, I made verra sure," she apologized.

"Verra weel, lassie, go on," her father sighed.

Madison told them everything she heard and watched the anger and disgust on their faces as she gave them the information.

"Weel I'll be a son of a bitch!" Tim exclaimed.

Alex practically had smoke pouring out of his ears, "I have no words for this. I'm speechless."

"Disgusting," Brian grumbled as he took a large gulp of mead to wash the horrible taste the news left from his mouth.

Jerald, who had remained silent, suddenly slammed his fist to the table. "This is an outrage! What sort of man plots such a thing?"

"A desperate man," Tim offered. Recalling Gwendolyn's less than satisfactory looks, he added, "A verra, verra desperate man."

"We must find Kevin. We have precious little time before we must leave for Welsyshire. I want a confession from that cad. I want him to be responsible for his own condemnation. I don't want a man of his ilk fighting alongside us when it comes time to wage battle against McKirnan," Jerald concluded, his body shaking with anger.

"If I may, papa. I have a suggestion for dinner conversation," Madison piped in.

Jerald nodded and smiled warmly. Tim rolled his eyes. _'The man cannae stay mad at the lass. If I have any daughters, I'll not be so easy to bend.'_

"We should talk about children who look like their parents. Ye know, whether or not I look more like ye or mother. Then we can go around the table. When we get to the Fitzhamons, surely they'll squirm." Madison dropped her voice half and octave and did her best impersonation of Duggan, "Tis a verra odd question to ask."

Everyone laughed, and Jerald clapped his hands. "Tis a brilliant idea. Ye have a verra cunning spirit, Madison. I'm not sure if I should begin to worry. Your teen years are just on the horizon. I shall have to keep a close watch on ye."

On the way into the dining hall, Kevin pulled Jerald and Tim aside. "I have asked her to wed me, and she has accepted my offer," he beamed.

"Oh lord, no….not Grendel!" Tim cried.

Jerald laughed, then became serious, "It's not…is it?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Nay, tis Shyla."

"Congratulations," Jerald and Tim smiled in unison.

"What made ye decide to do it now?" Tim asked.

Kevin blushed, "I…weel…she was…."

"We'll talk later," Jerald winked.  
Kevin grinned then said, "I understand that it must be kept a secret until after the Fitzhamons are gone, but I couldnae keep it to myself."

"Tis understandable. When Ainslee accepted my proposal, I nearly exploded with the need to tell everyone. I wanted to shout it from the roof tops," Tim sighed.

"Ye did," Jerald recalled. "Ye went to the bell tower and climbed to the roof and started screaming like a madman. I do believe that Lady Ainslee has been regretting her decision to wed ye ever since."

Tim scowled at him, while Kevin laughed.

Jerald stopped and looked playfully alarmed, "We cannae tell mother…or Aunt Jacqueline…it'll ne'er be a secret!"

They all laughed and walked together into the dining hall.

Katherine and Ainslee were helping Shyla into her dress. They looked at each other quizzically when she asked them to find the prettiest, most flattering dress they could find. They had chosen a soft pink, off-the-shoulder dress with sheer pink sleeves. It had silver accents and small darker pink flowers appliqués. Her hair was long and flowing, pulled back by an intricate braid. The dress and hair were beautiful, but the most attractive thing about the whole look was Shyla herself. She was beaming. And Katherine and Ainslee were curious.

"So, lass, why the change of heart? Tis odd that ye suddenly want to wear our dresses. I had grown rather fond of chasing ye around," Katherine questioned sarcastically.

Shyla sighed while looking at her reflection, "Do ye think he'll like this color? He's ne'er seen me in pink. Will he think it too feminine?"

Ainslee looked at Katherine before answering, "Nay, tis a verra flattering color on ye. And pink makes men think of…weel…femininity. It makes ye look like ye're glowing.

Katherine huffed, "Nonsense! The lass was all a'glow weel before we put that dress over her head. Why are ye glowing? Something has happened. What is it? Kevin? Have ye…and he…are ye….?"

Shyla laughed, "No…no…nothing that big. He just asked for my hand tis all."

Katherine and Ainslee looked at each other in shock. "He just asked for your hand is all?! That's it? Just like that? Ye cannae just break it to us like that! We needed to have been sitting down! Ye could have broken it to us in stages!"

Shyla laughed again. Ainslee whispered loudly, "Weel, she's laughing….a lot…tis not like her at all. She must be in love!" Ainslee and Katherine giggled.

Shyla rolled her eyes.

Katherine sobered up, "Seriously lass, are ye?"

Shyla sighed, "Aye, and that shall be enough."

Ainslee looked worried, "And what exactly does that mean?"

Shyla sighed again, "He doesnae love me. He sees that we shall have a good union. He likes my personality, and he's attracted to me, but he's not in love."

Katherine stood with her hands on her hips, "And ye know this how?"

Shyla was becoming agitated, "He didn't utter one word of love when he asked for my hand. Just sensible drabble about passion…"

"Ah, I see. So he's stupid. A stupid man, just like the rest of them!" Ainslee cried. "Of course he loves ye, lass. I know Kevin verra weel, and he has been dodging marriage for a verra long time. He willnae settle for anything less than love. Give it time, he'll come to his senses and tell ye."

Shyla smiled gently, "Weel, we shall see. I hope ye're right."

**Chapter Eighteen**

At supper that night, Ann asked Ginny to sit next to her. Duggan glared but nodded his ascent. Gwendolyn smiled sweetly at Kevin and said, "Tis so good to see our mothers getting along so famously."

Kevin nodded and turned his attention to Shyla. "Ye look bonnier than I have ever seen ye, loving," he whispered.

She blushed and smiled shyly, a happy sparkle in her eye. The interaction did not go unnoticed by Gwendolyn.

"Shyla, tis such a pity that your mother couldnae be here to join us," she spat.

Shyla looked at her for a moment. Kevin could see the battle for self control in her eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Gwendolyn, may I ask ye a question?"

"Aye, m'laird. Anything," she batted her lashes.

Tim bit back a laugh.

Kevin looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned his anger-heated gaze on her. "How would ye feel if your mother were dead, and someone were taunting ye with questions about her?"

Gwendolyn opened her mouth to speak, but she had nothing to say, so she quickly closed it.

Madison, feeling the tension, and realizing that they had yet to act on her plan spoke up. "Kevin, ye do look so much like Grandmother Ann when ye're angry. I'm told that I look my mother, too, when I'm upset."

Jerald nodded, realizing his daughter's game, "That ye do, lassie. And I have been told that I laugh like my father."

Ann giggled, "That's because ye do, dear. Ye throw your head back and yell just like he did when ye laugh verra hard. And Kevin, honey, ye do resemble me when ye're upset. Somehow angry just looks so much cuter on ye."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Weel, we know where I get my temper, where Maddy gets hers, and where Jerald gets his laugh, but we may never know where Tim derives his lunacy!"

Tim scoffed, "I take offense to that!"

Everyone laughed. "Brian, ye do rather resemble me when ye smile. I have the verra same crinkly eyes as ye," Jacqueline giggled.

"And let's not forget our guests," Ann smiled. "Which one of her parents does Gwendolyn most resemble?"

The room fell silent as everyone turned their gaze to Gwendolyn and her father. She looked nervously at him, and he took a big swallow of mead. "She doesnae really look like either of us," he responded quietly.

"At all?" Madison asked.

"Weel, nay. But I hadnae really thought about it. I suppose she has her mother's gray hair," Duggan answered.

Ginny huffed and looked away. Gwendolyn stared at him open-mouthed. "I don't have nearly as many grays as she does, father!"

"Nay, but ye have far more than she did when she was your age. Tis not like no one notices, lass," he gruffly asserted.

Gwendolyn began to pout, which only served to make her appear more homely. "Ye embarrass me."

"And? Ye embarrass me on a daily basis," he countered. "Now let's just stop this foolish game, eh?"

"Tis no game, Sir Fitzhamon," Tim pointed out. "We were merely making observations. And now that it's been brought to my attention, I must say, ye look nothing like your daughter. Weel, perhaps in form, but there is no other resemblance. And she doesnae look like her mother at all." He looked Duggan squarely in the eye. "One might wonder if ye were even related at all," he added smoothly.

No one was prepared for Fitzhamon's reaction. "Weel….that's…that's…just ABSOLUTELY preposterous! Of course she's my child. How else could we have acquired her?"

Ainslee looked at Ginny, "Lady Fitzhamon, as I have no children of my own, I but wonder, how was child birth for ye? Was it as difficult as it was for Katherine?"

Ginny looked at Duggan, whose face was bright red. She opened her mouth to speak, but he answered for her. "It was a quite long and arduous labor. Not the sort of thing for dinner conversation, now is it?"

Ainslee wasn't giving up. Before dinner, all of the men had told the women of their plan, including Ginny. She had confessed that Gwendolyn was not theirs, and had been genuinely appalled when she heard of Duggan's plan to wed her. "Weel, I only ask because I hope to be pregnant one day soon myself. I have heard Lady Ann's and Lady Jacqueline's renditions of labor, and I was present for Katherine's. It would be a comfort to talk to another woman who has been though the same thing. Every labor is different, ye know."

"Weel, it was a verra long time ago," he replied.

Gwendolyn scoffed. "Twas not so long ago, only 27 years."

Duggan glared at her and whispered. "Are ye trying to add to this mess? She can no more discuss the issue of childbirth than ye can! Don't encourage this….ye…ye…idiot!"

Gwendolyn nodded and looked at her plate.

"Tis hard to believe that it was so long ago. My how time has flown, why….Edward the first had just ascended the thrown that verra same year," he smiled fakely to the Richardsons.  
Tim did the math. The current year was 1333. Gwendolyn was 27 years old. Edward the first ascended the throne in 1307. If Gwendolyn was 27, then she would have had to have been born in 1306. "But…Edward the first became king 26 years ago," he said.

Duggan looked at him. "Aye…and?."

Tim nearly laughed at the idiocy of the man, "And…Gwendolyn is 27 years old."

Duggan lost all the color in his face. "Then…then…perhaps I am mistaken…perhaps she was born the year before," he attempted an appeasing smile as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Verra funny, old man. Surely a knight of the king would remember the year of his king's coronation. And surely a father would remember the year of his child's birth," Jerald said, his gaze steady on Fitzhamon's face.

"My father is old, m'liege…."Gwendolyn started.

"How old?" Tim asked, cutting her off.

Gwendolyn looked at him strangely, "I don't think any child knows their father's age, sir."

"My papa is 35," Madison exclaimed happily, proud of herself for knowing the number. "He's verra old," she whispered loudly to Shyla.

Shyla smiled at the child's innocence.

"Weel, I don't wish to put it out there for the world to know. He's verra sensitive about it," she covered. "He's not as virile of a man as he used to be."

"And ye know this how?" Tim questioned.

Gwendolyn was taken aback, "Weel…he tells me...of course."

"Seems an odd line of conversation for a father to have with his daughter," Ann pointed out.

Duggan and Gwendolyn looked at each other nervously. "Weel, I rather think she looks like ye, Ginny," Duggan said, eager to take the heat of them.

"No she doesnae," Ginny snapped.

Duggan looked at her, his mouth open in shock. Ginny held her head high and smiled confidently to herself.

Gwendolyn laughed nervously, "Weel, I suppose that one would have to look more closely to see the resemblance. I have father's build though. A strong, sturdy frame." She tried her best to smile seductively at Kevin, "Good for birthing."

Tim and Alexander burst into laughter, unable to help themselves. Kevin snorted. Brian buried his face into his napkin. Ann and Jacqueline chortled. Katherine, Ainslee, and Madison giggled.

"Ye're right, Gwendolyn, ye favor your father much more than your mother…in everyway," Shyla smiled sweetly.

Gwendolyn scowled, "And ye do verra much resemble your mother."

"Ye have seen her ghost, then?" Shyla questioned, her eyes narrowed.

Gwendolyn sneered, "Nay, but my father tells me that ye look verra much like her."

The whole table fell silent. Katherine and Ainslee, Ann, Jacqueline, and Madison look nervously at Jerald. He and the rest of the men looked nervously at Shyla.

Duggan's eyes nearly came out of his head, the full fork that had been in transit to his open mouth stopped in midair.

Shyla swallowed slowly and took several deep, calming breaths. _'Do not react….do not react,' _she chanted to herself, before looking him square in the eye.

"So, Laird Fitzhamon, ye recall my mother's appearance so weel after all these years?" Shyla asked softly, doing her best to keep any trace of malice from seeping into her voice.

Duggan set his fork down and slowly took a drink of mead. Kevin was beginning to feel as if time itself had slowed down. Hardly anyone was moving, and those who were moved very slowly.

Duggan cleared his throat. "Weel, I only saw your mother briefly, lass. But twas long enough to recognize the look of her in ye." His voice was very sweet, almost as if he was trying to appease her in some way. He raised his goblet once again to his face.

Shyla nodded. She looked at him, her eyes wide with innocence. "It is so verra rare that I meet people who remember my mother. Tell me, when did ye last see her and what was she like?"

Duggan sputtered on his mead. After he had regained control, he stared at the table before looking up at her warily. "Weel, ye know what I thought of your mother… and I do not wish to anger the Richardsons again by reminding ye… But the last time I saw your mother, she was like she always had been… On her back… Red hot with desire." He leveled his gaze at her.

Shyla had begun to tremble with anger the moment he had begun to speak. Kevin could feel it. Jerald could see the humanity leave her eyes, leaving only the raging beastliness of an angry woman, ravenous with fury. Madison actually whimpered and hunkered closer to her mother, who crossed herself and held her child close to her breast. Tim and Ainslee held hands beneath the table, both squeezing firmly. Jacqueline looked nervously to Brian, who, along with Alex and Howard, was looking anxiously at Kevin. Kevin was breathing deeply, his shoulders tense. Ann simply sat her napkin on the table, sat back in her chair and waited for Mount Shyla to erupt. It seemed that all of the Richardsons thought anything Shyla might have to say, Duggan Fitzhamon definitely deserved to hear. No one made a move to stop her from speaking.

"Red with desire, was she?" Shyla began. "Or red with the flow of her blood and that of my Aunt Claire?"

Duggan stared at her angrily. "What in hell fire are ye jabbering about wench?"

Shyla stood slowly. "How is it that ye saw my mother on her back, when the last time ye were at Dunvegan it was being laid siege to? I doubt that even the most skilled and greedy of whores would be trying to earn some coin in the midst of a battle," she snapped.

Jerald looked at Duggan, a slight smile on his ruggedly handsome face. _'The lass may be blinded by a red haze of fury, but she asks verra good questions. Ones he cannae easily escaped answering.'_ He looked at his mother and nearly laughed out loud at her spectator's stance. He too sat back in his chair and prepared to watch Lord Duggan Fitzhamon of Gringworthlow wrap the hangman's noose around his own neck.

"I…I…weel, she certainly was not at her rightful place!" Duggan tried to point out, hoping to put the focus on any wrong her mother could have done to take the spotlight off of himself.

Shyla titled her head to the side, "Oh, and where was that? Naked, beneath your blade, begging ye to take her then end her miserable existence?"

Duggan slammed his fist down, "She should have been with your deserter of a father!"

Shyla leaned forward onto the table, resting her hands on its edge and met his gaze. "Exactly as ye say, m'laird," she used the title mockingly. "He was a deserter, he left US to die. Left US at your mercy!" She put particular emphasis on the word "us". She wanted to make it painfully clear that although she had not been murdered that terrible day thirteen years prior, she was still one of his victims.

"Tis the right of the conqueror to lay siege to the keep he wins!" Duggan snapped.

Shyla nodded in agreement. "Aye, it is…but is it also the right of a man to humiliate and kill the innocents who hide within the walls?"

Duggan stared aghast at her. "I….I…cannae even begin to fathom what he could be aiming at, lass, but ye'd best take your seat before I really embarrass ye before my daughter's betrothed!"

"HER betrothed?" Shyla laughed humorlessly. "I think not."

Duggan scoffed, "Weel, mayhap not officially, but twill soon come to pass!"

Shyla nodded, "Tis such a shame that I shall not be present for your daughter's wedding."

"Aye, ye'll be hiding with your father when he sends the ransom for ye then?" Duggan questioned.

Shyla slowly took her seat before calmly and quietly stating, "I don't believe in hiding, sir. Those who hide are always found. Reminds me of a little phrase I heard when I was verra young." Shyla began to recite to him the same words he had spoken just before he and his men had spotted her mother and aunt. "Come out, little mouse. I know ye are in here somewhere. Tis only a matter of time 'ere I spot ye myself."

Duggan went white as a sheet, and briefly looked as if he might have even become ill. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Jerald, obviously nervous, "Ye best keep that lass on a short leash m'laird. Her tongue tends to run away with her."

Jerald shrugged, "She has said nothing to cause any trouble, sir. Why should I silence her?"

"Weel, ye saw for yourself that she stood and addressed me quite informally. Tis no way one guest should treat another!" Duggan objected.

Jerald looked contemplative, "Aye, tis true. But if I am to reprimand her, am I also not to reprimand ye for saying such horrible insults about her mother?"

Duggan sat up straight, "I have said no falsehood."

Tim answered, "Aye, but ye said no truth either And I don't believe that Lady Scarlett was a whore, sir."

Duggan glared at Shyla, then at Tim, "Ye are all insane! How can I speak no falsehoods, but at the same time speak no truth?"

Ann spoke this time, "Omission is as lie, Laird Fitzhamon. I believe that had I been in Shyla's shoes and met someone who claimed to know my mother as weel as ye do, I'd ask a few questions as weel. Ye hardly answered any of her questions"

"And I willnae be answering them unless the laird of this keep demands it," Duggan snapped.

"I demand it, then," Jerald drawled.

Duggan shocked, looked at Jerald, "What? Why? She is just the lass of a known criminal and a dead whore, I owe her nothing."

"She is a guest in my home, and I demand that she be treated with the respect that position grants her," Jerald said, he voice strong and steady, leaving no room for objections.

Duggan nodded reluctantly, "Verra weel, I cannae see what good can come of this, but ask away lass."

**Chapter Nineteen**

"What the hell do ye mean? Why would someone burn down Dunvegan? Tis not as if I was laying in wait behind the walls!" Riordan McKirnan boomed.

Dylan McGregor looked at the angry man and shook his head, "I don't know, m'laird. But twas all I could do to save my own hide and get out before I too burned."

"So quick to high tail it out of the blaze, were ye? Why didnae ye stay and try to find out more information? I need to know the names of the clans who still covet my lands! I also think that it would have been quite an asset to know who set fire to my beloved keep, ye useless fool!"

Dylan glared at him, "I wouldnae have been able to come back to tell ye what little information I do have if I had stayed. I would have died, and ye would have looked like a fool before your men when ye rode so valiantly to conquer the fallen pile of smoking stones!"

Riordan struck him then, hard, with the empty goblet he held in his fist. "I'll kill ye right here, right now!"

"Wait! I have more to tell ye. Ye can kill me, but ye may want to know what I have to say, so I'd suggest ye calm your temper," Dylan begged.

Roland, Ryder, and Nicholas all sat watching as Riordan slowly placed the goblet on the table and took a few deep breaths before glaring at the spy. "What else?"

Dylan smiled confidently and raised his chin, "I'll be needing my pay first!"

Riordan snatched the small sack of coins from his vest and hurled it at the man on the floor.

"Thank ye, m'liege. I did stay behind for a wee bit, long enough to fetch a horse. As I was riding away, I saw several knights. Upon their cloaks I saw a crest that I didnae recognize. There were two villagers that had been spotted by the knights, and they gave chase. I stayed out by the wood line for the whole night waiting to see if they would emerge." He stopped when Riordan huffed and rolled his wrist in a gesture that was meant to rush him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing, "Just as dawn broke, the knights came out of the trees with their two hostages, and I listened. One of them was an elder servant woman, and she had been wounded. The other was a rather remarkable looking young maiden. Twas not until they had begun to ride away that I heard the one she rode with say her name."

Riordan stomped his foot and demanded gruffly, "And what was her name? Ye tell the story like some courtly storyteller, just hurry on with it!"

"Shyla….Her name was Shyla McKirnan," Dylan answered simply.

He watched as Riordan went white. Roland looked rather alarmed as he stared at his father, and Ryder just looked shocked.

"The wee lass survived the carnage of that day?" Riordan wondered in a choked voice.

Dylan nodded, "She seems to be a particularly resilient lass, m'laird. Apparently she scratched one of the knights pretty good with a dagger. They didnae seem to want her blood, so she must be a crafty lass."

"She's alive," Ryder breathed. A happy sheen of tears briefly shimmered in his eye before he blinked it away.

Nicholas stared at him. "Who is this Shyla?"

"My sister," Riordan whispered.

Riordan had begun to pace the tiny room. "Did ye discover the name of clan for which these knights rode, Dylan?"

"Aye, m'liege. The Richardson clan of Bellefleur."

Nicholas looked up sharply. _'They rode to Dunvegan. No doubt looking for information on my whereabouts. I knew they wouldnae just leave me here to die,'_ he thought, a hopeful; joy spreading over him.

Riordan turned to glare at Nicholas. "Your clan! Why would they ride to Dunvegan?"

"I told ye that they would be coming for me!" Nicholas answered.

Riordan scowled at the young knight before turning once again to Dylan, "Were they the ones who set fire to my keep?"

"Nay, m'laird. I'm quite certain that they were not. They were riding towards Dunvegan from the North," he replied.

Riordan nodded, "Verra weel, is that all of the information ye have for me, then?"

Dylan thought for a moment, "Aye."

Riordan snapped his fingers, "Roland?"

"Aye father?"

"Take this fool to the farthest end of the town, slit his throat, and take the coin I just paid him as weel as any other moneys he has on his person," he ordered.

"What? No! M'laird, please! No! Let me go!" Dylan begged and screamed before Roland punched him in the mouth and dragged him kicking from the room.

Riordan then turned his attention to his youngest son and his captive. "Ryder, do ye think the lass knows any of my secrets, knows enough about my ways to put us in danger from these men?"

"Nay, father. She was but a wee lassie when we fled," Ryder responded.

Riordan looked at Nicholas, "Do ye think that the men of your clan are ones to heed the words of a woman?"

Nicholas thought about his answer. He wanted to help his clan in any way he saw possible, and lying to Riordan seemed the best way at the moment. "Nay. They do not value the words women verra much at all. Women are only good for one or two things…rutting and producing bairns." It had hurt to lie like that, but the look of contented satisfaction that came over Riordan's face was worth it. _'Keep the fool thinking that his daughter willnae be a threat to him and keep myself alive long enough to see my family again,' _he thought as he looked nervously at Ryder. Ryder was staring right back at him, and it was obvious that he didn't believe him.

"Weel played, Sir Nicholas, weel played."

Shyla looked at her hands for a moment before beginning her questioning.

"Weel, lass, are ye just going to sit there twiddling your wee thumbs or are ye going to ask me what a whore your mother was?"

That served to stoke the fire of her fury yet again and she met his gaze with an angry one of her own. "Why did ye feel the need to so thoroughly wipe out every McKirnan ye could find when neither the Northumberlands nor the MacEwens had such a desire?"

He scoffed, "Those fool Northumberlands simply needed the coaxing to do as I did. The MacEwens are a soft clan, and I don't believe they'll be lasting for verra long. I wanted, and still do, to rid the world of every man, woman, lad, and lassie who carried that man's blood or seed within them. He's a dark mark on the goodness of England!"

Shyla nodded, "I can agree with ye there. But why the innocent?"

"There's no such thing as an innocent McKirnan!" he barked.

Shyla shook her head to clear it and went on, "Verra weel, if ye choose to believe that. I have but one more question."

"Good, because I tire of these games!" Duggan complained.

Shyla cleared her throat, "I can understand wanting to kill every McKirnan ye could get your filthy hands on, but why did ye have to humiliate my mother 'ere ye killed her? Why did ye order that she be raped? Why did ye give her such a horrible death? Even if she was whorish woman, which I can assure ye she wasnae, she was still a Lady of the king, and at least deserved an honorable death. So why did ye refuse to give her one?"

Duggan answered before he had time to think about what he was doing, "I wanted to show Riordan that his kind would not be tolerated. I was sending a message to him. His wife, innocent as she may have been, suffered long and hard when she died, and so too would he when I caught him. Had I found ye, I would have ordered the verra same decree!"

The room was silent except for his heavy breathing. Duggan looked up at Jerald, and then to all of the other men in the room and saw the same predatory gleam in their eyes. Only then did he realize what he had done. He had confessed to the murder and rape of a noblewoman, two really. He would hang for this.

"Ye tricked me, ye crafty wench!" he snapped. He then looked around at the other men with the most beguiling expression he could muster. "Twas a trick, Lord Richardson. Surely ye must know that I would ne'er do such a terrible…."

Jerald cut him off, "Ye would lie to cover your own arse, then?"

"Lie, I speak no lie!"

Tim glared at him, "Aye, ye do. Shyla was a witness to your crime, your wife told us of it, and now ye have just confessed. Any back-peddling ye do now will surely be seen as the lies of a coward."

Duggan was stunned, "Women lie, Lord Richardson! Even my own wife, the woman I love!"

"The woman ye love?" Ginny scoffed, "I daren't say that of your feelings for me, Duggan."

"At any rate, I am not the liar here…" Duggan started.

"Really?" Kevin asked. "Ye lied about the murder of two innocent noblewomen. Ye lied about ordering the rape of one of them. And there is still one more lie that has been uncovered since ye arrived at Bellefleur."

"And what is that?" Duggan asked shakily. _'What else could they possibly know?'_ he asked himself.

"That Gwendolyn is not ours," Ginny stated plainly.

Gwendolyn looked up at her quickly, "But of course I am!"

"I wouldnae be so quick to claim a rapist and murderer as any kin of mine if I were ye," Ann retorted.

Gwendolyn quickly closed her mouth.

"Ye told them?" Duggan roared.

"Nay, not before they found out on their own, husband," she purred.

"Husband? Now ye claim me?" he asked, his mind still reeling.

"Nay, it's just that this is one of the last times I'll be able to address ye as such," she smiled.

"Ye have no proof of this!" Duggan spat at Jerald.

"Aye, but we do. The word of a noble lass."

Duggan looked at Shyla, "The word of a McKirnan whore? The word of a lass who may as weel be a commoner!"

"Nay," Kevin snapped, "The word of a McKirnan Lady, and future Lady of Bellefleur! The word of a noblewoman. Not to mention the word of your wife, and if she is smarter than she looks, that of your daughter as weel!"

Duggan looked at Gwendolyn, "Ye would betray me, lass?"

Gwendolyn looked at her feet. "Weel, ye did threaten to sell me and kill any lassie I might bare ye. I really don't see much reason to be loyal."

Jerald, Tim, Alex, Brian, and Kevin stood when they saw the feral look in his eye. They ran over to him before he could lunge himself at Gwendolyn, and pulled his arms tightly behind his back.

"Let me go, ye fools!" he demanded.

"Nay," Jerald breathed as he and the other men struggled to hold the rather large man still.

"Shyla, is there anything ye wish to say to this fool 'ere we take him to the dungeons to await a journey to see the king?" Tim asked her.

Shyla stood and moved to stand in front of the struggling Fitzhamon. "I only have this to say. Rest weel in the dungeons, for I have heard that once one has crossed into the gates of hell, they know no rest. I pray that the devil and his minions take their time in torturing ye. I want ye to go to your death knowing that I will have asked the king himself to see that ye not be granted any rites. I want ye buried in unconsecrated ground. I want your grave to be marked only by a stone that says, 'Here lies the devil's whore, may he use him at his will.' I wish ye a good long roast in the fires of Pandemonium, that ye may never again lay a hurtful hand on another living soul." With that she turned her attention to Jerald, "May I make one more small request?"

Jerald nodded, still a bit stunned that such a tiny lady could be so harsh. "I want him castrated 'ere death takes its cold grip of him." Not even waiting to see if he would agree to her request, Shyla walked away and made her way up the stairs and to her room in silence.

The women had all gone to bed, and the men sat talking around the large table in the study.

"Twas not the way I envisioned the night playing out," Jerald sighed as he rubbed a weary hand over his eyes.

"Nor I, brother. It seems that wee Maddy's plan worked far to weel," Tim replied.

"Twas verra interesting to watch Shyla coax the truth from the bastard even as she held to her temper by a mere thread," Howard commented, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his wavy brown hair.

Alex chuckled softly, "I think I should have warned the man. He went into that argument thinking her a wee, helpless lass. What he got was a hungry lioness. As one who has fallen victim to her steely determination, I should have seen this coming, although I have to admit that I was a bit shocked."

Kevin nodded then, "Aye, m'lady was verra harsh. Although, one cannae blame her. Had someone done to our mothers what that snake did to hers, I think one of us would have carried out the castration ourselves."

"Castration," Brian shuddered. "I have heard that it is done, especially to those men who commit the crime of rape, but have ne'er met someone who had actually had it done."

Tim laughed, "I think I shall like to talk to the man afterwards."

They all looked at him questioningly.

"To see if his voice has gone up a few octaves," Tim answered.

The all laughed softly.

"So ye think Shyla is going to be alright?" Howard asked Kevin gently.

He thought for a moment, "Aye, she will be. That lass is strong. All these years, she has waited for this night, and now that it has happened I think she feels a bit drained."

Jerald nodded. "Tis to be expected. Do ye think she'll be wanting to see the same punishment fall on her father's head as weel?"

Kevin nodded again, "Aye, I do. She blames him. If he hadnae fled like a coward, perhaps her mother and aunt would have been spared and she wouldnae have such painful memories."

Jerald smiled gently at his youngest brother, "Weel, she has ye now to help ease the pain."

"Aye, brother, and I don't think that my betrothed should sleep alone this night," Kevin laughed as he stood and walked from the room. The rest of them laughed and bade each other good night as well.

**Chapter Twenty**

Shyla had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour. The events of the evening had been what she had dreamt about for years. She felt a weight fall off of her shoulders knowing that the man who had killed her mother was now going to pay for his crimes. She was sure the Richardsons were going to capture her father. They had to get Sir Nicholas back, and so they really had no choice. Her father had been declared an outlaw by the king, and the Richardsons could kill him in anyway they saw fit. She hoped that it would happen slowly and painfully.

Her mind turned to her two older brothers, Roland and Ryder. Roland had always been a bit of a bully and thought himself better than Ryder and her because he had been born of their father's first wife. Roland was always with their father, and from very early had exhibited the taint of cruelty that was strong in Riordan. Ryder, on the other hand, had spent much more time around Shyla and their mother. Where Roland had auburn, almost red, curls and deep brown eyes, Ryder and Shyla had their mother's light brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Shyla could still hear her mother calling for them to come for their baths. "Come now, my diamond-eyed lad and lassie. Tis not only your eyes that need sparkling."

Looks weren't the only similarity between Shyla and Ryder. Ryder had also inherited Scarlett's good heart, just as Shyla had. When he was with his father and brother, he rarely fit in, and felt much more comfortable with his mother and sister. It had been widely known throughout the keep that Roland was Riordan's most prized son, and that Ryder was only tolerated as an insurance. Insurance that Riordan's bloodline and name would continue on.

As Shyla stretched lazily, she smiled inwardly to herself, _'It seems that his name is all he will be passing down to his sons.'_ Riordan had lost his keep, his lands, his wife, everything. She wasn't surprised to learn that in his old age, he would now try to secure at least some small fortune for Roland. _'But where does that leave Ryder?'_ The more Shyla thought on it, the more she began to realize the sort of danger her brother could be in. She needed to tell Kevin that if Ryder was willing, that they should spare him. Ryder would be a good ally and would make a more than decent lord for Dunvegan.

_'Dunvegan,'_ Shyla thought wistfully. Her home. The place where so many of the things that had made and shaped her life had happened. It was now no more than a singed circle of land, strewn with debris and bones. Perhaps it wasn't even worth trying to salvage.

Her mood had definitely swung for the worst. When there came a knock on her chamber door, she eagerly called for whoever was on the other side to come in, hungry to be distracted from her melancholy thoughts and memories.

Kevin slowly entered the room and smiled at her. "It's good that ye're still awake."

Shyla sat up in bed, scooting until her back was against the padded headboard, and smoothed her hands nervously over he hair. "Aye, that I am. It's good that ye have come to visit with me." She patted the spot next to her.

Kevin cleared his throat as he walked over to her and sat down quickly. "Weel, I didnae really come to visit. I came because, weel…I know that we have yet to actually wed, but I…" he stopped to catch his breath and swallowed nervously.

Shyla smiled at him, "I'd love to share a bed with ye. Howbeit, I willnae actually be bedding down with ye."

Kevin relaxed and laughed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Aye, I understand. And, in truth this is what I wanted." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled slyly, "Howbeit, if ye had said 'aye'…." he laughed when Shyla cut him off by playfully slapping his arm.

"But I said 'nay', and ye'll be heeding that," Shyla replied playfully, yet sternly.

Kevin nodded, "I could do no other." He kissed her cheek and stood to remove his shirt, boots, and pants. Shyla bit her lip once he was standing before her in just his under cloth. He eased back down onto the bed and slowly and gently took her into his arms. She had laid back down and rested her head on his chest, her arm draped over his well-muscled stomach.

"I know that ye must be verra tired after such a long day," Kevin started, "and I know that ye probably aren't in the mood to talk, but I just want the truth. How are ye doing?"

Shyla looked up at him and held eye contact with him for a few moments while she tried to find her words. "I feel so…close to empty. Ever since the day of the siege, I have never felt so emotionally finished. I've had so much anger, hurt, hate, and pain, and it's not gone. But it is starting to become a memory, rather than a current state of mind. It's difficult to let go of these things, things that have been such a major part of my life since my mother was taken from me." She looked away and sighed. "Is it not odd that I feel the loss of these feelings? My anger and hate have made me strong, and have protected me. But my pain, hurt, and even my fear have held me back. To be honest, I was just fine being held back. But now," she looked back up at him and smiled tearfully, "Now, I want to move forward."

Kevin smiled back at her. "I can understand your reluctance to let go, Shyla. It took me years to get to a place where I could think of my father and the good times we shared. I was miserable for so long after he died. It was verra hard watching the toll it took on my mother. On my brothers. On all of Bellefleur. But one day I realized something." He squeezed her gently. "I realized that my father would never have wanted me to live the rest of my life in mourning. I realized that I had to let go and move on. One day I too would be a husband." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "And a father. I need to be strong. He made me strong. I couldnae stop being strong simply because he was gone."

Shyla nodded. "My mother once told me the tale of a tree. It sprouted many seeds, but one of them fell verra close to it and began to sprout. They were like a mother and daughter, so close was their bond. But one day, a team of men came and cut the mother tree down, leaving behind the daughter to continue alone. For the first growing season after the mother tree had been cut down, the daughter wouldnae grow. Then, she woke up one day to find that the next growing season had begun, and in her shadow a seedling began to sprout. She knew that she needed to give that seedling the same shading and protection that her mother had given her. And so that growing season, she grew tall, healthy, and strong. And the seedling grew. And the daughter tree knew that her mother's legacy had been continued, and that she should take joy in this."

She wiped away a few tears. "I want to be strong, Kevin. I want to be the kind of mother my mother was to me to my children. If I give ye sons, I want them to be strong and virtuous like their father. And if I by chance should bare ye some lassies, I want them to be steadfast and smart like their mother."

Kevin had to close his eyes against the strength of the emotion he felt. His Shyla. His little spit-fire, opening up to him about her past, her present, and the future she wanted with him. He could see it in her eyes and hear in her voice how badly she wanted these things with him. And so right then and there he made a vow to her. "Shyla, when this week is closed, I shall go to your father, and I will give him the retribution he deserves. And I willnae die in the fight. By the time the next week has closed, I shall stand beside ye before a priest, and together we shall start to work on these things that ye want so badly."

"I'll be holding ye to that," Shyla whispered, before stretching up to kiss him long and slow.

"Ye cannae be serious! Twas just the heartless, angry, and malicious wish of a woman!" Duggan screamed the next morning as several Bellefleur guards hauled him over to the cart that would take him London to face King Edward II. "I'll not be going to meet Saint Peter and the angels without my manhood!" he bellowed.

Jerald stepped forward just before the men were about to lift the large and unruly prisoner into the cart. "And ye think that ye deserve to keep them? Tell me why, and if I am convinced, I shall plead your case to the king."

Tim's chuckling softly in the background caused Fitzhamon to glare before beginning. "Weel, for one thing, I am a king's man!"

"Aye," Kevin answered. "And thus should have known that the rape of a noble woman would have brought more than a small fine down on your head."

Duggan spat angrily at the ground. "What was I supposed to do? Stand there and wait for McKirnan to return and infest England with more of his kind with his breeding mare? I did us all a favor!"

Jerald took a breath to speak, but Kevin lifted a hand to stop him. "Sir Fitzhamon. My betrothed is the result of the verra same union ye so easily denounce. I have no more like for Riordan than ye do, but his wife did no wrong unto anyone. If it is for your life that ye stand before us to plead, bare in mind that the people ye curse are close to the hearts of the lairds who hold the strings of your fate. I would tread verra, verra carefully if I were ye." His voice in a low, almost feral, growl.

Duggan took several deep breathes. Although Kevin was much younger than he was, the angry look in the man's eyes was enough to make him heed his words. He was going to have to swallow his pride. "I am a king's man, Sir Richardson, and I have served him weel all of my years. What I did those many, many years ago is unforgivable, this I know. But, please understand why I did it."

Tim stepped forward then. "Then let us try to understand what ye have done and why ye have done it, shall we? Let's imagine that we have been so angered by your devious and murderous ways that we laid siege to your keep. Once we realized that ye had fled, we decided that to get some kind of dig at ye, we would humiliate and kill everyone dear to ye. That hardly seems the behavior and morals of an English knight. There would have had to have been some other motive for this mistreatment of so many innocents. Anger perhaps? Rage, maybe? But then again, could it have been jealousy?"

Duggan stomped, "What in the names of all the angels are ye talking about?"

Jerald chuckled, "It seems that ye have done a verra good job angering your wife, Sir. She has been verra generous with information. It seems that ye had wanted Lady Scarlett for yourself 'ere she was promised to Riordan." He met Fitzhamon's steely glare with one of his own. "Could it be, that this arrogant, relentless pig was in love with a woman he couldnae have?"

Duggan spat at him. "That is irrelevant! Where is that woman? Where's Ginny? She's spouting lies to ye, cannae ye see it?"

"Ginny has been questioned by many different people, and her story has remained the same. Gwendolyn, although she has been just as caught off guard by this as ye have, has told us things that further corroborate Ginny's story. Take him away," Jerald growled to the guards.

"What about my manhood?" Duggan asked nervously as the men jerked him towards the cart.

"My lady had spoken, Sir, and ye have done nothing to persuade us that you deserve to keep it. I'm sure there are other eunuchs in hell," Kevin responded dismissingly as he walked back into the keep, not looking back at Duggan Fitzhamon once.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Riordan McKirnan looked thoughtfully into the sunset. He found that he was tense, even a rumble with the town whore hadn't helped that. Sir Nicholas had been right, the Bellefleur knights were going to be coming for him. Not only that, but they had Shyla - they had his daughter.

Roland came out into the open space where his father stood and asked gruffly, "Do we still ride for Dunvegan, then?"

Riordan nodded, "Aye, and wee a bit sooner than I had originally planned. If Dunvegan has indeed been burned to the ground as Dylan warned, then there will be many who will think the land is unclaimed. I may be a fugitive knight, but I am still a knight, and Dunvegan is still mine."

"And Shyla is still your daughter," Roland added. "Are we going to leave her with them?"

Riordan turned to him angrily, "What choice do we have? Unless they are fools and bring her with them when they come to do battle with me, when would I have the chance to grab the lass?"

"What if she gives them information….information that could hinder or even stop our cause?"

"She willnae…she knows better. Besides, she's just a woman child…what could she possibly know? She was only a wee thing when we left, not old enough to pay attention to anything that could later be used against us. I'm not at all worried." He spat at the ground, "That inadequate little bitch was of no use to me, and I doubt that she will be of any use to them."

Roland sighed, "I'm heading to the tavern one last time before I bed down tonight, father."

Riordan nodded and grinned, "Good. Be sure that ye turn in at a reasonable time, we'll be setting out early come the mourn I'll be paying a visit to that whore again before night's end myself."

Dinner at Bellefleur was peaceful for the first time in a week. No one fought and no ill-tempered innuendos were thrown at anyone. It was quiet…too quiet for Ann's liking.

"Because there are no arguments to be had, does that mean that all of ye are just going to sit there eyeing one another like fools?" she snapped finally.

Tim laughed quietly, "To be honest, mother, we're not quite sure what to do with ourselves. Jerald is finally at peace because he doesn't have to mediate conversation between Shyla and Duggan. Kevin is happy because now he can devote all of his attentions to Shyla openly, without the constant fear that Grendel will be wanting to seek some sort of retribution against her. Ainslee and Katherine have finally been able to stop forcing Shyla in to her dresses." He paused to laugh at the playful glare Shyla sent his way. "Madison is satisfied because she gets to keep Lady Shyla, or rather Kevin does." He dodged a flying carrot that came from Kevin. "Mother and Aunt Jacqueline no longer have to pretend to be hospitable hostesses to unwanted guests."

"And why are ye content, brother?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Weel….my lady is no longer occupied chasing Shyla around with fine garments and fancy jewels, so she has more time for…weel…wee Maddy is here, but ye all get the idea," he chuckled.

Ainslee blushed furiously and slapped in the back of the head, "I haven't been making THAT much for ye, husband!"

Everyone laughed. "Who's Grendel?" Shyla questioned.

All of the men looked at each other before bursting into gales of laughter.

Ann tried to fuss, but she too was laughing, "Boys, ye should be more considerate!"

Kevin explained the joke to Shyla and the rest of women, and they all laughed as well.

"Grendel was a monster?" Madison asked her father.

"Aye, my wee kitten. A monster from lore. I'll tell ye the story of Beowulf before bed tonight," Jerald answered with a smile.

Just then, one of the guards came running into the dining hall. "M'Laird, forgive the intrusion, but we have word from a citizen of the town of Welsyshire. Sir Nicholas has managed to get word out that Riordan is rounding up some men, and plans to leave Dunvegan on the mourn."

"He still doesn't know that the place has been burned to the ground?" Brian asked.

The guard shook his head, "Nay, Sir Littrell, he does know. He is eager to reclaim it before the word gets too far, and some other clan seeks to declare it as theirs." He paused to look at Shyla, "He also knows that ye have his daughter, however it doesn't seem to concern him as much we thought it would. Our informant told us that Sir Nicholas told Riordan that ye wouldnae value the word of a woman."

Shyla looked angrily at Kevin, who took her hand and shook his head. "Sir Nicholas is verra smart, my love. He told him that so that he wouldnae want ye out of our hands. Ye know that we value not only your word, but the word of every woman in this keep." He looked at Madison, "No matter how young."

Shyla smiled apologetically and blushed.

"He's leaving for Dunvegan tomorrow?" Jerald asked.

The guard nodded.

"Then we ride for Dunvegan before dawn," Tim said sternly.

Ainslee put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. Katherine held Madison as she too began to weep.

"Tomorrow?" Shyla asked Kevin, tears brimming in her eyes.

Kevin turned to hold her, touching is forehead to hers. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I can return and fulfill my promises to ye. And return I will."

Shyla nodded tearfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. "Ye have changed my life. Every fear I've ever had, ye have assuaged. Every worry, ye have calmed. Every tear, ye have dried. Come back, so that I will be able to know happiness once again," she whispered.

"Ye'll know nothing but happiness from the day that I return onward."

Jerald smiled at the young couple and nodded towards the guard, "Gawain, ready the guards. Tell them that we leave before sunrise."

"Already done, M'Laird. Where should I put the informant?"

"They're here?" Ann asked in shock.

"Aye, m'lady. She is," the guard responded.

"Show her in, we'll offer her some food."

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

Ginny and Gwendolyn had just arrived back at Gringworthlow. The long ride had seemed even longer, because Gwendolyn refused to speak to Ginny until they pulled into the courtyard.

"Ye're going to put me out then?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Nay, lass, I willnae. Ye're welcome to stay. This is just as much your home as it is mine. Whether ye decide to stay or not is your own affair."

"I cannae believe that ye told them everything!" Gwendolyn huffed.

_'Ah, so that's her problem,'_ Ginny thought to herself. "So did ye."

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, "I only did once I realized they had me up against a wall. What Duggan Fitzhamon does and has done has absolutely nothing to do with me! How dare Kevin choose that….that…little, bony, skinny, too thin, wee lass over me! Me - a REAL woman!"

"He would have chosen her regardless of your father's bad behavior. He probably wanted that lass the moment he saw her. And why should he choose ye? What do ye have to offer him?"

"What does she have to offer him? A soiled name?" Gwendolyn countered.

"That's all ye have to give him! A soiled name that isnae even your own!" Ginny snapped.

Gwendolyn opened her mouth as if to say something, but instantly closed it when she realized that she had nothing to say.

"That's what I thought," Ginny huffed as she walked into the keep.

Gwendolyn glared after her.

"Will ye be humiliated because Sir Richardson chose a child over ye?" the carriage driver asked as he walked up behind her.

"Nay, Dathan, I shall not." She thought for a moment. "How fast can ye ride?"

"Verra."

"I need ye to ride to Welsyshire tonight. Ye'll be paid handsomely, I'll write a message and send it with ye. See that it gets to a man….a man named Riordan McKirnan," she whispered to him.

The carriage driver nodded and smiled before turning to ready the fastest horse in the Gringworthlow stables.

_'How will Kevin marry his bonny little whore if he's dead?' _she thought to herself evilly.

The Richardson men stood as the buxom woman was brought into the dining hall. She wore a deep orange dress that was covered in white lace. Her long blonde hair hung loosely all around her face. Ann looked at Jacqueline, the two of them thinking the same thing, _'A brothel maid.'_

She took her seat delicately, smiling seductively at Tim, who had held out her chair. Ainslee shuffled restlessly in her seat, and Tim smiled reassuringly at his wife. Kevin looked questioningly at Jerald, who returned his look with one meant to silence.

"I thank ye for your hospitality," the woman said, her voice like honey. "I was rather exhausted from my journey here.

"And what is your name?" Ann asked as gently as possible, trying her best not to sound as judgmental as she felt.

"Beverly, Beverly Brighton. I hale from Welsyshire, to the east."

"We hear that ye have some news for us, m'lady?" Jerald asked.

"Aye," she answered, after taking a rather unladylike swig of mead. "There's no use sugar-coating it…ye all know what I am…weel…'cept for the wee one over there," she gestured to Madison.

"You're a…?" Ainslee started.

"I'm a night woman," Beverly smiled.

"The information ye have for us…what is it and how did ye happen to come by it?" Jerald asked.

"Weel," she blushed, motioning again to Madison. "I was…uh…'with' a man who came passing though our town. I was… 'with' him earlier this evening."

Jerald's brow furrowed as he leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, his hand under his chin, "Did ye discover his name?"

She nodded, "Aye…Riordan McKirnan. He was verra proud of the fact that he was…as he said… "going home". He kept saying things like "I'm going to reclaim what is mine." Naturally, I was curious, but he didn't seem like the kind of man a woman should be posing a lot of questions to, so I decided to just listen to him. He really didn't say much right before we were…er…together the first time, but shortly after there came a knock on my door. I rose to get it and, I believe it was his son, name of Roland, at the door. Said he was turning in for the night, and asked if they were still leaving for the village of Dunvegan at sunrise. Riordan said "aye." Then it dawned on me - Dunvegan…the name Riordan McKirnan…I'm nay as young as I look, and I distinctly remember the fallout between the McKirnan clan and the surrounding families. I know that he's an outlaw to the king. Weel, Riordan told his son to secure their captive. My ears perked up again, don't ye know. Roland nodded his somewhat fat head, looks a lot like his father, that one, and said "Aye, Sir Nicholas willnae be getting back to his bonnie lands anytime soon."

She paused to take another swig of mead before beginning again. "I don't wish to offend any of ye ladies here, but I must admit, I did take notice of this Sir Nicholas when they all rode into town. The blonde one, I presume?" Everyone nodded. "Aye, a bonnie lad, that one. Anyway, I suppose I'd caught myself having a little crush on your Nicholas, and for that I apologize. The last thing he needs is the likes of me after him," she chuckled.

"I asked around the village and found out that he was Sir Nicholas Carter, a knight of the king, and member of the Richardson clan of Bellefleur. So when Roland said his name, and that he was a captive, I immediately knew to whom the lad belonged. I was with Riordan once more, and then he dismissed me. I knew that Bellefleur was relatively close to Welsyshire, and that it would be in everyone's best interest if I came to ye straight away."

"We thank ye for it," Ann smiled to the woman, happy tears shining in her eyes because she now knew that Nicholas was truly safe.

"Weel, my deed isnae entirely noble, m'lady," Beverly replied, obviously sincerely sorry that it wasn't.

"What do ye mean?"

"Weel, I was hoping that…for this information…that your clan would be…willing to…offer me some sort of compensation. I have committed a great folly, however in giving the information before I stated my terms," she smiled. "But I hope to use the earnings to get out of Welsyshire, and out of the…business I'm in."

Jerald laughed good-naturedly, "Of course, Ms. Brighton. We'll not only be paying ye for this, but we may need ye to testify if we have to take the McKirnan men to trial."

Beverly nodded enthusiastically, "I'm at your service, Sir." Catching Katherine and Ainslee's shifting movement, she added, "For the trial. I mean none of ye any harm."

Ann smiled at her gently, "We will be giving ye our trust. Ye are on your word."

Beverly understood and nodded.

Shyla cleared her throat, "M'lady?"

Beverly looked at her questioningly.

"Did ye see or receive any word about his other son, Ryder?"

The other woman thought for a moment, "I only saw them all together a few times, but every time they were together, the son I didn't meet was always with Sir Nicholas."

Shyla smiled tearfully up at Kevin, "Nicholas is safe as long as he's with Ryder. Ryder will do his best, under the situation, to protect him."

Kevin caressed the back of her hand before lifting it and placing a kiss in the center of her palm. "We'll offer him sanctuary in our camp, love. He has your word on his side, and if Nick agrees, there will be no question. We shall protect him as one of our own."

Shyla rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Thank ye."

Ann smiled at the scene before looking to Beverly, "Shall I show ye to a room?"

Beverly nodded and stood to follow the older woman.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Richardson knights stood at the gate of Bellefleur, looking out into the darkness of the surrounding land. It was time to leave, time to draw an end to the conflict that Riordan had started for their clan. The last two weeks had been nothing but drama and angst, and now that Fitzhamon was set to be tried, one door could be closed. Once they had Sir Nicholas back, and had either killed Riordan McKirnan or arrested him, they could all officially move on with their lives in peace.

Kevin looked up at Shyla's bedroom window one last time, noting that it was still dark inside. He'd hated to leave her, but he knew that he would soon return.

"She didn't ask ye to bring her father's head in sack, did she?" Tim asked his younger brother as watched him gaze up the window.

Kevin's daze was broken as he turned to playfully glare at Tim. "Nay, she didn't." He sighed, "I miss her already."

"Eh, I missed Ainslee the moment I closed our door behind me," Tim confessed.

Kevin placed his hand to his heart, "Ye mean it doesn't get any better?"

"'Fraid not, little brother," Tim smiled sympathetically.

Jerald threw everyone a signal, and the entire camp began to move slowly and silently into the darkness.

The sun had still yet to make an appearance in the sky when Riordan was awakened from his slumber by a very incessant beating at the door to his room. Panic slithered its way through his body as he slowly stood and took up his knife before easing towards the door. Cracking it open just enough to peak outside, he saw a single man. Seeing the man was rather thin, he opened the door fully and glowered at him. "What do ye want at his ungodly hour?"

The man cleared his throat, "I have a message for a Riordan McKirnan. I was told that I could find him here."

"Who are ye? Who sent ye, and how did ye find me?" Riordan asked, still not moving aside to allow the man into his room.

"The innkeeper, after I paid him a wee bit of coinage, told me," the man shrugged.

Riordan scowled, "I see."

"I am Dathan. Lady Gwendolyn Fitzhamon of Gringworthlow sent me."

"Fitzhamon!" Riordan boomed.

"Aye, Sir. She told me that ye might be apprehensive when ye learned her name. We have all just recently returned to Gringworthlow…from a stay at Bellefleur."

"Bellefleur?" Riordan marveled. He immediately moved aside to allow the man in. "Ye were with the Richardson clan?"

"Not me personally, Sir. M'Laird and maladies were, however it was only myself and the latter who returned to Gringworthlow."

Riordan frowned, "What do ye mean?"

"Laird Fitzhamon…he…it was discovered that he ordered the rape and murder of your wife. Your daughter, Shyla, was in the room when it happened and was a witness to the crime. Both Ginny and Gwendolyn told the Richardsons that it was indeed true. There were a few other things uncovered during our stay, but ultimately they arrested Fitzhamon and on YOUR daughter's orders, the man is to be castrated, then put to death."

"Why in the hell would they be taking orders from that wee lass?"

"Weel, ye must remember that she isnae the little girl ye left behind. She's a woman now, grown and verra bonnie. She's betrothed to one of the Richardson knights."

Riordan gaped at the man. He was at a loss for words. "This….this….this is the ULTIMATE betrayal! How could she betray her family that way?"

The man nodded, "Tis part of the message I'm to give ye, in addition to this written one I have for ye. The lass hates ye and everything ye stand for. It has become known to us that if they can, the Richardsons intend to see ye face the same fate as your foe."

Riordan glared at him, "They're going to try to castrate me."

"Nay."

Riordan looked at him questioningly.

"They intend either to kill ye on the spot, or take ye to the king so that he can try ye, castrate ye, then kill ye."

Riordan gasped, "That cannae be! I don't serve THEIR king! I cannae…I refuse to be tried by a king I refuse to serve!"

"This is why Gwendolyn sent me to ye. She knew this, and she wants to help ye. The Richardsons know that ye are here in Welsyshire."

"And they haven't come for me?" He looked the man in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't know why they have waited for you, Sir, but I do know that now that Fitzhamon has been taken care of, they will be coming for ye soon."

"How soon will they come?" Riordan asked, beginning to search the room for his belongings.

"I do not yet know. All I know is that they know ye're here and that ye plan to reclaim Dunvegan."

Riordan whorled around to gape at the man once again, "They know that I'm going back to Dunvegan? How? They know it's been burned to the ground. How did they come to know that I plan to return?"

Dathan shrugged his shoulders

"Is your Lady Gwendolyn reliable?" Riordan questioned.

"That I don't know. It seems that her moods change with the wind. Today, she is feeling hurt and vengeful. I do not know what a new day will bring."

"But I have no other allies." Riordan thought for a moment. "See to it that she knows that I have received her message and that I am in her debt, but make it known to her that I may have to seek sanctuary in her keep."

Dathan shook his head, "She's not a trustworthy ally, Sir."

Riordan frowned, "And yet she is still the only one I have. I'm left with no choice."

Dathan nodded and before leaving he handed Riordan the message, "Verra weel, then. Good luck and Godspeed to ye."

Riordan waited until after the door had closed behind him to open the missive.

--"Lord McKirnan, I write to ye as a friend. Leave while ye can, and don't take that Bellefleur idiot with ye. Leave him alive in the village. When the knights of Bellefleur see that he is safe, they will cease the hunt for ye, at least for a wee bit. Trust me in this, they are a blood-thirsty bunch. The newest and most blood-thirsty leech among them is your verra own daughter, and I wouldnae be expecting any daughterly sympathy from her if I were ye. Wait a day or so in the woods that surround Welsyshire, then go to Bellefleur in the night, and kill them all. Take your vengeance. They'll take their secrets and arguments against both ye and my father to their graves. Ye can begin anew with whatever spoils ye find in their keep, and believe me - there is plenty to be had. Heed my word McKirnan, or it's your neck in the noose. Gwendolyn Fitzhamon --

Riordan stared at the letter for a few more minutes before running to the room where Roland, Ryder, Nicholas slept. "Wake up! Now, quickly, wake up!" he bellowed.

Roland jerked awake immediately while Ryder slowly grumbled his way to wakefulness and Nicholas sat up silently. "It's not yet sunrise," Roland whined.

Riordan hit his oldest son in the back of the head. "There's been a change in the plans. We're leaving now. Our captive is staying behind."

Nick looked nervously at Ryder who signaled to him to be silent. "Staying behind?"

"Aye, staying behind…alone…and alive."

Roland glared at his father, then scowled at Nick, "Why?"

"They're coming for us. Ye boys come to my room now and I'll explain it to ye," Riordan ordered as he tightened the ropes that attached Nick's feet to the bed post. "And ye…don't go anywhere."

The McKirnan men were gone for about ten minutes before Roland came bursting angrily through the door, Ryder swiftly on his heels. They both began to frantically throw their belongings into bags and satchels. Ryder waited until Roland went into the room the adjacent room to gather the rest of their belongings to hurry over to Nick and explain what was going on. "My father will go to Bellefleur after he is sure that they have ye. He plans to kill ye all as ye sleep."

Nick nodded. "I basically put that together through the whispering I heard from his room. He's not a verra good sneak, your father. He could never pull that off. Bellefleur is heavily guarded at all times."

Ryder nodded, "I know, but I don't want to take any chances. My little sister is in there."

Nick immediately understood. "They'll know as soon as they find me…and Ryder, I'm still going to tell them to spare ye."

Ryder smiled, "I thank ye, Sir Nicholas. I hope to see ye again, under much, much different circumstances." He went back to frantically packing, just as Roland burst back into the room.

"We have everything, and father has the horses saddled and ready. We must leave now, Ryder."

Ryder walked to the door and nodded once at Nick before running out to catch up to his brothers.

_'And now,'_ thought Nick to himself with a smile_, 'I wait.'_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jerald, Tim, and Kevin, along with the rest of the Bellefleur knights, rode slowly into the small village of Welsyshire about an hour after sunrise. They looked around at the few people who were out in the streets and noticed that it was a road stop town, a place where travelers could stop to rest on their journeys. After stopping to ask an elderly man where the village inn was located, they made there way to a large, yet fairly rugged-looking building. On the large front porch, a few long-haired women were talking but they immediately stopped as the men approached. Some of them made an effort to smooth their hair down or brush off any crumbs that might have dusted their dresses, but most of them stood proudly, their breasts jutting forward, and smiled seductively at the handsome knights as they dismounted from their horses.

"I hope ye nice gentlemen will be staying for a wee while," one of them spoke up, her voice raspy and somewhat deep.

Alex shook his head and smiled back, "Nay, unfortunately we're just passing through." The women pouted and Alex chuckled as Brian threw him a glare.

As they entered the inn, they saw a fairly thin, middle-aged man wiping down a table top and barking orders at two maids who hurried off to perform the tasks he had commanded. He looked up at the men, standing to his full height, and nearly snarled at them, before he noticed that all of them wore the crest of the king on their cloaks.

He smiled in welcome, his yellowed and cracked teeth showing briefly in the crooked grin. "How can I help ye?"

"We're looking for the innkeeper, or the person in charge of this place," Jerald answered him as he looked around.

"That'd be me, Lionel McGee, at your service, Sir."

Jerald nodded once, "Right then, we seek a man, who we fear may have already left, a man by the name of McKirnan. He came with three young men."

Lionel crinkled his forehead in thought before answering, "Name of….Riordan? Riordan McKirnan?"

"Aye," said Tim.

"He was here, and far as I know he still is. Quiet group, that lot. Didn't see much of them unless they were coming down to the pub," he pointed over to the bar at the other side of the room, "or to have a go at one the lassies who hang around here."

"Where is he staying?" Kevin asked.

Lionel shook his head, "I'm a'feared I cannae tell ye that."

Jerald stepped forward menacingly.

"It's not right to do that to my patrons. They come here for shelter and safety, and it's clear that ye've come here with a mind to harm him."

"We can pay ye," Alex snapped.

"How much?"

He rolled his eyes, "50 shillings."

Lionel walked to the counter behind the bar and grabbed a small brown bag. Holding it out to Alex, he said, "He's in room 4. Second one on the right down that hall opposite the bar."

Alex threw the coins into the bag and turned to follow the rest of the men down the hall.

They stopped outside the door and listened quietly. After a few minutes of silence, Jerald gave the signal, and one of the other knights threw himself against the door. It crashed against the wall as it opened, and they all rushed in. Seeing that the room was rather like a suite, they split up and began examining the space. Tim, Kevin, and Brian took a few of the guards and went to the left, while Jerald, Howard, and Alex along with the rest went to the right.

As Kevin stepped into the dim room, he saw a table with several empty cups and an empty tankard of mead. Tim and Brian followed him in, their weapons drawn.

"Kevin?" a voice called from behind them.

The three of them turned quickly, and there in the corner, his feet still tied to the bed post, was Nick. He was dirty, bruised, and his ankles were pretty scratched up, but other than that he looked fine. His face was lit up with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen.

"Nick? Oh, thank God!" Brian exclaimed from behind Kevin.

"Brian, Tim? I knew ye would come for me! I told them that ye would come!" Nick cried as Kevin began to cut the rope that was binding his feet. He stood to hug the three of them.

"Where are they? We should leave, they could be back any moment."

Nick shook his head. "Nay, Kevin. They left, ran off, or so that's what they want ye to think."

"What do ye mean?" Tim asked, as he sniffed the empty tankard. "Still fresh."

Nick reached down to rub his ankles. "Riordan received a letter. Told him that he couldnae hope to defeat ye in battle. That he should leave me here, as a sort of peace offering to make ye give up the chase."

"Never," Kevin growled. "He has more crimes to pay for than this."

Having heard their voices, Jerald, Howard, and Alex came in.

"He's planning to lull ye into a sense of safety, make ye think that he has given up and wants to be left alone. When he's sure that ye have me back, he intends to come to Bellefleur, and murder us all in the night."

Alex laughed out loud. "That's preposterous. Clearly that fool has ne'er even seen Bellefleur in the day light."

Jerald was serious, "How did ye come to know this?"

"Ryder, the younger of his sons told me."

Kevin nodded, "Shyla was right. He can be trusted."

"Ryder is a good man, Kevin. When he found out that their sister was alive, he nearly wept with joy Riordan and Roland just scoffed, and seemed almost upset that she was."

Kevin smiled. "I can believe it."

Tim rolled his eyes at his love struck brother. "Wait a minute. Who sent the letter?"

Nick took the drink of water that Brian offered him before answering. "It came by messenger in the early hours of this mourn. The messenger was sent by some woman…name of…uh…Gwendolyn…Fitzhamon, I reckon."

All of their heads snapped up. "Gwendolyn Fitzhamon!" Jerald boomed.

Nick looked confused then it dawned on him. "Before they clubbed me over the head and took me, I believe I recall that some members of the Fitzhamon clan were due to come to Bellefleur. For what?"

"To arrange a marriage tie to our family - through me," Kevin sighed angrily.

"What?!"

Kevin nodded as if to say that he had been just as surprised.

"But ye never spoke of wanting to marry," Nick was astounded.

Kevin nodded again and laughed softly, "And yet, I'll be standing before a priest by month's end."

"To this traitor?"

"Nay, to…Shyla…McKirnan."

Nick was speechless. "McKirnan's lass?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with the woman," Kevin blushed.

Nick looked to the rest of them who were all wearing goofy smiles. "So I take it that this is a good thing."

"A verra, verra good thing, lad," Jerald grinned.

"Ye'll love her when ye meet her," Tim laughed. "She gave Alex here a rather good stabbing as a greeting when we first met her."

Alex scowled, but laughed as well.

Nick smiled, "I think I like her already."

"Come then, we must return to Bellefleur," Jerald said calmly.

Nick looked at him questioningly. "Return to Bellefleur?"

"Aye, we'll post a few men here to keep an eye out for McKirnan. They'll follow them back to Bellefleur, and send a messenger or two ahead of them to tell us. We'll have the keep heavily guarded and we'll be waiting for them when they arrive," he smiled grimly.

"And what of Grendel?" Tim asked.

"We'll send word to the king and have his guards go to Gringworthlow to arrest her for interfering with a royal search. McKirnan is an outlaw, and we have every right under the law to pursue him. She could have gotten us and no telling how many others killed." Jerald turned to the other knights that had come along, "Michael, stay here with Richard, Kenneth, and George. When ye see that Riordan has come out of hiding, two of ye follow them, and two of ye go ahead of them and return to Bellefleur with the word."

The four men nodded and went to find the innkeeper to book two rooms for themselves.

The rest of the Bellefleur knights made their way out of the inn and back to their horses.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"The lass was right, they did come, and they took that Carter bastard with them," Riordan whispered to his sons as they watched from the wood line.

Ryder stood by and said a silent prayer for both Nicholas and his sister as Roland his father began to strategize their journey to Bellefleur.

"We move out at sunrise tomorrow," Riordan announced, waiting until he was sure the coast was clear to head back to their rooms in the inn.

Shyla watched from her window that evening before supper, not really expecting to see them returning so soon. When she saw a cloud of dust in the distance, her heart rate sped up, but she did her best to keep her hopes from rising too high. However, when she could make out the red cloaks of the knights, she shrieked with excitement and ran to find one of the other women.

She bumped into Katherine and Ainslee in the hallway. "They're back!"

Katherine shook her head and smiled sympathetically at her, "No, Shyla, it's too soon."

Shyla sighed impatiently, "See for yourself," and led them into her room and over to the window.

Ainslee pressed her hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. The knights were much closer and could be seen clearly. "Look, they are back, and they have Nicholas with them!"

Katherine ran from the room looking for her daughter and calling for her mother-in-law and Jacqueline, while Ainslee and Shyla ran to grab cloaks to meet the men outside. Katherine, Ann, Jacqueline, and Madison met them in the front courtyard as the watchmen opened the draw bridge to allow the knights' entrance.

Nick, who rode with Brian, leaned forward and asked, "The wee one?"

"What?"

"The little one, that's Shyla?"

Brian smiled and peered up ahead at the petite woman, then over at his beaming cousin, "Aye…that's Kevin's Shyla."

Nick nodded approvingly and chuckled. "Isn't that lass closer to my age?"

"I'd take that up with Kevin, although, if I we ye, I'd simply get the mere notion out it of my head," Brian laughed.

Nick looked at Kevin, noting his height, strength, and healthy temper, and decided that the fight wasn't worth it. _'Besides, it's great to see him so happy.'_

The men pulled in and began to dismount. Jerald looked back to make sure that the bridge was indeed closing behind them.

"Where are Michael and the rest of the guards?" Ann questioned after counting the number of men returning.

"They're staying behind, let's all go inside, and we'll update ye all over some dinner," Jerald answered.

The women moved to rush ahead, but Jerald, Tim, and Kevin cleared their throats loudly. The women turned back to find them looking rather sad with their arms thrown open. Katherine, Ainslee, and Shyla laughed as they ran to their men and hugged them. Brian, after seeing this, cleared his throat as well, and just as his mother rolled her eyes and began moving towards him, Nick flung himself into his arms. "I really have missed ye so!"

Everyone laughed as Brian pushed Nick off of him, and walked to hug his mother instead.

When everyone went inside, the women went to the dining hall to wait for the men while they freshened up.

Shyla smiled brightly at Katherine when they sat down. "This is good, to have them back so soon, and with Sir Nicholas. I assumed that it would take much longer."

Katherine shook her head, "I don't know, but something tells me that their mission is far from complete."

Ann nodded in agreement, "I have the verra same feeling. They weren't even gone for an entire day. Something isnae right."

Ainslee looked nervously at Ann, "But they have returned with Sir Nicholas, isnae that what they went for?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "Ye don't think it's odd that Riordan went to all that trouble to kidnap Nicholas, only leave him behind?"

"Aye," the other women answered.

"I say! The women of Bellefleur are as intelligent as they are beautiful," Tim complimented as he walked in and leaned down to kiss his wife gently before taking his seat.

He was followed closely by the rest of the men. "And where is our house guest?" Alex asked.

"Beverly? She left with an escort for the village of Daley a few hours ago. She said that that's where she wanted to go to get her fresh start," Ann answered him.

"Pity," he mumbled under his breath, earning a chuckle from Tim, who was promptly pinched by his wife.

Nick walked over to Shyla and bowed lowly, "It's pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady McKirnan."

"Aye, Sir Nicholas, and yours as weel. I'm sorry for all the suffering my family has caused ye," she replied sincerely.

Nick shook his head, "Nonsense! Twas an adventure. Howbeit your brother Roland has a bit of a mean streak."

Kevin leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Besides, we're your family now. Ye're a Richardson."

Nick smiled at the scene and went to take his seat, "I'm starving!"

Brian snickered, "Some things REALLY don't change!"

"Speaking of family, love, how fairs Blithe?" Kevin asked Shyla, after placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Weel, she's still not healthy enough to get out of bed, at least as far as I'm concerned. Her wound is healing nicely, and her fever is gone, but she needs to rest in order to get her strength back."

Howard looked up at Shyla. "I really am truly sorry for that Shyla," he said quietly.

"I forgive ye. Twas more of a scare than anything," she answered, giving him a light smile.

Nick took a bite a bread before asking Howard what he was talking about.

"Howard shot an old woman with his arrow," Brian answered bluntly.

Nick looked shocked, "Ye know, life when I'm here is never as exciting as it is when I'm not! Howard shoots an old woman, Kevin is meeting a potential bride and is now betrothed, there are mysteries and conspiracies afoot…I thought I was bringing a bit of excitement to this place, but it seems that ye all do just fine without me!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's true, a lot has happened since ye've been gone. We'll catch ye up later in the study, but now we have more important things to attend to," Jerald stated.

The men proceeded to explain to the women the discoveries they had made when they found Nicholas. They explained to Nick who the Fitzhamons were, their relationship with the McKirnans and the fallout that had occurred that led up to Duggan's arrest. Nick cringed, reaching down to lay a protective hand over his crotch before telling Shyla that he intended to remain forever on her good side.

"He's planning to come here…and kill us all…in the night…here? At Bellefleur?" Ann asked, not believing the news.

The men nodded.

The women all exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. "And how exactly did he plan to get past the guards and into our walls?" Katherine laughed.

Jerald chuckled before answering, "Now, let's not be too cocky. Great strongholds have fallen before. It's not ENTIRELY impossible." Noting the comical looks everyone gave him, he amended his statement. "Alright, doubtful, but not entirely impossible," he conceded.

"We'll be ready for them, though, won't we, papa?" Madison asked, a tinge of worry on her face.

"Oh, aye, my wee kitten. We'll be ready, waiting, and armed…heavily," he answered confidently.

"And we'll probably hear them," Shyla added. "My father may be good at making his escape, but attacking is not strong suit."

"I can attest to that," Nick piped in. "Even if Ryder hadn't told me of his father's plan, I believe I would have been able to glean most of it from his loud whispering."

When the food was finished the men sent the women on to bed so that they could work on their plans in Jerald's study. "I'll be up to bed, soon, love," Kevin whispered to Shyla, kissing her gently on the cheek before she left.

"I'll be waiting," she smiled.

After the women were gone, Jerald remained standing and called two guards over to him, handing them a letter. "Marcus, Daniel, I want this delivered to the king. Ye must leave before sunrise. Tell him that he must act quickly in sending his guards to Gringworthlow, for there is a traitor against the throne who hides there." The two men nodded before heading off to bed for good night's sleep.

"To the study," he announced to the knights.

Gwendolyn was pacing back and forth in her chamber that night when a knock came at her door. She opened it, sighing with relief when Dathan came in. "Finally! What news?"

"I gave him your message, and he's going to follow it to the letter, m'lady."

She relaxed visibly at his words, "Good. Now all I have to do is wait."

Dathan nodded before clearing his throat nervously. "If I may ask, m'lady. What do ye gain from this?"

Gwendolyn looked him in the eye as she handed him his payment, "Nothing but the satisfaction in knowing that that McKirnan whore's lass willnae wed my man."

"Is that really worth the risk to ye?"

She thought for a moment, "There is no risk to me. Riordan will do the killing, and no one but I, ye, and McKirnan knows that I sent him the message."

Dathan grinned and turned to leave. "That payment is also for your silence, Dathan," she hissed.

"Aye, mistress. Not a word."

"I've already posted ten more guards at the man gate, and added two additional ones to each entry point. There are three men in each watchtower to ensure that no one is asleep and misses their approach in case the guards we left at Welsyshire don't make it here before the McKirnans do," Jerald started. "All of the men at arms have been told to stay alert, and that anything out of the ordinary is to be reported immediately. Every man who is capable has been fitted with a sword. Those who can launch them have been given a set arrows and a bow. I have sent word to the men posted in the small village to the north, that if McKirnan and his men are spotted, a fire is to be lit in their highest tower, so that we may see it from here."

"Ye have taken every precaution, brother," Tim said proudly.

"Aye. A snake like McKirnan will do his best to find any crack to slither through, and I want to leave him none. I want to trap him in the open. He'll be on unfamiliar land, and will have no place to run. Kevin, I hear that there is one among them who should be spared?"

Kevin nodded, "Aye, the younger one, Ryder."

"He has Shyla's coloring," Nick supplied. "Roland has redder hair and brown eyes, like their father."

"And he deserves sparing?" Tim asked Nick.

"Aye. He's the one who fed me when Riordan and Roland would have let me starve. He often wiped dirt from my face and loosened the ropes at my feet so that they didn't cut into my skin."

"Then he is under our protection," Jerald said. "I would be prefer not to have to kill any of them, but I will order it if I see it becomes necessary. I would prefer to let the king deal with them."

"Aye," all of them agreed.

"Howard, when we receive word that they are near, ye take the other archers to the towers. At my signal, have one archer in each tower launch three warning arrows. Be sure not strike any of them," Jerald smiled.

Howard laughed, "Aye, Jerald."

"From there, we'll play it by ear. I know that I'm the commander here, but if any of ye see a better way to get our goal accomplished, speak up. And Kevin?"

"Aye?"

"Tell Shyla that if she sees something that can help us, have her tell someone within the keep who can get the word to us."

Kevin nodded, "I will. She knows that her loyalty lies with us now."

"Good," Jerald smiled. "And with that, I bid ye all a good sleep. Rest weel, but be prepared to arm yourself even in the night."

All of them bid each other good night and went their separate ways.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Shyla sat up when Kevin came into the room. "Everything alright?"

Kevin smiled as her rubbed the back of his neck, "Aye, love. We have Nicholas back, and your father is going to walk right into our trap."

Shyla sighed. "Let us hope that it will be as easy to get him to hang the noose around his own neck as it was to get Fitzhamon to do it."

"Let us not worry ourselves with that right now. I have something verra important to ask of ye."

Shyla giggled as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I've already agreed to marry ye." She became serious. "Ye haven't had a change of heart have ye? Now that ye've seen the damage a McKirnan can do?"

Kevin rushed over to the bed, got on his knees and took her hands in his. "Never, love. Nothing in this world could ever make me think to throw ye away, even for a moment. Ye are a McKirnan, but ye're your mother's daughter, not that brute's. I only need ye to make me a promise."

Shyla nodded, grateful tears shining in her beautiful eyes. "Anything."

Kevin chuckled lowly, "I wouldnae say that 'ere ye hear the thing I want to ye to swear to." He took a deep breath, "Promise me that ye willnae try to come out of here during the battle that is sure to begin soon. Promise me that ye willnae place yourself in harm's way."

Shyla looked at her feet. "If I see that he's going to hurt one of ye, and no one will heed my warnings, then I have no choice but to protect ye."

Kevin squeezed her hands, "Every man has been given strict orders to heed ye. Please…please promise me. I don't know what I'd do if ye got hurt…or…worse."

Seeing the sincerity of his fear in his eyes, the desperation, she realized that she could only have one answer to his request. "I'll stay inside. I won't go out."

Kevin released a sigh of relief before getting up to climb onto the bed with her and gather her into a hug. "I do love ye."

Shyla smiled and cuddled more into him, "I'm realizing that more and more everyday, and I love ye, too."

Jerald and Katherine lay in their bed together, legs intertwined even though their heads were on different pillows.

Jerald held her hand while twisting her wedding band around her finger. "Ye seem tense, my love," he soothed.

She sighed. "I am. I just don't understand. Why is Riordan so angry? Why so vengeful…against us? He's the one who stole a loved one from us! Not the other way around."

Jerald smiled and used his thumb to smooth the wrinkle from her brow. "Love, if I understood the inner workings of his mind, or Fitzhamon's for that matter, I'd have to be just as bad as they are. I cannae hope to explain it to ye. Things are the way they are. He wants to fight us, then we will fight," he paused when he felt stirring angrily against him, "He's left us no choice. This has to end now."

Katherine sighed again, this time in defeat. "I know it, I just don't like it. I don't want anything to happen to ye. We are a peaceful clan. Powerful, aye, but all the surrounding clans know of us. I don't like times of conflict, and I don't like bloodshed, especially yours."

He leaned down to kiss her, "Then I promise that none of my blood will be spilled."

"And how can I take comfort in that?" she smiled.

"Have I ever broken a promise to ye before?"

"Nay, ye haven't."

"And now I'll make another promise," he growled into her neck.

"And what's that?" she moaned.

"That I'll spend the rest of the night proving to ye that I willnae break a promise."

She pulled him down on top of her. "I'll be expecting the greatness I have grown accustomed to," she giggled.

Bellefleur gleamed in the early morning light, its pristine walls made of strong, polished granite and marble. The fields that rolled all around it were lush, green, and seemingly endless, and the mote that surrounded the main castle-like stronghold was wide and obviously deep.

"I've never seen anything like this outside of the king's court," Roland marveled.

Riordan spit into the dirt, leaning his weight against a wide tree. "They live like kings. And ye have seen Bellefleur before! Stop your driveling."

"Aye, I've seen it, but never in the daylight. Tis going to be verra difficult."

"There are guards, a lot of them," Ryder pointed out.

Riordan looked at the main entrance, "There is probably some small entry portal, perhaps for the servants that has been left unguarded. Why are there so many guards at the entrance?"

Roland shrugged, "Tis almost as if they're ready for an attack."

"They have been known to be a peaceful lot. I doubt that. Perhaps this is just the way of things here at Bellefleur. Tis the coward's way! To hide behind walls of stone and several units of guards," Riordan complained.

_'Tis the coward's way to run and hide from your guilt and crimes,'_ Ryder thought to himself.

"Come then, we'll move forward slowly…stay in the high grasses, there are towers and we could be seen. Move slowly," Riordan ordered his sons.

As they moved out, they failed to notice Michael and Richard moving slowly behind them.

Katherine was jilted from her sleep by a rather incessant beating at the chamber door. Her husband continued to snore…loudly.

"Jerald? Jerald, wake up," she called to her husband as she gently rocked him.  
"Hmm…huh…what?" He was still a bit out of it until he, too, heard the knocking. He stood quickly, donning a pair of pants, before rushing to the door. Opening it, he found George and Kenneth. "He is here then?"

"Aye, M'Laird," Kenneth answered, a bit out of breath.

Jerald nodded, "I'll be ready soon. Alert the others and tell them to meet me in the study."

The guards saluted quickly before turning to leave. Usually they were able to be more casual with him. Salutes usually weren't necessary, but when something serious was happening, everyone automatically took on a more professional attitude towards the figures of authority in the keep.

"I must go," he said as he turned back into the room to get dressed for the battle.

Katherine nodded, now fully awake as she sat up in bed and watched her husband move about. She remained silent as he prepared, and within five minutes he was ready to run out the door. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "By nightfall, this will be ended, my love."

She smiled through her worry and hugged him hard. "Be safe, husband, and go with God."

She watched his retreating back as he ran from the room.

Kevin was already awake and watching Shyla sleep when the guards came to tell him. He gently removed himself from the bed before going to the door.

"He's in the high grasses of the northeastern field. It seems that he's trying to do a quick survey of the keep, to find an unguarded entry point," George told him quickly.

Kevin nodded, "He willnae try to make any moves to get in until night fall. No doubt that he'll watch us all day to get an idea of our routines. Make sure the guards are told to pay attention. Tell them to change their posts irregularly. I don't want him picking up on any schedules."

Kenneth looked down the hall as several armed men headed towards them. "We have seen Michael and Richard following successfully behind them. We're working on a method to get messages back and forth between us and them," one of them said as he saluted Kevin.

"Kenneth, did he have any plans for entry before they left Welsyshire that ye heard?" Kevin asked.  
"Nay, not that we heard. All he seemed concerned with was making sure that ye were indeed headed back to Bellefleur. As far as I know, he'd only planned as far as getting himself here."

George nodded in agreement.

"The study?" Kevin asked.

"Aye, the others should be there shortly," George answered as he and Kenneth went on to alert the other guards.

When Kevin turned back into the room, he found Shyla sitting up in bed, watching him. "They're here?"

"Aye," he responded as he pulled on his clothing.

She sighed angrily. "I wish my father and brothers were meeting the man I have chosen to marry under different circumstances, but most of all I wish my mother were here. Damn him."

Kevin knelt before her on the floor beside the bed. "We will get him, Shyla. One way or the other, we'll get him."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Then please, do it quickly. I want this to be over."

"I love ye, Shyla."

She smiled tearfully, "And I love ye as weel."

"Stay with the other women," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Damn them!" Riordan barked after they had made two full trips around the keep. "There's no door that is unguarded!"

"And even if there were, there's still the mote," Roland huffed.

Ryder stood behind both of them and said a silent prayer of thanks that Nicholas had told the others and they had heeded his warning. His father called for him and he stepped forward. "Do ye have any suggestions, lad?"

Ryder thought for a moment. "Perhaps we'll have a better chance in the night. They may reduce the numbers of guards on some of the other doors to increase those at the front gates."

Riordan sneered, "That may be! Ye do have a purpose after all." He turned his attention back to Roland. "We'll take the day to strategize. At sunset, we'll begin our advance slowly. It will be easier to remain unseen in the darkness."

Roland agreed and took a seat in the grass.

Ryder looked off, hiding his smile. _'It won't matter how stealthy ye are, or what ye do. They already know ye're here.'_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bellefleur, a place known for its organization and efficiency had had an air of chaos to it all day. The guards had changed their shifts at times that were most odd, the workers in the kitchen struggling to keep up with the erratic flow of hungry men. It was a pain to everyone within the walls, but to Riordan and Roland it was simply confusion inducing. Ryder, on the other hand, could barely keep himself from laughing aloud every time the guard was changed, causing his father and brother to shoot perplexed scowls at the large keep.

"What in the hell are they doing?" Riordan hissed, after watching two of the guards at the main gate go inside, only to be replaced by four more. "Tis only been an hour since those two replaced the three who have reappeared at the back of the keep just now!"

Roland shrugged his shoulders, obviously as befuddled as his father. "Tis no rhyme or reason to the way they guard themselves. Mayhap it will be easier to get in than we had first assumed."

"Mayhap," Riordan grumbled as wiped the sweat from his bushy, red brows. "I'm just glad we survived the noon hour. Twas rather warm with the sun beating down upon as it did, even in this season. 'Twould seem that even nature has been trying to work against me."

Roland laughed softly, "Aye, that is does."

Riordan was in no mood to laugh, and scowled at his eldest son, "Tis more ye who will be hindered than I! I'm too old to really enjoy the fortune we shall have 'ere this day is out. I do this for ye!"

Roland scoffed and spit at the ground.

"Fortune?" Ryder questioned. "And just how do ye plan to manage that? I can barely even understand the foolish notion of trying to break in to kill any of them, but to think that ye plan to rid yourself of all the guards as weel as those who would be loyal to the Richardsons…it's just absurd!"

Riordan snarled angrily and clenched his fists at his sides before to turning to glare at his son. "The heat must have gotten to ye, lad. It has done a fine job at loosening your tongue!" he snapped.

Ryder shook his head, "Nay, it has merely sharpened my wits. I willnae be any part of this. Tis one thing to want the blood of a few, but tis another altogether to think that the three of us could take on an entire keep. One that is inhabited by many a weel-trained and tried knight as weel. Nay, I think I'd rather stay alive."

"Tis the talk of a traitor! Listen to him, father! He seeks to betray us," Roland whined.

Riordan's glare sharpened, but he didn't move. "And where will ye go? What will ye do? Ye're just as much a McKirnan as we are. No one will want anything to do with ye, save the occasional rutting whore, and ye won't even have the pieces to pay her with! Go on, if that is your wish, but don't come crawling back to us when ye realize your error, ye traitor."

Ryder turned to leave, but cleared his throat and faced his father one last time, "I am no traitor, Riordan McKirnan. A traitor is any man who would leave his wife and child to die at the hands of his enemies. I may nay be a knight, or even a warrior, but I'm no traitor either. Ye haven't been a knight in many a year, and not only are ye a traitor, ye are a cowardly one on top of it. The world will soon be rid of ye though…the both of ye, and I want no share in the fate that is sure to befall ye. I should have turned heal long ago, but tis better to be slow about it than to ne'er do it at all."

He watched the both of them tremble with anger, the need for quiet being the only thing keeping them from striking out against him. "Ye want to speak of traitors? Speak of the wee whore ye call a sister," Roland spat. "She should have died with your mother like a good lass, but she remained to be a thorn in our sides. Now she seeks to wed one of the verra clan who seeks to destroy us. The way I see it, tis much better to be labeled a traitorous coward than a traitorous whore. But ye fair-eyed and dark haired bunch ne'er were any good."

Ryder held his anger in check, taking a few deep breaths before nodding. "Farewell, then brother. I pray that ye die the quick and valiant death the Richardsons would give ye and not the slow, shameful one the king is known to enjoy bestowing upon those of your ilk."

As he walked away, he heard his father cursing under his breath. He had walked about half a mile along the wood line, when an arm snaked out from the trees and yanked him into the shade. p

"Ryder McKirnan, I presume," the tall man who held him questioned.

Noting the Richardson crest on the man's cloak, Ryder nodded quickly, "Aye." He was instantly released.

"I'm Michael and this one here is Richard. Guards, the both of us, for Bellefleur and his lordship."

Ryder squinted back at the keep, "We saw no one leave the place."

Richard shook his head, "And no one has. We followed ye from Welsyshire. They've known ye were here 'ere ye even set foot into the clearing for the first time."

"There were runners ahead of us then?" Ryder asked.

Michael nodded, "Aye."  
"Then I am even more glad that I gave up on those two fools when I did," Ryder grinned.

"Ye had nothing to worry about. Twas your quick thinking to tell our Nicholas of their plan that set all of this into motion," Michael stated calmly.

Richard nodded in agreement, "And not to mention that your sister has already told them to spare ye."

"How is the lass?" Ryder asked, blinking quickly to clear away the sudden sheen of moisture that had found its way into his eyes.

"Quite hale. Sharp of wit and of tongue. Sir Kevin has found a good match for himself in her. Doesn't hurt that she's one of the bonniest maidens ye ever will see," Michael chuckled. p

"My Shyla ne'er was one to take orders verra weel, not even from our blessed mother, rest her soul. Are ye sure this Sir Kevin knows what he has gotten himself into?" Ryder laughed.

"Oh, aye, knows it and loves it," Richard smiled.

Ryder looked back at Bellefleur just as the guard changed again. "I say! Ye have a most interesting way of doing that here," he mused.

Richard and Michael chuckled. "We noticed that it did a good a job of confusing your father. The guards have been given specific orders to forget all form of organization they have been taught. It may look as if they just lazily go in and out whenever they see fit, but I can see that it pains them. If ye look closely, ye can even see them pulling straws to see who goes in next." Michael grinned.

Ryder did indeed see it and laughed with them, "Tis a clever trick. I shall like to meet these Bellefleur Knights."

Michael nodded, "Ye will, just as soon as the wee problem of your relatives has been taken care of. I imagine that ye'll be sharing the table with them tonight in the main hall, tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Tis nightfall," Tim noted.

He and the rest of the knights stood looking out from the high wall.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Tis a verra good ability ye have to tell when it gets dark, Tim. I don't know what we'd ever do without ye!"

Jerald joined in with the teasing. "So it is night, brother? Thank ye. For but a moment I thought perhaps the sun had turned off for a wee rejuvenating rest. So glad I am that ye could tell me what the darkness meant 'ere panic set in," he snickered.

Tim scowled playfully at his brothers when the other knights and guards around them began to laugh as well. "Neither of ye fools were ever verra funny."

Just as everyone sobered up, a young guard came hurrying out onto the terrace.

"What news, Ian?" Jerald asked.

The young guard took a few seconds to catch his breath, "It seems that Ryder, the younger of the two brothers has already deserted his clan. He's with Michael and Richard."

"Verra good, he will be out of the way when we begin. I did not want to accidentally spill any of his blood," Kevin sighed.

"Anything else?" Jerald questioned.

"Aye, the remaining McKirnans are on the move. They have strapped their weapons to their backs and it looks like they're going to be taking a wee dip in the mote to get here," Ian smiled.

Howard cringed, "No one goes in that water, tis the most unpleasant thing about our landscape."

"Aye," Alex nodded to Jerald, "I had thought to ask ye to look into ways to clean the water, but now I see that it does serve a purpose. I do believe that I will be asking the stable lads to take the waste of the horses there more often."

Every cringed a bit, but laughed at the thought of what their enemies would be subjecting themselves to. "Let us hope that we willnae have to touch them to accomplish our goal," Tim joked.

"From which direction will they seek to gain footing?" Jerald asked.

"From the east, M'Laird," Ian answered.

Jerald nodded and dismissed him, "Then to the eastern wall we go. I'd like to have a good view when the fools take to the water."

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Roland shuddered as he looked at the water. "Tis not just the dark of night that makes this water appear rather murky is it, father?"

Riordan rolled his eyes, "A'feared of a little dark water are ye, lad?" Although he was admittedly reluctant to set even one toe into it himself.

"I don't see ye making any great advancements towards soaking yourself in it," Roland snapped.

"Tis times like these that I'll regret losing your brother. We could have sent him in first. Would have done a few wonders for my confidence to see someone else make it across."

"Weel, I'll not be going in alone, so ye'd best remove that notion from your head 'ere it sets itself too deeply," Roland replied, still dancing from side to side in an effort to build up the gusto he would need to put himself into the dark and rather putrid water.

"Fine!" Riordan conceded, "we'll go together. It appears to be deep all over, so there's no easing into it. Hang onto the sides if ye don't wish to get it anywhere near your face."

"Good idea. I fear that I'll already have enough trouble getting the stench to leave my nostrils without actually getting the water into my nose."

Jerald, Tim, Kevin and the rest did their best to keep their laughter quiet. Watching the McKirnans argue with each other, then dance for bit, before slowly lowering themselves into the water had proven to be one of the most humorous things any of them had ever seen. The knights had to quell their laughter once again when the grip Riordan had on the side of the mote slipped and his entire head was submerged. Roland did his best to doggy paddle his way across but found himself cursing when his chin dipped below the water and a bit of it found its way into his open mouth. If there were ever two men capable of laying siege to an entire keep on their own, by the looks of things, it wasn't these two.

"I think rather than to kill us, they came to be to our evening entertainment," Tim laughed. "We should thank them."

"I have a few ideas for welcome gifts myself," Kevin said as he patted the hilt of his sword.

Jerald nodded, "Soon enough, brother. Howard, go to the archers. When McKirnan and his son are standing again, shoot the warning."

Howard nodded curtly before hurrying away.

"Let the end begin," Brian sighed, crossing himself as he did before any battle.

"Indeed," Kevin growled as he watched Riordan pitifully swim across the mote with his eyes clenched shut.

"How long do ye think this will take? Why don't the men just kill them?" Shyla snapped, the hours spent in the solar with the women finally having gotten to her.

Ainslee shrugged, "I truly think that they would prefer to let the king do the killing."

"But they're warriors, killing is what they do," Shyla pouted.

Katherine laughed, "True enough, but when it is possible to keep their hands free of blood, they would rather seize the opportunity. I do not believe that the taking of a life becomes easier with practice, especially for those men who are of good conscience and possess good hearts, as our men do."

Shyla sighed, "I suppose. I'm simply too eager to be wed to my man." She looked at Ann and lowered her voice before speaking to Ainslee and Katherine again. "There are only so many nights a woman can spend with the man she loves 'ere she gives in to temptation."

Katherine and Ainslee laughed, but halted when Ann's giggling could be heard as well. "It has been a pain to my boy as weel. He fair limps in the morning, and his disposition at the breakfast table could be a little better. Wed him as quickly as ye can, Shyla, for all of us."

Shyla blushed at the words of her future mother-in-law, but smiled, "Oh, I will."

All of the other women laughed.

"Curse that mote! I do believe that it would be just as dark on the brightest of days!" Roland glowered.

"And just as foul," Riordan spat, fighting down what seemed to be a growing nausea. '_This was not at all how I had envisioned the night playing out.'_

Just as he finally got his stomach to cease roiling, something whizzed passed his head. Two more of the same things shot through the air and landed with three distinct thuds in the grass surrounding them.

"Damn it! They've set their archers on us," Riordan cursed.

"Nay, we haven't. Just a wee warning telling ye to swim back the way ye came and high tail your way to the king on your own," a deep voice boomed from above them. It was Jerald. p

Both of them looked up and were genuinely surprised to see all of the knights perched on the wall. A quick survey of the keep revealed that those men were far from alone. p

"Curse your mote! Curse your trickery! And three curses upon your house!" Riordan spat, nearly hopping with anger.

"There has been no trickery, and as for the mote, no one told ye swim across it. Had ye wanted entrance, ye could have just turned yourselves over to our guards and saved all this trouble for another pair of fools," Tim mocked them.

"Oh, aye, there is trickery afoot. How did ye come to know that we would be here when we are? If at all?" Roland asked.

"Tis of no importance to ye. The fact is that we discovered your plan 'ere ye even left Welsyshire and have been waiting for ye since ye arrived here with the sunrise. Now give up this foolishness and hand yourselves over to the king's justice once and for all," Jerald stated in a tone that sounded much like an order.

Riordan shook his head, "Oh, nay. Where's my lass? I have a wish to see her." p

"For what?" Kevin sneered.

"To give her the greeting due a traitor. Have any of ye bedded the useless wench yet? May as weel get it out of your systems now, for she'll be even more useless once I set my hands on her," Riordan yelled back.

"Ye'll be doing nothing of sort. Shyla is my betrothed and even if ye weren't standing there covered in filth, I wouldnae be inclined to deliver her into your thieving, cowardly hands," Kevin replied coolly.

"Weel, then at least come down from that thick wall and fight me like a man! I want a fair fight!"

"Like a man? I'm nay sure that is what ye want, Sir. 'Twould nay be verra fair either as ye have never fought like a man in all your years as a knight save for verra early on your career," Kevin goaded.

"Ye can curse whoever told that bit of trash!"

Kevin shook his head, "No one had to tell me a thing, although your daughter's lack of faith in your attacking abilities has been rather helpful. I must say that ye were a lot quieter in your approach than she thought ye'd be. Nay quiet enough mind ye, but still. The simple fact that ye would leave our Nicholas as a pretended peace-offering with the intent to kill us in the night says that ye aren't willing to fight fairly. I'll not be trying to play on even ground with a snake of your ilk, McKirnan. Surrender or be taken down. It matters not, for ye have already shamed yourself to an irrevocable degree. I merely offer the gentleman's choice out of the kindness of my heart."

Riordan scoffed, "Do what my wee lass would have ye do: let me go."

Kevin and the rest of them actually laughed out loud at that. "Tis not release that our Shyla would be demanding for ye, and if I gave it to ye, 'twould probably be some of my very important parts on a platter she'd be demanding," Kevin chuckled humorlessly.

"A bloodthirsty traitor she has become, eh? I'm not surprised. She's spent so much time with the likes of ye already, tis no wonder that ye have…er…'rubbed off'…on the lass," Roland spat.

"Aye," Riordan agreed. "We heard about old Duggan."

Jerald sent the man a glare that could have killed if glares truly had the power to do so. "That man ordered the rape and murder of your wife. He deserved to die. One would think ye'd be grateful to us for the service we did ye."

"I'm not one to spill blood over the loss of a woman. They are dispensable and easily replaced. If that is the highest of his crimes, were I in the king's good graces, I would go forth to plead for his life myself," Riordan responded without missing a beat. It was clear that he really did view women as nothing more than expendable commodities.

"Weel, stop all this foolish jabbering and ye'll be able to do just that," Tim snarled.

Jerald shook his head. This nonsense had gone far enough as far as he was concerned. He looked over to Howard and nodded. Howard placed his arrow in his bow while the archer next to him did the same. They fired off at the same time, sending two arrows, one meant for Riordan and the other for his son, hurdling through the air. The arrows found their marks. Riordan stared in shock at the arrow protruding from high his shoulder and Roland screamed after glancing at the arrow sticking out of stomach before promptly passing out.

"Not death blows, but they will do to get them trussed up and readied for their journey to see the king," Jerald said crisply as he turned to leave. The orders were issued to collect the McKirnans, and Jerald went to go ready himself for a meal and bed. Kevin and Tim stared at each other in shock.

"That ended rather abruptly," Kevin muttered.

"I do believe that he tired of McKirnan's games rather quickly. We knew what the outcome would be. No need to drag it out unnecessarily," Tim shrugged after a while.

Kevin smiled, "Best tell Shyla to put a rush on the wedding preparations."

"I don't think the lass will be too pleased," Tim chuckled.

Kevin shook his head and grinned, "Oh, but I think rather to the contrary. That wee spit-fire is more than ready to be my wife, and I see no point in making her wait."

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"M'lady, if ye could please come into the front courtyard. There are some men here," a hobbled old servant woman alerted Ginny Fitzhamon.

Gwendolyn's ears perked up, "Men?" She smiled lecherously, "Weel, it appears that all is not lost. Best see what they want." She stood and practically skipped out of the solar.

Ginny shook her head, "Thank ye, Orelda." She stood and took and her time in going to the courtyard. When she arrived there, she was shocked to see Gwendolyn held tightly in the grasp of two rather large royal guards.

"Mother! Tell these men to release me at once!"

Ginny held up a quieting hand. "What's all this?"

One of the guards spoke up in a gruff voice, "We've been sent by his Majesty to arrest one Lady Gwendolyn Fitzhamon for Treason and Attempted Murder By Association. Several counts of the latter actually." p

"What?" Gwendolyn squeaked. "That cannae be right."

The same guard snorted, "According to our very reliable sources, we do have the right of it." He turned his attention to Ginny. "Apparently your daughter sent a letter to Riordan McKirnan, an outlaw to the crown. In it was a detailed plan to aide the man in his siege to the Bellefleur keep.'

Ginny huffed, "That evil-hearted lass isnae my daughter."

Gwendolyn struggled harder and tried to point at Ginny, "This is all a misunderstanding. Twas that woman there who sent that letter. Ye have the wrong Fitzhamon."

For a moment the guards looked questioningly at Ginny, who simply shook her head. "What have ye done now, Gwendolyn?"

"I haven't done anything wrong…someone has lied. Let me go, ye great oafs! I'm innocent," Gwendolyn struggled desperately.

One of the other guards came walking up behind her, holding an equally struggling Dathan. If the fact that the guards had seen him run for cover the moment he'd heard their approach hadn't made them suspicious of him, the sight of the blood completely rushing from Gwendolyn's face when she saw him definitely finished the job. "We found this weasel of a man making his way to the carriage house. I think he was about ready to make his escaped when we caught up to him," the guard holding him grumbled.

"I don't know anything about the letter! I just delivered it for the lady. Tis my job to obey my mistress," Dathan spouted, his eyes jumping to the faces o all of the guards.

"The letter, hmm? Which mistress would that be?" the guard holding him asked.

"The younger. Please, sir, I was only the messenger. I've done no wrong."

Gwendolyn scoffed, then began to shout., "Ye lying traitor! I ought to…"

The head guard cut her off, "Take her to the cart, and put him in there with her. We'll hold them both until we get to the bottom of this. Once we have McKirnan, all will come clear."

"No! No! I'm innocent. Why must ye take me in?" Dathan questioned urgently.

The head guard shook his head and chortled, "Even if we did believe your claim of innocence, we'd have to take ye in. Twould be verra hard to catch ye if it came out later that ye knew more than ye claim to and we needed to bring ye before the king. Might as weel take ye now and save ourselves the trouble of having to come back for ye later." He snapped his fingers and the guards hauled the troublesome pair to the cart that would take them away.

"It has been quite a month. My husband and adopted daughter plot to marry her off to a noble knight. Their plan falls through because the knight has fallen in love with the daughter of my husband's nemesis. Then I learn of more plotting, my husband has been arrested and will be sentenced to death, and now so has Gwendolyn. I shall never be surprised by another thing in this world," Ginny said breathlessly to the guards as they mounted their horses.

"Indeed, m'lady. Ye know that we'll probably need ye to testify in court," one of the guards responded.

"I am more than willing," Ginny replied.

"Thank ye, the king will be seeking to thank ye for your honesty no doubt. Good eve."

"That's it? That's all? A rather comical mote crossing, a petty argument, and a couple of arrows fired? That's it?!" Shyla was hopping as she questioned Kevin. She was furious. _'And adorable,'_ he thought with a smile.

"What has ye grinning at me, ye great fool?" Shyla snapped.

That got him laughing. "Only how cute ye look when ye're mad. I think I shall like to keep ye that way." He smirked seductively and lowered his voice to a growl, "Especially once we're married."

Shyla gasped indignantly, but smiled softly, "It seems that I am betrothed to a rather lecherous cad."

"Indeed," Kevin smirked again.

"Indeed?" Shyla eyed him warily.

Kevin immediately understood his error. "And only with regards to ye, my flower. I may cast a lecherous eye, but know that I only have eyes for ye."

"And what beautiful eyes they are," Shyla said, relaxed at his promise of fidelity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her face up for a kiss. When they pulled apart she giggled, "I would have liked verra much to see the both of them struggling to swim across the mote. I could hear the men laughing all the way down the hall when it was all over."

Kevin took her hand and led her over to the bed chuckling, "Twas quite the scene. I wonder what could have made Riordan think that he could ever succeed in his endeavor to bring us to ruin?"

"He's not all there in the head, my love," Shyla answered as she knelt on the end of the bed to run her fingers over the skin of his back when he removed his shirt.

Kevin shivered, "I'm glad ye weren't though, Shyla. He said some things…some things about your mother…about Duggan. I wouldnae have wanted ye to be hurt by his hateful words."

Shyla nodded and dropped her chin onto his shoulder. "I have some ideas about what he might have had to say. I know the way he thinks. Tied him up tightly in the dungeons, did ye?"

"Aye, hands and feet bound together. He struggled and cursed us, of course, but could only do so much with the wound to his shoulder."

"And what of Roland?" Shyla asked as she slid back to the headboard and crawled beneath the covers.

Kevin laughed softly, "He took one look at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, screamed like a milkmaid, then promptly fainted."

Shyla laughed with him before growing serious, "Howard's aim is good for something it seems. I want to see them, first thing tomorrow."

Kevin nodded.

"What of Ryder?"

"He came in with Michael and Richard before the fiasco of the evening got too far under way. He ate and went to bed. He's looking forward to seeing ye."

Shyla eyes became a bit teary, "And I him. Will he be at breakfast on the morrow?"

"Aye, I see no reason for why he wouldnae be. He is in good health from what I've been told. Looks a lot like ye. Good-looking man. Several of the maids are fawning over him already," Kevin smiled and kissed her hand before lowering himself onto the bed beside her.

"All is set right then. Duggan shall pay, as will Gwendolyn for her part in all of this. My father and Roland will go before the king sometime soon?" Shyla asked as she cuddled into his arms.

"Aye, we shall all go to take them within the week," Kevin smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Shyla sat up. "All of ye?"

"Nay, all of US," Kevin smiled again.

"I don't understand."

"The women too. And I was thinking. What better place to get married then at the royal court? What better place to let the whole civilized world know that ye are the woman of my choosing than in the king's palace?" He watched as her eyes lit up, a broad smile making it's way across her beautiful face. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"I love ye," she breathed into his neck.

"It's a good thing, too, because I feel the verra same way about ye."

"More?"

"Aye, your majesty. Gwendolyn Fitzhamon and their carriage driver, Dathan," Christopher, the king's right hand man answered in a lowered voice.

"All of this is in relation to the same situation?" King Edward asked.

"Aye. Duggan has been brought here by the Bellefleur guard for the rape and murder of Scarlet McKirnan some thirteen years ago. Gwendolyn for attempting to aide Riordan McKirnan in the siege of Bellefleur keep and subsequent murder of everyone therein."

Edward ran his fingers through his beard before putting his hand in front of his face to examine the rings on his right hand. "There are more? More guilty parties?" Edward asked after some thought. p

Christopher nodded, "For all of his crimes in the past as weel as the recent kidnapping and attempted ransoming of Sir Nicholas Carter, Riordan McKirnan is being pursued by the Richardson knights. They will catch him soon if they have yet to do so."

Edward nodded, "Then I'll wait to begin the prosecution of everyone involved until McKirnan, too, is in tucked into the dungeons. If the Richardson knights can indeed capture this man, one who has evaded me for all these years…more than a decade….I shall grant them more land, more property, and more power. They will be good to have close at hand. A strong and steady addition to my arsenal."

Christopher looked confused, "Are they not already in your good graces, my king?"

"Aye, but there is a difference in being in the good graces of a king and being seen as nearly an equal. That is what I shall give this clan. Go now, and begin questioning everyone we have in custody. We may as weel begin this process now. I want it done and over with before Christ's mass," King Edward decided.

"Agreed," Christopher nodded as he turned to do the king's bidding.

**Chapter Thirty**

"Your face. I want to see it," Shyla angrily ordered, her voiced pitched low. Kevin could feel the tension in her body. Feel her trembling with rage.

Riordan stayed back in the shadows. "I'll not be looking at ye, lass. Let me go to my death in peace. Rest assured that your man and his friends will take me there with the greatest expedience. Ye might as weel enjoy the comfort of that."

"And ye might as weel stop this pitiful act of yours. I sincerely hope that ye don't really believe that I willnae be able to see ye 'ere the king sends ye for your long fall and short stop. I'll be traveling with ye to the court, and if the king will grant it to me, I'd like to be able to imprint the memory of the look on your face when the executioner does the job."

Riordan growled lowly in his throat but it became more of a loud roar as he launched himself at her. Kevin tried to pull her away but she stood her ground. The chains holding onto Riordan stopped him and he was yanked flat on his back. Shyla began to laugh. "Ye really are an idiot, Riordan McKirnan, and I become more glad everyday that ye had absolutely no hand in the raising of me."

"Ye cannae be any more glad of that than I am," Kevin spat towards Riordan with a scowl. He was beyond angry that Riordan would have it in his mind to a woman…his woman…and right in front of him no less.

Shyla ran a soothing hand through his hair and he was immediately no longer bristled. "I saw your face," Shyla stated simply to her father.

"What are ye going to do now, spit on me? I'm a knight, so don't even think it," Riordan sneered.

"Firstly, ye are no more a knight than I am a whore. Ye are an outlaw and if I so choose to do so, I shall. Luckily for ye, I am not so inclined, but don't get too excited about that. My mind could change at anytime and it's a long journey to Edward's court. Ye have aged a great deal in these thirteen years, from what I can see. I'll complete my inventory of ye when I can see ye from behind. I'm accustomed to watching ye run away. Is your arse as wide now as it was way back then?"

"Careful, lass!" Riordan spat in warning.

Both Shyla and Kevin laughed. "Be wary of ye? Ye bumbling fool! Ye cannae even cross a mote without messing it up. I should fear an incompetent fool in chains? That'll be the day," Kevin taunted.

"Can't ye just leave us alone?" Roland asked pitifully from the corner.

Riordan threw an angry glare at his son, "Don't be so soft!"

"And to answer your question, brother…Nay, we cannae just leave ye alone. If ye had us in the same position ye would have done much worse to us. Stop your complaining and for once live as a true man. Ye reap what ye sew, Roland. Face it, ye have sewn hatred, thievery, licentiousness, and greed." Shyla tsked. "Are ye really surprised at the destination your road has led ye to?"

Roland gave her a scowl that was almost identical to the one his father was giving him.

Riordan looked back at Shyla and Kevin, "If ye're going to send us off to the king for our hangings, shouldn't Ryder be here as weel. Ye better go searching for him, he's out there free…"

Kevin cut him off, "Ryder, aye. I rather like him. He's been verra helpful to us. Slept weel in his own bedchamber after having a hearty meal. He'll be joining us for breakfast this morning. Any messages ye'd like us to pass along to him?"

Riordan's face went completely blank, then turned beet red when realization hit him. "Ryder? Ryder! Ryder has been helping ye all along. That traitor should hang as much for that as we should hang for our crimes."

"Is that the message ye'd like us to pass to him?" Shyla asked him.

Riordan's eyes suddenly flashed angrily. "Nay, wench. I want ye to tell him that he is just as useless as ye are. Tell him that he's just as useless as his dead mother and that I wish I had left him behind. Furthermore, ye can tell him that had I left him behind, I wish that Duggan and his men had cut him to pieces, right before they did away with ye. I'll have to thank old Duggan when I see him for ridding the world of the whore who bred the two of ye."

Shyla launched herself at him, but Kevin held her back. "Nay, Shyla! Nay! I know he has wronged ye. I know it. But he's your father. Don't stoop to his level. Don't let your anger lead ye to breaking one of the cardinal commandments. Let it rest. He's going to get what's coming to him. Ye know that, love. Let it rest."

Shyla inhaled deeply to calm herself, "Thank ye, Kevin. Ye're right. He's not worth it." She looked at her father and spat, "Ye're not worth it!"

Riordan laughed maniacally in response. "I'll slap your mother for ye, lass."

Kevin drug her out quickly before she could make any retort. When he got her into the corridor he pulled her into his arms. "Don't listen to him, love. He's a desperate man who knows that the only thing he has control over now is the things he says, and if he doesn't begin to change the garbage that comes out of his mouth, he willnae even have control over that for I shall cut out his tongue."

Shyla released a short, pained laugh before dissolving into tears. Kevin held her tightly as she cried rocking her and whispering endearments. The whole time, his eyes remained glaring at the door to the dungeon that held Riordan and Roland. He would see to it that they paid, both of them, for what they had done. For her.

"Shy?" Ryder choked out when he saw his sister.

Shyla ran into his open arms, "Rye!"

Kevin smiled at the happiness obvious on both of their faces and at their nicknames for each other. Ryder stepped back from his sister. "They told me ye were beautiful, but I never imagined. No wonder this knight has grabbed and held onto to ye so tightly. There's a lot of our mother in ye. Ye'll give him some verra precious bairnes indeed. Ye've done weel for yourself lass. I knew ye would. I had to have faith. I'm so sorry that ye had to go through what ye did all along. But ye're a stronger woman for it."

Shyla smiled, "Stronger, aye, but I would much rather be a tad bit weaker and still have mother here to guide me." She leaned in and whispered loudly, "I've never gotten married before. I'm not quite sure how to go about this." Everyone laughed.

"Ye'll do just fine lass. Ye're marrying a good man from what I've heard," Ryder smiled.

Kevin chose that moment to come up beside her. "Aye, I have," Shyla sighed as she wrapped her arm around Kevin's waist and settled her head into the spot beneath his shoulder.

Kevin extended his hand, "Kevin Richardson, knight of the king, and heir to the house of Bellefleur."

Ryder shook it with a smile, "Ryder McKirnan, outcast of the king, and heir to the wilderness of my father."

Kevin smiled back at him, "We'll have to change that won't we? Thank ye for aiding us in the release of Sir Nicholas, for treating him so weel while he was in your care, and for warning us of your father's plan. Although, it's doubtful that we really needed it. A rather incompetent pair, those two."

Ryder laughed, "I still sit and wonder at times how I lasted this long without clubbing either or both of them over the head for their idiocy."

Jerald gestured to them, "Come, sit, eat. We have much to discuss, much to plan, and much to celebrate."

Shyla was practically jumping with excitement and happiness. Kevin had never seen her so happy. After seeing her angry the night before, he realized that she was the most beautiful when she excited and happy. He held her chair out for and took her hand once he took his seat. She smiled at him after taking a sip from her chalice. Kevin smiled back, and leaned over to drop a light kiss on her forehead.

Ryder sat observing them with a silly grin on his face. He turned to Tim and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Tim cringed, "Aye, I'm afraid so. My brother was a warrior. Your sister came in and ruined him. I hate walking behind him. He leaves honey behind in his foot steps. He fairly drips with the stuff."

Ryder threw his head back and laughed. "That wee lass deserves some goodness in her life, even It is from a honey sweet knight."

Kevin looked up from the quiet conversation he was having with Shyla and scowled at his brother and soon-to-be brother in law. Before he could get out his own playful insult, Shyla beat him to the punch. "If ye think he's bad now, wait until after the wedding night."

She went back to eating her breakfast. Kevin's jaw dropped. She never ceased to amaze him. Ryder laughed. Tim shuddered, "I'll definitely be avoiding walking behind him then. There's no telling what I might find myself stepping into."

"Sir Tim Richardson! Ye had better keep a tighter reign on the things that come out of that mouth!" Ann ordered as she came in and took her seat.

Tim's chuckle turned into a more choked cry when Ainslee pinched him in the side, "Leave them alone. I think it's wonderful that they're so in love."

"Thank ye, Ainslee," Kevin smiled.

Jerald and Katherine came in with Madison, followed by Brian, Jacqueline, Alex, Howard, Michael, and Richard.

"Ok, Kevin and Shyla love each other, Tim has a foul mouth, Mother doesn't like it - Welcome to another day at Bellefleur, Ryder," Jerald laughed.

Everyone laughed, except for Tim. "I do not have a foul mouth," he pouted.

Ainslee leaned over and kissed him gently, "Nay, ye don't. Tis verra sweet, indeed." Kevin proceeded to pretend to be sick, while Shyla laughed.

After everyone had eaten, Jerald leaned back in his seat and cleared his throat. "We have to get Riordan and Roland to the king as quickly as possible. I'd imagine that he's going to wait to proceed with the other trials until has everyone in custody. I suggest that we all set out on the rising after the next. We'll have the rest of the day to pack and get ready to leave. We need to be prepared to move as quickly as possible for it is winter and the weather can be verra unpredictable. One day of sunshine can quickly turn into another day of freezing rain and ferocious wind."

"How long will it take to get to court?" Ainslee questioned.

"It's usually about a day's travel, but we'll have a rather large party with and a wagon for the prisoners. It make take two," Jerald answered. "And everyone needs to go into this with the understanding that we must all stick together. The wilderness is vast and it's easy to lose one's way if they don't know they're way around. Not to mention the bandits and outlawed clans that need money and will not hesitate to hold ye for ransom if ye happen to get caught."

"So that means no wandering off for secret kisses during breaks, Kevin," Tim teased.

Everyone laughed softly.

"What will we do if it rains, papa?" Madison wondered.

Jerald smiled at his daughter, "We'll seek cover immediately if it gets to be too bad. We don't need anyone getting sick. If it looks as if it may get stormy, we'll try to stick close to the wood line so that we may take cover along they way if there is need."

"There are also several caves along the route we'll be taking," Kevin reminded his niece.

"I cannae say that I have ever been to court, naturally," Ryder spoke up, "but I've become quite good at noticing the tracks left behind by bandit clans. Marks left behind by the likes of men like my father. I'll try to offer as much assistance as I can in avoiding those hounds."

Shyla shot him a sympathetic look. Ryder's statement had just reminded her of her status as the daughter of an outlawed knight. "Jerald, how will the court receive my brother and me. We are not bandits, but members of our blood kin are. How will they receive us?"

Jerald smiled, "Shyla, lass, we are a verra weel respected clan. The courtiers will know that Kevin wouldnae have chosen ye for his bride if ye weren't a good woman."

Ann jumped in as well, "I'm going to tell the truth of what everyone will think, Shyla. And let me finish before ye say anything. They're going to think that ye are the daughter of a low-life, cowardly outlaw, and the sister of one, too. They're going to think that ye have nothing to offer Kevin as far as a dowry goes. They're going to wonder why Kevin would ever marry a poor woman with a tarnished name. It shouldn't take them verra long to figure out what ye bring to Kevin. Ye bring him yourself. Ye are a beautiful woman with a good heart. Ye are sweet, fiery, smart, and ye love my son. There are a lot of women out there who can easily love what my son can offer them, but very many who will actually love my son. He's stubborn, hard-working, and a perfectionist. The courtiers will not only see what ye offer my son and how much love him, but they'll also see how much my son loves ye. They'll see how much we all love ye. And Ryder, dear, as far as ye are concerned, they need only hear the tale of how ye kept our Nicholas safe and aided us in the capture of your father and brother. Those who want to pre-judge ye and try to cast ye out will find themselves cast out."

Shyla wiped a tear from her eye and mouthed a "thank you" to her mother-in-law. Kevin leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, "She's right ye know."

"If ye could have chosen a better family to marry into, lass, I don't think I could find them if given the rest of my life to search," Ryder chuckled.

"Nice of ye to come for a visit. Why don't ye come in and we'll have ourselves a wee chat," Riordan sneered at this son.

"Nay, I just came to see for myself that they did indeed have ye. I've been told that ye can be quite violent, so I think I'll stay out here," Ryder grinned.

"Ye are a coward!"

Ryder actually laughed out loud. "I am a smart man. Ye know, I used to envy Roland. He always had ye to coddle him and guide him. Roland was always your favorite. I would always asked God why he allowed me to be placed into this sort of situation. Now I'll be thanking Him everyday that He did. I see His reasons. This is a defining moment for me. This tells me how wonderfully things have panned out."

"And how is that?" Roland asked angrily.

Ryder shrugged his shoulders. "Ye are behind these bars and I am not. At the end of all this I shall still have my head on my shoulders and ye willnae."

"I'll tell the king the that ye are just as bad as we are!" Riordan shouted.

"And I'll have the word of the Richardson clan to contradict ye. I'm not quite sure, but I'd be willing to bet that the king is going to place a bit more faith in anything they have to say."

Riordan reared back and launched a wad of spit at his son. Ryder dodged it and laughed before turning away, "Your aim never was verra good."

"Curse ye, Ryder McKirnan! Curse ye!"

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"Water!"

"They just gave ye a drink, father. Ye really are a nuisance," Shyla dismissed him.

The caravan had been traveling for nearly a day and half and they were only an hour or so outside of their destination.

"I cannae believe that ye're going to let them treat your father and brother like this. Twould be much appreciated if ye could just persuade your man to let us free. We willnae be any more trouble, lass," Roland begged.

Shyla shook her head and smiled up at Kevin when she felt him shaking with laughter behind her. "Nay, brother. Ye are too old to be taking any lessons from this. Ye should have learned your lesson long ago, and ye didn't. Hush now and be settled. We'll be at court soon and ye can have as much prison food and water as they'll give ye. There are too many upstanding citizens and good people who need the food and drink we have on us for it to be wasted on the two of ye."

Kevin winced, "Ye are verra to the point, my love."

"Is it not the truth?" She asked with a slight laugh.

Kevin grinned and buried his face in her hair. "I like ye to the point."

"And ye shall have me to the point in a few short nights, good knight," she giggled. Kevin groaned.

Tim cursed, "Stop that. Stop that right now!"

Everyone laughed.

Madison looked ahead of them and was the first to spot the glint of light in the distance. She gasped. "The castle!"

"Aye, my wee kitten, so it is. It fair gleams in the light of the sun," Jerald smiled to his daughter who was sharing a horse with her grandmother.

Kevin leaned down and to the side a bit to get a look at Shyla who had suddenly gotten rather quiet. Her eyes were open wide and head was turning in all direction to take in everything. Even her perfect mouth was open in a slight "oh". Kevin smiled and kissed her head. "Ye should get used to this, my love. Ye are a courtier now."

Shyla shook her head, "I don't belong here."

Kevin kissed the back of her neck, "Ye're right. You belong in my arms, and since my arms are here, this is where you belong."

Tim pulled up alongside them with Ainslee and rolled his eyes, "He's getting far too good that. She was worrying, and now look at her. She's beaming again." He scrunched up his face. "I don't think I like this new Shyla. I rather enjoyed watching ye and Katherine chase her around with gowns and jewels."

Ainslee laughed even as she pinched him, "Ye should perhaps take some notes, my love."

Tim looked at her with a slight smirk, "I don't think I need to take any notes, my heart. The baby we shall make will prove that soon enough."

Shyla giggled at this silliness and Kevin slapped his brother's back as Ainslee blushed and kissed her husband.

"Not the two of ye as weel," Jerald playfully grumbled.

"Your Majesty," Jerald bowed.

"Lord Richardson, it is good to see ye. Rise, Sir," King Edward smiled. The king extended his hand to Ann. "Lady Richardson, tis always a pleasure to see ye. I hope your journey wasn't too long or rigorous."

Ann shook her head, "Nay, Your Majesty. The weather held with us. Twas a wee bit cold, but the sun was out. There was hardly a cloud in the sky,"

"The Lord smiles upon your clan, I see," the king smiled, before looking over at Kevin. "And I see ye have a new addition to your clan."

Kevin nodded, "Two actually. Ryder McKirnan and his younger sister, Shyla. In fact, Shyla is to be my bride."

"Oh?" the king asked with a smile. He had already heard quite a bit about her. He walked up to her, stopping to give her a good once over. After a minute of silence, he broke into a wide grin. "Ye do look so much like your mother, lass. Ye must be a strong, steady lass for Kevin to have chosen ye." Kevin felt the tension leave her body. The king continued, "I know that there are more than a few women would love to have him as their husband."

Kevin felt the tension that had left her come right back, but kept a tight hold onto his smile. "That she is, Your Majesty."

The king chuckled, "And she's a fiery one. I can tell that already. Ye're going to have some explaining to do, due to my carelessness. My sincerest of apologies."

Kevin nodded, but his lips were sealed tightly as he ran he hands up and down her arms.   
"Come, come. Ye must be hungry," Edward smiled as he beckoned everyone.

Shyla glared back and up at Kevin before taking a step to follow the king, "More than a few women vying for your attention and affection, I see. It appears that my troubles did not end when Gwendolyn left."

Kevin halted her steps by grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. He took her face in his hands, planting the lightest of kisses on her nose. "Aye, there are more than a few. I'm a wealthy knight with a large quantity of land, and a look some might dare to call ruggedly handsome. The lasses have been known to fawn over me from time to time."

Shyla scoffed, "Weel, it's a good thing that ye haven't let it go to your head!"

Kevin smiled softly, "As I was saying, I have a hefty purse, a large and secure keep, and I'm a young virile knight. I could choose any woman I want for my bride." He pulled back to look at her, his gaze penetrating deeply into hers. "And I have chosen ye, Shyla McKirnan. No other woman ever has or ever will light the fires in my blood the way that ye do. No other woman can captivate me with just a glance the way that ye do. No other woman can make me smile even as she curses me. I'm in love with a fiery little package. And ye need not fear that I'll be looking to warm my bed with the body of another. Why would a man who has everything he ever wanted take the risk associated with looking for anything less than that?"

Shyla's eyes had taken on a light sheen of wetness, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I love ye."

Kevin laughed at his emotional spitfire, "And I ye. Now come on. There's no food like that of the royal court."

King Edward cleared his throat and placed his hands, palms down, on the table in front of him. "Now let me get this straight," he said to Jerald, who had just finished telling him all that had transpired in the last few weeks. "Duggan Fitzhamon and his wife came to your keep with a young woman they have been passing off as their daughter with the intention of marrying her to your Kevin. It was discovered, with the help of Lady McKirnan, that Lord Fitzhamon had ordered the rape and murders of Scarlet and Claire McKirnan some thirteen years ago. Shyla out-talked Duggan into a confession. The ladies of Gringworthlow return home, only for Gwendolyn to send a letter to Riordan McKirnan detailing a plan to kill all of ye in the night. All this time, McKirnan and his sons have Sir Nicholas, but the younger of the McKirnan lads is not loyal to the cause of his father and helps Nicholas get back to ye. Not only that, but he aids ye in capturing his father and brother. Is that the way of it?"

Jerald nodded with a laugh. "Aye, Your Majesty. For the most part."

"Quite a tale," the king chuckled.

"Indeed," Christopher exhaled. "Your Majesty, when should we expect to begin the trials?"

Edward took a deep swig of mead before answering, ""Immediately. I want the other two forces who were at Dunvegan on the day of the siege here by the day after tomorrow. Who were they?"

Shyla spoke up, "The MacEwens and the Northumberlands, Sire."

The king nodded, "I want their full accounts of what happened on the last day of the siege. I want all of the records." He looked to Christopher and the rest of the royal guard. "Find Fitzhamon's commanding officers, the ones who were present. I want them not only for testimony, but I want to find those guilty of performing the deed Fitzhamon ordered them to commit. I want Gwendolyn and that carriage driver, Dathan, questioned thoroughly before the MacEwens and Northumberlands arrive. And as for Riordan and his son, I'm not even sure if it's worth the time to put them to trial. They have been traitorous outlaws for a long time and have indeed earned the penalties of hanging many times over." Edward paused to look Ryder over. He then turned his attention back to Jerald, "Ryder McKirnan? In your opinion, what should I do with him?"

Shyla held her breath.

Jerald thought for a moment, "He should be knighted. Honored before the court so that all shall know him for his good deeds and valor rather than the soiled name his father passed on to him."

King Edward nodded, "Consider it done. Upon the completion of the trials. Lord Richardson, your men and I shall speak more on the details of this verra complicated matter in the library. Ladies, ye must be verra weary from your travels. If you'll follow the maidservants, they shall lead ye to the bed chambers where ye can sleep and await the return of your men."

"Fancy meeting ye hear, old timer," Riordan sneered at Duggan after he had been thrown into the dungeon.

"Aye, likewise. Never would have thought I'd end up like this, and at the hands of a woman. A McKirnan lass no less," Duggan grumbled.

"Twas your own doing that landed ye here from what I have heard," Roland spat hatefully.

Duggan frowned at him. "I did nothing so wrong as to deserve this. They only send food down to us twice a day ye know, and when they do it's just coarse bread and water. There's no telling where that water is coming from."

Riordan shivered, "I don't care, so long as it's not from the mote at Bellefleur."

Duggan covered his nose, "I thought I smelled something. Figured a rat had died in one of the dark corners of this wee square room, until I realized that I hadn't caught my first whiff of it until ye two scoundrels walked in."

"I wouldn't say we walked in," Roland pouted as he took a seat on the floor, grimacing as he felt the dirt cling to the dampness of his backside.

"I cannae believe that lass, my daughter, let them take us here to rot. Just fuels my opinion that all women are as daft and useless as they appear," Riordan snapped.

"Even those who try to help ye," a husky female voice called from an adjacent cell.

"Gwendolyn?" Duggan asked. "What in the name of all that is evil are ye doing here? In there?"

Gwendolyn swept a hand across her broad forehead and sighed, "Someone discovered that I'd sent a letter to Riordan in an attempt to help him be rid of those wretched knights."

Duggan was flabbergasted. "Ye tried to help HIM? My enemy? The man who has made it his mission in life to find me and strike me down?"

"I wanted the same thing the both of ye wanted. The Richardsons gone. Dead. I took no side in your petty squabbles. I merely sought to find revenge. And perhaps, if all had gone according to plan, I'd found a husband," she smiled seductively at Roland.

Roland spat into the ground near his feet, "I'd sooner rut with a goat."

Gwendolyn was furious, "Weel ye won't be doing any rutting for a good long while, should your little bitch sister have her way. In fact, ye'll be too busy burning to notice."

"Right alongside ye," Roland sneered.

Gwendolyn scoffed. "They're not going to put a noose around my neck over a letter! And besides, I'm a woman."

"Barely," Duggan muttered under his breath.

"I was woman enough for ye for quite a while!" she retorted.

Riordan turned and spotted another man sitting in the darkest corner of the cell next to theirs. "The messenger?"

The man nodded and leaned into the beam of moon light that illuminated the small room.

"Dathan, was it ye who told Gwendolyn's secret?" Duggan questioned.

Dathan shook his head, "Nay. I don't know who did. Who could've seen me." He looked at Riordan. "Perhaps your captive, or maybe even your youngest son."

"Sir Nicholas? He couldn't have. He was secured to the bed."

Roland shook his head too, "And I was with Ryder for the entire evening, until I went off to partake of the whores."

Gwendolyn threw her hands into the air, "Weel, someone had to have!"

"Indeed," Dathan muttered.

Riordan rolled his eyes. "It matters not. No matter who told, the fact is that someone did and now we're all in here to rot together."

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

A few days later, on the fourteenth of December, Caedmon MacEwen and Gavin Northumberland stood before King Edward, the Bellefleur clan, and several courtiers. Gavin was a rather thin man, his long black hair pulled into a rat's tail at the base of his neck. His pale, freckly skin was dotted with beads of sweat. Caedmon was a mountain of muscles. His angular face surrounded by think auburn curls.

"When did ye pull out on the last day of the siege of Dunvegan?" Edward asked Northumberland.

Gavin thought for a moment, "Not until weel after sundown, Your Majesty. My men and I waited for the commanding lord to give us the go ahead to pull out."

"And who was your commanding lord?"

Gavin swallowed and nodded his head towards Duggan, "Lord Fitzhamon, Sire."

"And ye, Lord MacEwen. When did ye and your men pull out that day?" Edward questioned.

Caedmon cleared his throat, his voice clear and strong, "Shortly after the second meal of the day."

King Edward looked from Duggan to Lord Northumberland with a furrowed brow before returning his attention to MacEwen, "And why did ye decide to pull out so early?"

Caedmon shook his head, "The sun was high in the sky on that hot summer's day. It had been confirmed that Riordan had already taken his sons and fled sometime around dawn. I saw no point in further tiring my men. Also, we knew that their were only women, children, and servants inside the keep. I was not willing to draw my sword against the innocent."

Edward nodded before glaring angrily at Gavin once more. "Lord MacEwen brings up an excellent point. It is weel known that Lord McKirnan didn't have many fighting men. The actual battle was rather short. If there was no one left to fight, why continue with the raid?"

Gavin was shaking now. "I - I was merely following orders," he stuttered. "My men and I killed no innocents. We merely stayed on to ensure that Fitzhamon and his men had all the forces they would need, should McKirnan return."

Edward snapped his fingers and a page hand him a sheet of paper. "Lord MacEwen, ye may have a seat." Edward took a few moments to read the paper, then glared once more at Northumberland. "Tell me, Sir Gavin, how many people did ye and your men kill that day?"

Gavin hastily pulled out the records he had been instructed to bring. "It says here, exactly 150."

Edward decided to give the man one more chance to be honest. "All of that number were McKirnan's soldiers?"

Gavin nodded, "Aye."

The king snapped his fingers again and two guards came up to shackle Lord Northumberland where he stood.

In a seat, to the side, Shyla lifted her chin and smiled with satisfaction.

"What - Why am I being arrested?" Gavin asked, struggling frantically against the guards.

Edward held out the paper in his hand to a guard who took it from him and went to hold it before Gavin's eyes. "Tell me, Sir. What number do ye see there at the top of the page?"

Gavin squinted. "45, Sire. But I do not understand."

Edward nodded and sat back in his seat, folding his hands. "45 is the number of fighting men Riordan McKirnan had as his forces at the time of siege. Only 45. That means that on that day ye put to death, either by your own sword or at your word, more than 100 innocents. The punishment for which is death." Edward waved his hand, "Take him away."

Sir Gavin Northumberland was pulled from the court screaming and kicking as everyone, both guilty and innocent watched.

"Lord MacEwen?

"Aye, Sire?" the large knight answered as he stood once again.

"When ye pulled out, did ye actually leave the land of Dunvegan?"

Caedmon shook his head, "Nay, I merely ordered my men back to camp. We were all too weary to travel."

Edward tilted his head towards Duggan, "So ye saw Fitzhamon and his men when they exited the keep?"

"Aye, weel after dark. They were laughing and joking. Something about tasting the passions of another laird's lady, and McKirnan blood being spilt in the end. Lord Fitzhamon took a verra bloody sword from one of his men, spit on the blade, and then plunged it into the soil before the keep. Said it was a message to McKirnan should the coward ever return."

"And after that?"

Caedmon thought for a moment, "Nothing. They went to camp. We all left the land upon sunrise."

King Edward motioned for MacEwen to take his seat. "Lord Fitzhamon, rise!"

Duggan stood to his feet shakily.

"Do ye have anything to say in your defense?"

Duggan swallowed. "Only that I thought that I was weel within my rights as a knight to lay siege to Dunvegan as I did."

Edward cleared his throat. "And did ye or did ye not order the rape and death of both Scarlet and Claire McKirnan?"

Duggan shook his head vigorously, "Scarlet McKirnan was a whore. She begged my men to take her. Twas only after she tricked them into loving on her and became violent that they were forced to kill her."

Shyla stood so abruptly that her chair flew back and fell over. "LIE! That is an out right lie, and I will not stand for it!"

"Shut up, ye whore's blood! This is a royal court, not the mead hall in your lover's keep!" Duggan spat.

"Silence, both of you!" Edward ordered as he stood. "I have a letter here. It was sent with the Richardsons from a maidservant who they brought to Bellefleur with Lady Shyla. One Blithe Reynolds I believe. In it, she states that she found young Shyla laying next to her mother's corpse in the solar of Dunvegan keep. She discovered that the lass had been hidden in a small hole in the floor and had heard the entire encounter between Duggan's men and her aunt and mother. Blithe details the tearful rendition of the deaths by the frightened child. The story was corroborated by several of the women who prepared the bodies. A merciless rape had indeed taken place." Edward met Duggan's angry gaze with a steely one of his own. "Your own wife has even testified in a letter that ye came home from the siege gloating about what ye saw as an accomplishment. From those testimonies, and those of Lord Northumberland and Lord MacEwen, as weel as the accusations of against ye by the Richardson clan, I hereby find ye guilty of rape and murder. Before the sun sets on this day ye shall be castrated and hung with the rising of the sun on the morrow."

Duggan sat down slowly, a numb expression on his face. Kevin retrieved Shyla's chair and slowly helped her sit down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to the warmth of his body.

"As for Lady Fitzhamon…"the king started.

Gwendolyn cut him off, "I'm innocent!"

Edward glared at her, "As for ye, Dathan has confessed to passing on both a written letter and verbal message to Lord McKirnan from ye. He gave a verra detailed account of what the missive entailed. I hereby find ye guilty of treason, and in the interest of time, ye too shall be at the gallows tomorrow morning."

Gwendolyn's eyes widened and she seemed to frantically search the room as if looking for help or a way out. Her breaths were coming in deep gasps. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but all she could do was throw her hand to her forehead and faint. The guard who had been holding her arm grabbed her and carried her from the room and back to the dungeons.

"And what of Riordan and Roland McKirnan?" Christopher asked the king.

Edward returned to his throne. "They are to be beheaded in the dungeons. Tonight. There will already be enough of a spectacle tomorrow. I've not had to hang many women, and the crowds do not tend like it verra much. Nay, I will only let them watch two deaths tomorrow."

Hours later, Shyla lay in bed. She was silent, as she had been all evening. For Kevin, it was painful silence. He removed his shirt and climbed into bed beside her, gently easing his arms around her. She reached to grab his bicep, squeezing and burrowing into him. He sighed, and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I'm here, and I love ye."

He felt her body begin to shake as the sobs came. It was over. Thirteen years, and finally she had seen the deaths of her aunt and mother avenged, the guilty parties finally being forced to pay for their crimes. She calmed down a long while later and looked up tiredly at the man she loved. "I was so set on being at the gallows tomorrow, Kevin. But I don't want to see anymore death."

Kevin ran his thumbs across her cheeks. "So ye want me to stay here with ye during the morning, my love?"

"Aye."

He pulled the cover up over her shoulders and wrapped his legs around hers. "Verra weel, love. Sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day."

Shyla smiled tiredly, "Tomorrow is the beginning of a whole new way of life."

By noon that next day, four funeral pyres had been lit, extinguished, and cleared away.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Shyla stood before the court in a long white gown. Delicate beads covered the bodice and the hem was covered in lace. Her hair was loose, save for the front portion, which was pulled back by an intricate braid of her silken hair and some gold ribbon. A bit of baby's breath was held in the place at the back of her head where the braid began to loosen and her hair tumbled down her back. The top portion of the dress was off of her shoulders, revealing enticing glimpses of her creamy smooth skin for her soon-to-be husband to lick his lips at. Rather than a bouquet, she simply held an olive branch and two long stemmed red roses as symbols of peace between the McKirnan and Richardson clans and her and Kevin's love for one another.

Kevin wore a black chiffon jacket with deep red accents. His father's bejeweled sword was at his hip, and his hair hung loosely around his face.

To each other, they were perfect.

"On this day, the twenty-first day of December in the year of our Lord 1333, we come together as a kingdom to celebrate the holy union of Sir Kevin Richardson of Bellefleur, and his bride, Lady Shyla McKirnan of Dunvegan."

The priest's voice was booming through the vaulted hall of the cathedral in the castle. "Though the road to matrimony has been fraught with hardship, trial, and even peril, the two of ye have made it to the end. Ye're living proof that fate smiles upon those who live righteously and stay the course. I know that ye have prepared your own words for one another, and I'll ask ye to recite them now. Sir Richardson."

Kevin looked down at Shyla, his eyes bright with happiness. "My love, as I have traveled down the path of life, I always envisioned myself doing it alone. I never wanted to be tied down to a woman, and I still don't want that. When I'm with ye, I feel so verra free. Free to soar and bask in the warmth of your love the same way an eagle relishes the heat of the sun. And yet, I also feel a deep desire to be forever intertwined with ye. To tie our hearts and souls together so that no force in this world could ever tear ye away from me."

He sniffled and glared at Tim who had muttered under his breath, "I knew he was going to cry." The audience within hearing laughed softly.

"When I look at ye, I don't just the here and now. I don't just see a beautiful woman with a fiery personality, zeal for life, and a big heart. I see how empty my past was without ye. I see my future will be with ye in it. Our future together. I see our children playing safely within the walls of the keep. I see ye hopping up and down in anger, just the way I love, when I don't do something quite to your liking. I see ye sleeping peacefully in my arms each and every night. I want this thing that we have to last for the rest of our lives and even beyond that. I want ye to be my friend, my lover, and my confidant. I'm so glad that today, I get to make ye me wife."

Shyla was hurriedly wiping away tears as she unfolded the piece of paper she had written her vows on. The priest nodded for her to begin. "My valiant knight, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that someday I would meet and fall in love with such a wonderful man. Ye can imagine how surprised and simply unprepared I was for our first meeting. But even as I began to realize that I was falling in love, I didn't dare to hope that ye might feel the same way about me. Ye have given me the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive. Ye have give me yourself. I have received verra few gifts and my life, so when I do get them, I've been known to hold to them tightly and cherish them. Ye also gave me myself, Kevin. To see myself through your eyes is to see someone who deserves to be loved in the deep and sincere way in which ye love me. I'm a McKirnan, but I'm my mother's lass. I'm the wilderness' child. Now, I am yours. God has granted me the rest of my life to show my gratitude to ye, and fully intend on doing just that."

The priest stepped forward. "May I have the rings?" A small page brought the two gold bands to the altar on a deep blue pillow. "Repeat after me, Kevin. With this ring, I thee wed."

After the rings we exchanged, the ceremony was completed and the bride was thoroughly kissed.

Once the priest presented them to the court, Kevin leaned down and whispered into her ear with a growl as they made their way, "Now the real fun begins."

Shyla giggled softly, even as she felt her nerves begin to dance anxiously in her stomach.

The feast that evening was lively and festive with so many people bustling in and out of the room that no one barely noticed when Kevin lifted his new bride into his arms and made his hasty escape.

Once the new couple had made their way into the large bed chamber that the king had been nice enough to offer them, Kevin set her down, took her hand and led her over to the window. Directly beneath is was a flower and herb garden, and in the distance they could just make out the orchards.

"Ye are nervous. I feel it," Kevin muttered into her hair as he sat down behind her on the window seat.

"I've never expressed my love for anyone in a physical way, Kevin," she whispered back.

Kevin smiled at the way the clear moonlight danced off of her hair and played against the delicate lines of the profile of her face. "Of course ye have, love. Every time we kiss, and each time ye cuddle with me at night. Think of tonight as another way in which we tell each other what we already know: That we love each other."

Shyla sighed and turned to face him, "But when I'm kissing ye or cuddling, I never have to worry about pleasing ye."

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "And ye need not worry about pleasing me tonight. Primarily because tonight is about ye, and secondly because ye already do please me…so verra much. Of course there are things ye do not know, and I shall verra much enjoy spending the remainder of this night and the rest of my life teaching those things to ye."

She still couldn't meet his gaze. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Do ye love me?"

She nodded, her eyes brimming with nervous tears. "Aye, ye know that I do."

"Then let me make love to ye." Kevin slowly stood and lifted her back into his arms. After carrying her to the bed, he gently set her down and placed a soft kiss in her forehead. He began to remove his jacket, then his shirt. His boots and pants followed, leaving him only in the white silk cloth that covered his loins. He climbed onto the bed on his knees, and kissed her sweetly. "Roll over, angel," he whispered.

She bit her lip and turned to lay on her stomach. He brushed her long golden brown hair to the side so that it fell over one smooth shoulder. He leaned down and planted a kiss at the base of her neck, slowly snaking his tongue out to taste the skin there. He moved his mouth to her ear lobe and moaned softly. "So sweet."

She felt that all the way to her toes and shivered. He straddled her backside and slowly drug the index finger of his right hand down her neck to the top of her bodice where it tied in the back. He deftly untied the bow at the top and began to leisurely pull the strings through. She could feel each piece of silk as it drug along her skin through the fabric of the dress. As more and more of the skin on her back was revealed to him, Kevin would leaned down and place the same moist kisses down her spine that he had place on her neck until the bodice was undone and he asked her turn back over so he could ease her arms out of it and slip it off of her.

She gasped softly when her breasts were exposed and the cool night air hit them, causing her nipples to harden into dark pink peaks. It was a struggle, but he managed to avoid swooping down to suckle her. Instead he eased to the foot of the bed and slipped her shoes off of her feet. He slowly removed the bottom of the dress, sliding it down her hips then over her long shapely legs. When it was completely off, her lifted one dainty foot and slowly brought it to his face. He planted several kisses along the arch of her foot before tilting it and moving to suck gently at her ankle. He smiled to himself as he heard her breath catch in her throat and a stifled whimper.

He decided that he had played enough and moved his kissed up her body. He skipped over the tiny triangle of golden curls and slowly ran his tongue from her belly button to the nipple of her right breast. Without warning, he sucked it into his mouth and began to manipulate it with his tongue. She reflexively arched back off of the bed and cried out softly for him. Her hand reached up and she buried her fingers into his thick black hair.

After paying attention to both breasts, he slid back down her body and gently draped her legs over his shoulders. She was unsure of what he intended to do until she felt his fingers gently spreading her open to him. She looked down just fast enough to catch the smirk that played briefly on his lips before he dipped his head and began to lave her clitoris with his tongue. She was so caught of guard by the sensation, she didn't know what to do. Her arms fell out beside her, her hands splaying open to grab a hand full of the soft bed linen before she gripped it tightly. She cried out. "Kevin! I…I…What are ye doing to me?"

He moaned deeply in response and the vibration it caused went pulsing through her tiny pearl.

She gasped, moaned, and whimpered for him, her fingers twisting into the fabric. "I…my body is…I don't know…Kevin…what's happening?"

He felt her body shaking beneath him, and slowly inserted the middle finger of one if his hands into her. He growled at the feeling of her tight wetness clinging so tightly to the single digit. He raised his head only long enough to say, "Let it go, angel. Let me have all of ye. Let me taste your love for me. For what I'm doing to ye."

He began to fiercely attack her clit, licking quickly, pressing into her harder with each stoke. Over the next minute or so he added to more fingers to the index finger that was gently pulling in and out of her. This was what he had wanted. This is what he had imagined doing to her. This is beautiful.

Suddenly, her back arched off of the bed, she inhaled deeply, and then seemed to hold her breath. Then, just as suddenly, her body began to shake violently. He held her hips to his mouth, never letting up, his tongue relentless against her. She cried out again and again until she was totally spent and lay twitching in his arms, her hips undulating slightly of their own accord.

It took several minutes for her to catch her breath, but when she did, she looked up at him, her big blue-grey eyes shining with happiness, love, and a newfound joy that he had never seen before. "Will ye marry me?" she whispered.

Kevin chuckled, "Aye, of course, M'lady."

She shook her head tiredly, "I was talking to your tongue."

He threw his head back and laughed. "No need, my heart. It comes with the deal."

She threw her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, "Perfect."

"Now, Lady Shyla Richardson, can I make love to ye for the verra first time?" he grinned.

"Please."

Kevin slowly positioned himself at her entrance. "Stop me if ye're in any pain or feel even the least bit uncomfortable," he said, his gaze locked with hers.

She licked her lips and nodded.

He slowly began to push into her. Both of the jumped as they felt the tip of him pop into her. He saw her wince slightly and moved to pull, but she boldly placed her hands on his buttocks to stop him. "Nay! I want to make love with my husband tonight. Just do it, Kevin. I want it done so that I can enjoy ye."

Kevin placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as he pulled back a bit before plunging all the way in until their hips met. She cried out in both pain and surprise as she clung to him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

Kevin had to grit his teeth against the exquisite pleasure of being surrounded by the hot, wet silk that gripped him so tightly. He could feel it all the way down his length, the clenching vice or her love.

After several minutes, he heard her moan softly and she pulled hr mouth off of his shoulder. He took that as his signal to begin moving. Kevin slowly pulled out, and plunged back into her. She released a breathy moan in response, moving her arms to wrap them around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her as his thrusts became more sure. Both of them began to cry out, professing their love for one another. Kevin buried his face in her neck, "I love ye so much. I don't know how long this will last!"

As she approached orgasm again, she pulled her arms from around his neck and delved her fingers into her own hair. Kevin raised up on his hands for more leverage and to get a better view of the angel splayed out so beautifully before him.

She gasped again as she felt her orgasm thundering from the pit of her stomach as the lighting began to spark in her blood. "Kevin!"

The feeling of her body giving in to the pleasure of their love making all around him sent him over the edge right behind her. He arched his back, the sweat glistening off if his chest and abs as he groaned loudly. She moaned as she felt the thick, ropey jets of him slam into her still convulsing body.

As both of them came back down to earth, Kevin slowly eased out of her and onto his side, pulling her still trembling body into his arms.

After several minutes of deep, comfortable silence punctuated only by their slowly calming breathing, Kevin turned her face up to kiss her. "I love ye, Kevin Richardson," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"And I ye, my sweet flower. I thank the Lord everyday for placing ye in my path on that cold snowy dawn in the wilderness. Sleep now. We have a whole lifetime of loving to do."

The End


End file.
